My body, my hell
by ShadowBYeBYe
Summary: Just what lengths would Aang go to see that Katara isn't killed?
1. Can it get any worse then this?

_Hello and greetings. I just want to give a few warnings. Not for this chapter but for the story over all. This story will contain an adult theme. But seeing as how most of the readers on this site are old enough to grasp the concept I am going to warn you anyway. This story is going to contain attempted **rape** and it may be a little disturbing_

_I am not suggesting that you turn around and run. But I have read alot of stories that consisted of Katara being raped, and it is a good twist to a plot, I've used it myself. But after watching one of the newer episodes where Katara only has to give two guys an evil look, I thought HEY! I bet she could seriously hurt someone that tried to take advantage of her. So you have been warned. I will give more proper warnings at the beginning of each chapter._

Sokka threw down his sleeping bag and stretched his arms up. He looked over as Katara was settling down into her own sleeping bag. She was getting stronger and that made him proud. He was at one point aggravated because his sister had clearly passed him by on that issue. But it didn't matter any more. Not very many men could say that his sister could take on any man on the planet and win. Okay that was a little bit of an overstatement, but none the less.

Katara stretched out on her stomach and laid her head on her arms. She looked out at the trees and then over to her brother who, like normal, was fumbling around with his sleeping bag.

The sound of the quiet forest was truly relaxing even over Appa's loud snoring. Katara turned and looked at Aang who was already asleep his back facing her.

She had noticed that over the past few days he had seemed to become more and more worried about finding an Earth Master. She knew that he would, but she also knew that Aang was stressing over the time limit he had. He only had till the end of summer before the comit arrived to learn and master every element and so far he was only half way there. But in truth he hadn't truly fully mastered water all the way, but he was getting there very quickly.

She smiled and sighed letting her self sink deep into her sleeping bag. She was so tired and they had a very long day ahead of them.

They had to find a village that was supposed to be just north of their camp sight. From there they were planned to meet up with some old timer that knew a great deal regarding the whereabouts of the Earth Masters, or self proclaimed Earth Masters.

They were then going to follow his direction to the Earth Master that crazy king had described to Aang. But it all seemed a little strung out for her. Katara knew that she could handle it she just didn't know how good the guys were going to be about following so many directions. Knowing their luck they would end up captured or in the middle of a fight that they shouldn't have got involved with in the first place.

Katara rolled over and looked at the sky the twinkling diamond stars winking at her as she let her eyes partially close. She missed getting a long good night worth of sleep. Now, it was up at the crack of dawn and off; then they didn't set camp until way after the sun had set.

She didn't mind helping out Aang. He was her friend, but sometimes she just got so tired.

Her mind would torment her at night. In the beginning it was nightmares about Zuko. He was a ravenous monster that would tear all of them to pieces. But since the north pole those nightmares had subsided.

Now thoughts kept her awake at night. So many different thoughts that shouldn't really be there.

Like what if Aang didn't make it? What if he didn't master all the elements in time? What if they ran out of food and or money? What if they were captured?

She sighed and shook her head. She had to get all of those depressing and dark thoughts from her mind. She believed in Aang. And she believed in his cause.

But things were getting harder. Not only the fact that her monthly visitor had decided that it would show up just this morning, now she was sleeping on the ground trying to make the best out of the soft spot she had chosen.

She frowned as she felt a little wet drop land on her nose. She frowned and closed her eyes tight as another hit her on the forehead.

Katara frowned and opened her eyes as she heard the guys stirring about trying to get out of the rain. She laid there and looked up at the decieving sky. Not only was she just looking at a perfectly clear sky only moments ago, now it was pouring down in sheets after only a one or two warning drops.

She rubbed her head as she sat up. Can things get any worse?

One thing that you should never even think!


	2. Obviously it can

This is the chapter that I warned about. Forced actions occur in this chapter, and if you don't know what the word member refers to, please don't read this. I didn't feel that I needed to use the correct vulgar term to get my point across. I hope you like it, even if it is a little disturbing.

They didn't find much comfort or shelter from the storm, under the dense tree foliage. Katara just tried to make due with what she had, a soaked sleeping back and a very smelly Appa to shield her from the wind. Every thing will get better in the morning. Everything will be better in the morning.

But morning was along time in coming. Katara felt like her head was splitting in half. She sat up and reached out to touch Appa as she stretched, but the large bison wasn't there. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. It seemed like the guys had already packed up and left. But surely they wouldn't have just left her there. They knew better then that.

Katara grumbled and started to roll up her sleeping bag when a small piece of parchment floated to the ground. She bent over and picked it up and read Sokka's chicken scratch note.

"_Hey Aang went down to the river to the east to fill up your water pouch and to give Appa a bath. He got a lot of leaves tangled in his fur. I will be scouting ahead and will be back in an hour or so. If you wake up and find this head to the east and find Aang."_

"I can''t believe they actually left me." Katara huffed and hoisted her sleeping back up onto her back. "They even took my pouch!" She grumbled as she started walking through the dense forest to find Aang.

She walked and she walked and she didn't find any sign of a river. If Sokka had done that just to trick her, she was gonna so hurt him. She threw her sleeping bag down and sat on a rock grumbling and mumbling under her breath as she rubbed her feet.

"Not very smart being out her and all alone." Katara jumped up and picked up a large stick turning to look at a man that look like he hadn't had a good bath in oh say a year or two,

"Get away from me. I''m warning you.""

"You''re warning him? Just what exactly are you going to do little girl?" Katara turned as another equally dirty man came out on her left side.

"I said get away from me!" She yelled and gripped the stick tight in her hands, so tight in fact she thought she could feel splinters working into her palms.

Out of nowhere a third man came from behind her knocking the stick out of her hands and pinning her hands behind her.

She thrashed as she felt him slip a rope around her wrists and tie it. She pulled away from him and kicked at him, but she missed. This action brought forth the other two who had remained dormant until she was bound.

Katara screamed as they threw her to the ground.

"We're just going to have a little fun now, doll." Katara glared up at them.

"Over my dead body!" She glared up at the monster that was planning on taking full advantage of her. This just brought a crooked smile to the man's face.

"Is that what is going to take?" She glared at them with wide and frightened eyes. She was jerked around as one of the other's forced her to sit up on her knees. She turned with an elbow and caught the man in the crotch and tried to push her self up but one of the other's forced her back to her knees.

The dirtiest man, the man that had first showed his putrid face stood directly in front of her, putting her face level with the hem of his pants. She curled her nose as she felt the hands on her shoulder's pinning her down making it almost impossible to move.

She watched in horror as the man unlatched his belt. She could believe this was about to happen._ NO! This isn't going to happen!_ She convinced herself. She closed her eyes tight as the man pulled out his member.

_Just a nightmare. Just a nightmare. _But it wasn't a nightmare as the man pushed himself against Katara's mouth.

"Come on. You just have to open a little." Katara felt like she was going to puke, but decided against that. She turned her head to the side, then back to the other side when he started getting a little more persistent. The man that she had elbowed in the crotch came over and grabbed her jaw squeezing it hard on either side forcing her mouth open.

As soon as the man seen room enough he rammed hisself into her mouth and felt her gag around him.

Katara curled her nose up and opened her eyes glaring the man straight into his. She took a deep breath and clamped her teeth down as hard as she could. She heard the man scream and try to pull away, but she wasn't going to let go until she tasted the blood on her tongue.

The man finally managed to gather enough gall to tear himself from her teeth not completely taking all of it with him.

The other men, who where almost paralyzed in fear watched as she turned her head and spat out the remainder of the man's penis, which fell to the ground shriveled as if it, itself were in a great deal of pain..

Katara rolled back and brought her hands under her bringing her arms under her feet so that the knot was now in front of her. She scrambled to her feet and began to run.

But the other two men came back to there senses and started after her.

"Get back here you whore!"

"You're gonna pay for that!" One man got close enough to her to grab her hair. Katara frowned and stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around and landed her knee in the man's gut, doubling him over. When the man fell to the ground clutching his abdomen, she kicked her leg up landing her heel square in his nose.

She turned and continued running. Knowing that there was still one after her and she was not going to let that bastard catch her.

But she still had her arms tied so she couldn't run as fast, or as easily. This let the last man catch up to her effortlessly as she tried to duck a limb. She fell to the ground and rolled over onto her back. Any normal minded person would have known not to step right in front of her, but this guy didn't know any better. She snarled her nose and brought her leg up and kicked in the crotch. He fell to the ground and she rolled up to her knees and with a hard swing she landed her fists across the side of his head.

She hurried to her feet and started running again. She brought her arms up and began chewing on the rope. She had knocked all of them down, that would give her time so she could run awkwardly until she got the knot out.

She would turn one way into the trees then turn another until she found a small cave. She huddled into the cave and finally managed to get the rope from her hands.

_That would have been a lot easier if I would have had some water._ She thought to herself afraid to speak out loud, for fear that her persuers might hear. She sat in that cave for almost half an hour, but to her it seemed like eternity.

Katara crawled out and stood up looking around, her heart still beating hard in her chest. Her eyes were wide and dialated, making it hard for her to see straight. She looked around and none of the trees or rocks looked familiar.

She felt her blood run cold as the panic began to set in, shock would follow. She turned around in circles.

"SOKKA? AANG?" She stopped when she thought she heard some one yell an answer, and started running to the voice, but had she been in her right mind at the time she would have realized it was only her echo.

NEXT TIME ON MY BODY, MY HELL: Katara is running low on energy from the running and is nearing the brink of dehydration, who will find her once she looses consiousness?


	3. Get thee back demon

Ever had that feeling where you just wanted to quit and sit down and cry until you couldn't cry anymore? Well so does she. Read on.

Katara felt her feet begin to drag, she head the voices calling to her, but no matter how hard or how far she ran she never got any closer.

Her vison was far from normal and her skin felt like sand. She could fell the energy being sapped from her body but ther was nothing she could do about it. She had to keep going, she had to find Aang and Sokka, the would wake her up from this horrible nightmare.

Her head hurt; she felt sick to her stomach and the smell of those retched men wouldn't leave her nose. Her legs were weak, her heart was running low on give a shit and she really didn't want to keep going. But she had to. She had to find her friends. She was tired; she was weak from hunger and panic, she knew that she couldn't defend herself now if those ruffians found her.

She had been runnign for an hour at the least and hadsn't seen any sign of Aang or her brother. She hadn't seen any sign of life what so ever. She felt like crying but she was to tired to cry. She wanted to scream but she was to afraid that it would lead those men straight to her.

She need to find water, she could drink and heal her wrists from the rope burns. There wasn't any hint of a source of water. She could pull water from the plants but that would take a lot of energy that she didn't have.

Everything seemed to be after her. The tree branches tugged at her clothes. The wind nipped at her skin and bit through her clothes where the blood had dampened them.

She tripped over a large rock and fell to her face. She pushed her self up on her elbows and looked around. Nothing looked familar! No, everything looked familar. Every rock, every leaf, all the trees looked exactly alike! She felt tears well in her eyes, but she shook them away. She stood up and stumbled a few feet. Her eyes were playing tricks on her and she couldn't trust what she saw.

She seen someone coming down the trail, but it didn't look like Sokka and it was too tall to being Aang. She couldn't tell who it was. So she ran, or tried to run. Her legs wouldn't let her run like she should have. She stumbled and fell into a tree and hit her head. She fell to the ground and before she fell out of conciousness, she saw a pair of feet stop right in front of her.

Zuko stared down at the girl. She had tried to run from him but she hit a tree. He curled his nose, she looked like she had been put through a ringer, not to mention that the front of her was covered in blood. Zuko shook his head and gave a quick jerk to the ostrich-horse's reins, but the animal wouldn't move, it just kept staring at the girl.

"I don't have time for this." Zuko grumbled and looked back at her. He started to walk off but something inside him told him not to.

"Dammit." He cussed and walked back over to her picking her up and throwing her over the saddle of the ostrich-horse. He looked over her face for a moment then stood back up coming to the conclusion that it wasn't her mouth she was bleeding from. So he didn't have to worry about hurting her.

Katara opened her eyes slightly and seen the ground passing under her. She turned her head to the side and seen some man leading the beast she was on. She couldn't recognize him. He was just a blurry spat in her eyes at that moment. She tried to sit up but ended up falling backwards off of the animal with a loud thud.

Zuko turned around and seen her laying on the ground on her back just staring into the sky. He walked over to her and snarled as he looked down at her.

"You shouldn't be on the ground." Katara's eyes widened. That voice, she recognized that voice. She pushed her self to her feet and stood up straight, well she attempted to stand up straight, but ended stumbling backwards and landing on her butt.

Zuko walked over and squatted down in front of her.

"Are you done yet?" Katara frowned at him her vison startign to get alittle more cleared and kicked at him hitting him in the chest and knocking him on his butt. Katara scooted back and got to her hands and knees trying to get away from him.

Zuko shook his head. This woman was delusional. Something was definitely wrong, other the her being dehydrated. He stood up and walked over to her and walked along beside her as she tried to scramble away. He shook his head and bent down picking her up under one arm and carrying her on his hip.

Katara growled and started kicking and hitting him , but he just seemed to ignore it. Had she had any strength in her she might have done some damage.

She finally brought her arm back and it landed hard across his crotch. He bit his lip and threw her onto the ostrich-horse again.

"Sit. Stay!" He growled walking over to lean against a tree, glaring at her waiting for the throbbing emese pain in his groin to subside before he attempted walking to far, he didn't want to be throwing up what little food he had.

""Get ..away from me...""Katara growled as he walked back over to the beast. Zuko looked up at her with a death glare.

"Shut up." He hissed and turned to grab the reins but she threw a punch at him, hitting him lightly in the back of the head. Zuko growled and turned around grabbing her and tossing her off the horse.

"You want to be difficult? Then go!" Katara landed hard on the ground and glared back at him. She stumbled to her feet and started walking off in the opposite direction.

Zuko frowned and shook his head mounting the ostrich-horse and starting off in his own direction. He got a few meters away and stopped turning aroung to see where she had gotten to.

Katara was stopped and leaning against a tree, her head spinning. She needed something to drink and the more she walked the dizzier and more light headed she became.

Zuko shook his head. She wasn't going to let him help her so why should he even bother. He shrugged his shoulders and pushed his horse forward ignoring the little water tribe girl.

But a little tear inside him kept wondering about her. How far would it be before she passed out again? She would probably be attack by wild animals and torn to shreds.

He cursed at himself and turned the beast around, but the girl wasn't on the path. He rolled his eyes and started back tracking, if he had to he would knock her out, since she wouldn't let him help otherwise.

""Stupid wench."" He growled and continued down the path until he came to a place where the branches were broke.

He shook his head and tied his ostrich-horse to a tree and started to follow the broke branches on foot.

""What the hell am I doing?""

Okay. I don't know. This chapter gave me a really weird feeling when I wrote it. I just felt different! I don't know if it was a weird, or bad, or just different feeling. Let me know if this happens to any of you who read this.


	4. Second Wind

Nothing is ever over. I can't right a story and have nothing going on. But that is just me and the way I am. I did realize why it felt so funny thanks to one of my good reviewers -Lord Melkor- (yay hey girl luv ya! feminism ROCKS. Have a cookie.) that I didn't write whether or not he recognized her.

Well ...he ...didn't...I guess. Yeah that is what I am going to go with! More interesting that way! Me thinks?

Katara stumbled her way through the bramble bushes and trees. Where she was going she didn't have the slightest clue. Forward. That's all she knew. Around that tree, carefully over that bush. She looked around. She was lost. She sat down on her knees and cupped her head in her hands.

Her head hurt where she had hit the tree earlier, and she hurt behind her eyes.

She heard a rustling behind her in the bush. She turned around and seen a small squirrel run out from under the bushes like it was fleeing for it's very life. She gasp as two of the men from earlier burst through the thick. _God What next!_

"There you are you little wretch!" She scrambled to her knees and started to crawl away, her energy at this point spent. She rolled back over onto her back so that she could keep an eye on them and possibly fend them off if she could. She continued to push her self away from them but they kept getting closer and closer.

Finally, the shorter of the two men grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her towards them. He pulled her in close and she kicked at him trying to hit him in the face. He just smiled and dodged her foot grabbing the bottom of her skirt.

She growled catching a small second wind and threw her arm out catching the man's wrists. She clamped her fingers down digging into the man's skin with her nails. She pulled herself up to his arm and bit down.

She wasn't going to let go this time. The man shrieked and started hitting her on the head but the more he hit her the harder she bit down. He screamed for the other man to help him, but just as the other man began to move a wave of fire came from the forest and sent the man a good four meters into the trees.

"I hate men like you." A smug voice said. The man looked up at Zuko from the bush he landed in.

''I'm not fighting a fire bender! YOU ON YOUR OWN!" The man fumbled around and found his footing taking off like a bat out of hell.

Zuko turned his eyes on the man that the girl's teeth were still digging into. The man tried to run but it was obvious he wasn't going any where unless he wanted to leave part of his arm behind. Zuko narrowed his eyes and walked over to the girl. He looked down and seen the blood from the man's arm dripping out of her mouth. Her eyes were tight shut and her jaw was locked. She wasn't moving and didn't look like she intended to. He also noted that the man had bruised her face trying to get her off and looked as if he had busted her nose. But Zuko had to hand it to this girl, she wasn't going to go out without a fight, fair or not. Zuko reached down and grabbed the girl around the waist, but instead of her letting go of the man's arm she tensed up all over and grabbed the man's arm tight with her hands her fingers digging into his skin and her teeth pushing further into the meat on his arm.

Zuko's eyes widened. What the hell had happened to that girl that could barely see to walk, and didn't have enough energy to run, but it looked like nothing was going to get this girl's jaw unlocked?

Zuko shook his head and finally came to a conclusion, just about the time the man looked ready to pass out. It was either kill the man or knock out the girl. And considering that he didn't plan on knowing this girl, he knew he didn't want to kill for her; he chose the latter.

With a swift knock to the back of the neck, the girl's teeth unclenched and her arms fell limp. As Zuko pulled her away from the man, who was in deep shock, the blood that filled her mouth poured our like a crimson water fall adding more blood to her already stained dress. Zuko looked over the man quickly, noting the teeth marks that looked like two continuous curving lines instead of looking like an actual bite, and that the blood flow would continue if he didn't stop it soon. But it didn't bother Zuko if the man did die, it wasn't like he killed him or anything. As the man started to run off Zuko also noticed that the man had grip marks from the girls hands. Zuko picked the girl up and carried her back to her ostrich-horse. He threw her over the sadle again, but this time he tied her down.

_Dammit, if I have to help her she isn't going to fight. _He looked over her and took in all the information about her wounds that he could. Rope burned wrists, and a busted face. Zuko shook his head he needed to find some place to stop for the rest of the day. He had to get those bloody clothes off of her before she started to attract scavengers or predators.

He shook his head. After he got her cleaned up and she was concious again she could leave.

He looked at her again there was something vaguely familar about her, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe after the bruising and swelling went down he could figure it out.

He settled her down on the ostrich-horse's saddle blanket and made sure see was in the shade. He propped her head up on his bed roll and looked over her. He had to get the blood away from the and find out where most of it was coming from and that involved stripping the top half of her.

Zuko felt his face grow hot as a small flush crossed his cheeks.He frowned and scolded himself, it wasn't the time and wasn't the place to be ashamed. He was just doing it to save her life.

He took his dagger out and gently cut her shirt off. He peeled back the damp shirt and looked over her. Her chest was covered in blood along with her stomach and most of her upper body and extremadies. He swallowed hard and took his cantine off of the ostrich-horse and dampened a piece of cloth. He lightly wiped all of the blood off. He stopped and stared as **all** of the blood wiped clean. He sat back on his heels and scratched the back of his head.

"What the hell?" He stated flatly. He took a deep breath and quickly bandaged up her chest and moved on to her wrists. There had been ropes or some sort of restraint around them that had cut deep in to the skin. He cleaned them and wrapped them. He sat back and leaned his arm across his knee. He looked over her to check that most of the serious stuff was taken care of on the body before he moved to clean and stitch her face. Except for a few scratches, scrapes and bruises there was very little damage to her body. Her head had taken the brunt of the damage.

He sat cross-legged at her head and manuevered so that he could easily move her head to his lap. He looked down over her face and pulled the stray and loose hairs out of her face.

He found the first thing that needed stitching almost immediately. A gash in her head that must have came when she hit the tree. He pulled a bone needle out of the saddle bag that he had pulled down and sat beside him for just that reason. He whistled for the ostrich-horse. The beast instinctly stopped his grazing and walked over to his master. Zuko quickly reached up and plucked a hair fromt he animal's tail causing it to whinny in disapproval and run back to it's grazing.

Zuko quickly sewed up the gash and began cleaning the blood from her mouth and the rest of her face. As he wiped away most of the blood and dirt, her face began to seem more and more familiar. It wasn't till she started coming to that he figured it out. When she opened her eyes and those cerulean depths shown up at him, he felt like he had been kicked in the head. Her eyes fogged over as she slipped back into unconciousness.

He was frozen. He didn't know what to do next. This girl he had saved was the one traveling with the Avatar. The very same one that had offered to help Iroh after Azula did...what she did. Now what the hell was he supposed to do.

Yeah. So there. It gets worse when she becomes fully alert again! Oh and have I mentioned yet that I **HATE** writing ostrich-horse? well If I haven't I hate writing that. Also, all of you that read my story Not Me, will notice I have this thing about biting. Yes, more biting to come. I am a vampire. It's a fetish. I just love to torture my characters. Pick an excuse :)


	5. Do unto others

Hehe and more biting...Any way. um short chapter. So ..enjoy!

Zuko tired to stay awake after night had come but he had been riding and going for two days straight and sleep overcame him. He had made himself something to eat and forced the unconsious enemy to drink some water. After he had settled down, he set his back against the tree and rested her head in his lap. She would be better tomorrow and they would go there seperate ways.

Yeah. Right.

Katara weakly opened her eyes and looked at the dark forest. She looked up and seen someone asleep above her. She squinted her eyes as she tried to focus. She seen the dark hair, then the pale skin. But something was wrong with the face.

She opened her eyes a little as the haze in her eyes started to disappear. Then she seen it. The scar.

Katara screamed, and sat up causing Zuko to wake in a start. Had Katara been in her right mind she would have silently slipped away, but giving the circumstances her right mind was lost somewhere in the middle of the forest.

Zuko grabbed her and slapped his had over her mouth.

"Hush!" She narrowed her eyes and bit down hard on his hand.

"You wench! Let go!" But knowing that she wouldn't, he tried to pull his had back, but being as he was behind her that was rather difficult. Just like the man from the forest, the more he pulled the more she bit. Zuko snorted and reacted like a child. He growled and bit down on her ear.

She squeaked around his hand and bit him harder, causing him to bit down on her ear harder. He took his other hand and tried to pull his hand out of her mouth but she clamped down harder, so in turn so did he.

After about a minute or so of the back and forth biting contest Katara let go and threw her head back busting his nose, causing him to let go of her ear.

"YOU wretch!"" She scrambled to her feet and Zuko started to let her run. But he knew that she still wasn't fully healed or hydrated, also that he would have to go find her in an hour. He stood up and walked after her. She would run out of energy in a moment or two.

Zuko sighed as he walked upon her where she fell to the ground gapsing for air, like a fish out of water. He shook his head and walked over to her picking her up.

She started kicking and thrashing trying to get away, but the more she thrashed the weaker she became until she went limp. She looked up at him with untrusting eyes.

"You are to stubborn for your own good."" He growled and carried her back to the campsite. Even though it was completely against her will, she couldn't fight back. She wanted to but she could move. She was physically exhausted.

He took her back to the camp and laid her down on the ground. He growled and walked over to the fire he had set before he fell asleep and held his nose. He looked down at his hand were the little wretch had almost broke the skin.

He shook his head and looked back over to her where she lay limp on the ground. She had a fighters spirit, and the teeth of a baracuda. Her eyes were on him. Wild, scared and willing to do most anything to get away from him, the eyes of creature before it's life became that of the predator. But he wasn't preying on her, he was not her predator. He may have been her enemy, but an honor code kept him from attacking with more then fair advantage.

He would fight her at her best, not at her most vulnerable and tried. He frowned and walked back over to her picking her wrist up. She narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to speak.

"You shouldn't talk, you are just waisting your energy." She didn't listen.

"Don't touch...me..." She whispered harshly though at throat of sandpaper and cotton.

Then he got it. It wasn't the words that she had said, it was the way she had said them. In all reality her words should have been unmistakeably hardened and full of anger, but however vicious she had wanted to come off, beneath that thin coating lay a bundle of fear and uncertainty. It only could mean one thing. She was afraid of him, and by putting together the events that had lead up to this point he could guess why.

"I won't."

"Liar." She gasp and tried to get up. He started to get up and push her back down, but he sat back and crossed his arms over his knees.

"You really shouldn't use up all of your strength." She glared at him as she fell hard back to the ground. She winced as a sudden onslaught of pain entered her head like a rush of hot fluid. She groaned, causing Zuko to grow rigid. He watched her intently as she weakly brought a hand up to her head.

"What is it?"" He ask knowing that there could be more then a number of things wrong with her. She didn't answer him she just grabbed her head. He moved over closer to her as she groaned.

"What is wrong?" he ask a little more then demandingly. She still didn't answer. He shook his head and grabbed her arm.

"I can help.""

"Get away ...from ...me." She hissed. Zuko got all the information that he needed just by her talking. Her throat was swollen and that was causing a massive blood back up in her temple. He grabbed his cantine and placed his hand firmly on her forehead, pinning her arms down at her side with is knees. He started to pour the water in her mouth but she clamped it shut and turned her head.

"Hard headed! Just drink the water!" He growled. She just turned her head the other way. He frowned and held her chin tight in his hand and poured a little water on her mouth. She closed her eyes and refused to open her mouth.

"Look if I was going to do something I would have had plenty of time while you were passed out with your head in my lap." Her eyes shot open and she frowned. She opened her mouth and started to say something, but as soon as her mouth was open a sliver he poured in a stream of water, causing her to swollow hard and burst into a fit of coughing and sputtering. Zuko nodded in satisfaction and sat back down and stared at her.

"I knew that would get you to try and argue."" Katara just glared at him and turned her head. She couldn't get up and leave but that didn't mean that she had to talk to him or even look at him for that matter.

He probably set the whole thing up, for all she knew and she wasn't going to even acknowledge his existence.

Tell me what ya think!


	6. Harsh words cut deep

Okeey dokie then. Here we go. Whew I was working on three stories at one time now I am working on four! I love it! This chapter was really fun. But more fun to come!

* * *

"You can be mad all you want! I probably saved your life."

"I was doing fine without your help!" Katara growled and looked at him. She now had enough strength to argue but she still could move around a lot. She laid her head back on the bundle of leaves and huffed.

"It didn't look like it."She narrowed her eyes and threw a pine cone at him, hitting him in the back of the head as he poked the fire.

"I didn't ask for your help!"He turned and glared at her.

"WELL! You needed IT!"

"Did not." She fumed and turned her head to look into the forest.

"Did too. Stubborned headed female." Zuko grumbled to himself and poked the fire with the stick again. ( Has anyone ever seen a guy just poke a fire with a stick! That bothers me so much! Stop with the poking!)

"What did you say?"

"What I said was, is that you are a stubborn headed female!"

"Not any more stubborn then you!" Zuko finally rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air. His uncle always said you could never win an arguement with a woman, and he was right...like always.

Katara looked up at the sky as the sun was beginning to come up. She frowned and looked over at Zuko who seemed to be drifting in and out of sleep.

"Hey." She said softly, the furrowed her brows when he didn't answer.

"HEY!" She yelled and threw a pine cone at him again, she couldn't reach anything else.

"WHAT!" He yelled back his head snapping up as he came out of his trance. He galred at her knonwing that she was going to gripe about something.

"I want you to take me back to my friends now."

"Oh I thought you didn't need help?" She narrowed her eyes and felt around for something to throw but couldn't find anything, that wouldn't kill him at least.

"What's the matter out of pine cones?"

"If you want I could throw a rock?"

"You couldn't even pick it up." He hissed and took a drink from his cantine. She squinted her eyes and caused a sliver of water to reach out and slap him in the face as he went to put it down. He shook his head and stared at her.

"You have enough energy to do that, but you can't even move?"

"That's your fault." He looked at her and shook his head.

"So you are saying I should have left you alone?"

"Yes."

"And let those men have their way with you?"

"I would have got away."

"No, you would have been raped then killed." He said matter of factly. She frowned and looked away from him. The harsh reality hit her. He was right, those men would have killed her, but she doubted that would have been the worst part. How dare he even say such things so forwardly and so bluntly! How the hell did he know? She was much stronger then he gave her credit for. Not at the moment, but she was.

"I want to get back to my friends." Zuko shook his head even though she didn't see it.

"No. I don't have any spare clothes to give to you. We have to wait until you can walk and get to the village north of here. Then once you work for some clothes then you can go. I will not take you back to your group without any clothes on."

"WHAT!" She screeched. She looked down and it wasn't until he mentioned it that she realized that the only thing she had covering the top half of her body was a make shift bandage.

"Where is my shirt!"Zuko kicked himself mentally, he should have never brought it up, and she wouldn't have noticed.

"I had to cut it off and get rid of it."

"WHY?"

"Would you shut up with the yelling! First of all I had to find out if you were wounded! Second I wasn't going to put both of our lives in danger just for modesty." She frowned uneasily and crossed her arms over her chest with what little strength that she could muster.

Zuko rolled his eyes and leaned back on the ground.

"I didn't see anything."

"How did you not? Every thing was exposed." Zuko glared at her. It was just like a woman to assume the worst of a man. And that everyman was out for one thing.

"I wasn't concerned with that. I had to see if you were wounded." She rolled her eyes and looked away again.

"Thank you, I think." She grumbled under her breath. He hardly heard it, but he did hear it. He looked at her.

"Well at least your kinda grateful."

"What do I have to be grateful about? I was almost raped, killed! I have dehydrated and so weak I can't move. And to top that off I was rescued by the enemy exiled prince that is chasing down my closest friend for a prize, and has made our journey a living hell! Also I am laying here half naked in the woods with some guy I don't even know, who plans on doing god knows what to me and you expect me to be grateful?" Zuko stood up and walked over to her picking her up in silence.

"What are you doing put me down!"

"Would you stop your preaching. I haven't done any thing to you but help."

"You've done plenty! What are you doing!" He clenched his teeth and very carefully pulled himself up onto the ostrich horse making sure that she was stable in his lap before he reached for the reins. She was sitting cross ways in his lap her legs hanging off of one side.

"You can't walk and I am exhausted. We need to find a cave around her so that you don't cook."

"If I could move I would knock you in to the next ocean." She growled.

"I bet you would. Now shut up and be still." He said not really paying her much attention.

Katara tried her hardest, and it took most of her energy to hold her head up and keep her body from leaning against his. But she couldn't do it. She was so weak that every bump she would fall back against him, but would quickly try to correct herself.

"Would you just lean back already! You aren't doing anything but spending the energy that you are getting back. And the sooner you are strong again, the sooner we go our seperate ways." She sighed for the second time in an hour he had been right. She wasn't used to traveling with a man that was right even part of the time. The guys she traveled with were never right. She took a deep breath and leanded her head against his shoulder. _Stupid man, thinks he is so smart. I'll show him. _But before she could think any further on it she felt extremely relaxed, comfortable even. She rested back against him and closed her eyes. She was just going to rest them for a minute.

Zuko looked at her and frowned. She had finally quit being childish. He had never pictured her as the type to be so particular. He stopped the animal as he realized that she went to sleep. With one arm he held her steady and with the other he reached into the saddle bag and pulled out his cloak that doubled as his blanket. It wasn't much but it would cover her.

Zuko draped the cloth over her shoulders and her back resting his arm on the top side of it instead of her flesh. He couldn't even imagine how uncomfortable it was for her. To be savagely attacked by strange men in the forest, then wake up in the arms of the enemy.

* * *

Well, this puts them in an awkward situation if any one was to see them. Hehe somany evil thoughts I don't know where to start! 


	7. A thorny hell unto me

Do di do di do do. Well I never made a story were if it rained it got better. Y'know that old saying when it rains it pours! Yay.

* * *

Zuko had kept the animal at a steady pace through the brush for around ten minutes when Katara began to stir. Zuko watched her closely and moved his arm accordingly so that she didn't fall, but kept the animal going.

They had to get to a cave or an overhang or something. He could feel the sleep gnawing at him and the weight pushing down on him. Carrying his own weight then another extra hundred pounds or so with the girl was hard to keep steady.

Suddenly Katara's eyes flew open, and in the mists of sleep she had forgotten where she was and what happened. All she saw was Zuko. She threw both of her arms up hitting the reins out of his hands and knocking him across the face. Zuko tried to catch her, and caught her at the hips but before he could pick her up her back landed in a thorn bush.. Zuko Took a deep breath and leaned down and gently pulled the rest of her up.

Katara's eyes were wide as she stared at him. He colud see tears welled up in her eyes and it was a real suprise she wasn't bawling her eyes out, because he knew that hurt. She didn't say anything just looked at him and narrowed her eyes.

"I didn't do that! You did." He hissed and pushed his ostrich horse further. He had to find some place now! She had to have more that a hundred thorns in her back, some even going through the bandage. Zuko frowned and looked around, and seen a small cave like indention in the side of a large bolder that would suffice. Zuko pulled her close ignore her wincing and kicked his ostrich-horse into a gallop. He didn't know what kind of thorn bush she fell into but he did know that there was a bush that produced beautiful flowers and fruit, but the thorns covering the bush were very toxic, adn it happened to be natice to the area. Considering it wasn't season for the bush to bloom or flower he didn't know whether or not it was poisonous.

_Better be safe then sorry._ He thought. He pulled the reins to make the beast skid to a stop and jumped off with Katara in hand.

She clung to his neck as he ran with her in fear of him dropping her again. She could feel every little thorn peircing her back and she wanted them out.

Zuko slowed down once he entered the cave and looked around. The cave was an abandoned den for somesort of animal. A bear-frog maybe, or a moutain-lion-moose. The cave went down deeper into the ground and there was leaves scattered about that had once been piled into a nest.

He looked down at the ground and began scooting the leaves together with his feet. He finally got the leaves piled up like he wanted them and sat her down.

"Can you sit up?" She nodded and he let go of her shoulders. Zuko watched her for a second to make sure that she was indeed strong enough to support her own weight then he turned around pulling the blanket, that he had used to cover her, off of the ostrich-horse.

He walked back over to her and held it up between him and her.

"Take off the bandages and lay down on your stomach." She huffed and quickly did what he said. Or attempted. She couldn't get the bandages off of her back becase the thorns were pinning them to her flesh.

"I can't." Zuko growled and held the blanket up above his face.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I can't get the damn bandages off of my back." Zuko shook his head and threw the blanket down. So much for modesty. She might not have long if the thorns were poisonous. Zuko got down on his knees behind her and getnly pulled the fabric loose from the thorns. She grabbed it and brought it around the front and handed it to him. He again pulled the fabric loose. The last wrap exposed her breast and she blushed madly. Zuko, however didn't notice. He was to busy trying to pull the last bit of fabric loose from her flesh.

After finally getting the last little bit off he pushed her shoulder's gently forward.

"Don't lay down yet." He ordered and looked closely over her back where the thorns were putruding.

"Are they burning?"

"Of corse they are!"

"No. I know that they are stinging but are they burning? Like fire?" Katara sat and felt for a minute then shook her head.

"No, just stinging." Zuko nodded and reached up pushing her hair out of the way of her neck. He was trying to figure out where he wanted to start.

"Why?"

"Well now I know that you didn't fall into a poisonous bush."

"Fall? You pushed me." Zuko rolled his eyes he wasn't going to get into this again. He turned around and folded the blanket and laid it down in front of her.

"Lay down."

"No."

"Lay down."

"No."

"Fine then have thorns in your back, I really don't care!" Zuko growled and crossed his arms over his checst. Katara huffed and reluctently laid down crossing her arms and laying her head down on them.

Zuko looked over her back and determined to himself that she looked very much like a porcupine. He rubbed his hands together bringing a small fire ball to each hand.

"What are you doing!" Katara said with a hint of worry in her voice. Zuko didn't pay attention to her. He sat back on his ankles and extinguished the fire. His hands were still slightly smoking when he put his directly over her back, only a few centimeters seperated his hands from scalding her back.

Slowly he moved his hands over her back without touching it, making sure to cover the entire area where the thorns had nestled.

Katar huffed and turned her head around to look further into the cave. He obvioulsy wasn't going to pay any attention to her. That would have been fine with her had he not been hovering over her back, with her laying on her stomach without anything on the top part of her body.

Zuko finally decided that he had covered the whole area. He swallowed hard, either his little trick worked and this wouldn't hurt that bad, or she was going to scream and give away their hiding spot. He pulled out one of the larger thorns and watched the side of her face for a reaction. She winced, but she didn't seem like it hurt as much as he had feared.

He continued on puling one thorn at a time, being careful to do it as easy as he possibly could. She sat in silence, wincing occasionally as the throns had crooked tips. To say anything would be awkward, or some sort of feeling along that direction. Her stomach was churing as random thoughts jumped into her head. What if he decided to go primal on her? How could she fight him off if he did? Was all of this part of a plan of his? Why is he being so caring? How can he be caring? He was raised a prince, but that doesn't mean that he is in any way caring. He was ruthless and stubborn.

"OW!" She screamed and jumped as he pulled at horn from her neck. She started to jump up but Zuko grabbed her by the shoulders and held her firmly down.

"What are you doing?"

"You can't sit up until I have gotten all of the thorns out."

"That hurt!" Katara said still tryign to sit up. Zuko pushed her down onto the ground and held her there.

"I can't help that! It will hurt! Now hush." He growled and pinned her to the ground until she was ready to 'behave'.

"You are a real dick you know that." Zuko cocked his eyebrow and looked at her. That wasn't something he pictured her saying.

"I've been told."

"Good. Now will you hurry up. I would like to get the bandages back on as soon as possible."

"You just have to wait until I am finished." He hissed. Katara huffed and laid her head down sideways on her arm.

Zuko pulld the last of the thonrs from her back and smoothed his hand over her skinn to make sure that there wasn't any little ones left. With the tail of his shirt he wiped the small blood drops from her back and sat back.

"There." He said and stood up. Katara sat up and covered herself with her arms, watching as Zuko headed further itno the cave.

"Where are you going?"

"To see if we can go any further in. We could be in danger if we stay this much in the open."

"In danger?" She said to himslef seeing as how he was already deep into the cave.

* * *

Hehehe. Yeah not much bickering in this one, but it kicks up when she gets to feeling better. 


	8. Darkness will befall thee

Sorry it took so long. I've been having 'technical' difficulties. For one I am all thumbs and can't type right now. So if there a a couple of mistakes. I do appologize. I am happy with this chapter. And I send a shout out to one of my reviewers, (I can't look at my reviews at this moment but I will get back to you on the pen name) , that gave me the idea.

* * *

Zuko walked inot an opening. The mouth of the cave was small and narrowed as he walked, but he had past a very narrow space and come into a huge cavern. The cave didn't continue on least that he could squeeze through. He brought up a lit fist and looked around the immense carvern that only opened up through the way he had entered. He smiled as a a gentle breeze blew in from the crack he had squeezed through. He nodded as he decided that this would be a good place to rest and be out of sight. He figured that he had better go back and get the girl. He didn't know why or for what reason he was being so careful of her and protective. May he was trying to pay her back for trying to help Iroh. Or maybe it was because he had a soft spot and was weak. Either way he was a fool.

He went back through the narrow passage way back to the mouth of the cave but just as he made his way back to where he had left the girl a rock hit him in the head. He grabbed his head and stumbled back against the wall. He looked up and glared at the girl who was sitting, where he had left her, crossing her arms over her bandaged chest.

"Now what the hell did you go and do that for?" She glared at him and snarled her nose up.

"How dare you leave me here all alone! I can't even walk, how am I supposed to defend myself if someone was to attack!"

"You could throw something." He growled and walked over picking up the folded blanket. She growled at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Oh your real caring."

"No, I'm not. I don't care whether you live or not, I just can't have you dying and bringing up scavengers." He hissed. She felt utterly disgusted. He walked over and picked her up. She pushed against him hard.

"Put me down!"

"You can't walk yet."

"I said put me down!" Zuko rolled his eyes and dropped her on the ground. She hit hard and felt the breath knocked out of her. She gasp for breath for a moment as he stared at her.

"Now can I carry you. It's a lot faster then you walking and a lot less of a pain then dragging you." She reached her hand up to him and he jerked her up into his arms.

She sat in silence her arms around his neck locked in a vice grip to keep from being dropped on the ground. _Who the hell does this man think he is? Sure he's a prince, but not my prince! He has no atturity over me! Doesn't care whether I live or die, bastard. I don't care whether he lives or dies either! _Katara said in a huff. She was pouting something that rarely came up and that she didn't believe she had done in a while.

Zuko pulled her real close and tight as they started into the narrow space. Katara blushed madly as she could feel his muscles through his shirt. His breath was hot on the side of her face. She frowned and looked over his shoulder at the wall. _Katara, your disgusting._

But she wasn't the only one that noticed the awkwardness of their bodies touching over so much area.

Zuko felt his face grow hot as she was pressed against him. He had done his very best to ignore her...endowments, when he was dressign her wounds and pulling the throns from her back even though they were right there. But now they were right there, pressing against him, and he couldn't ignore that. Only a thin bandage kept them hidden, and that was good. He didn't think that he could deal with very much exposure.

Her bronze toned arms were already clinging to him, in fear of him droppign her again. Why did she have to be so stubborn why could she realized that he was going to help, well help before he defeated her friend. He scodled himself for even letting admiring thoughts about the puny little rag even into his mind. Enemy. She's the enemy.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity to either party, they emerged into the vast cavern. He set her down holding her still as he brought a lit fist up to guide their way. She had to lean on him, but god knows she didn't want to. How much longer was she going to be so weak? Never in her life had she been weak for so long. Even if it were for only two days.

They made it to the center of the large room and he gently sat her down. She curled her knees under her and watched him as he gathered up some kindling with his free hand. He sent the fire to the kindling. The small fire lit the room enough for him to find more feed for the fire. She watched him intently. Then she spoke.

"How is it that you were caring earlier, then you turn into this callous monster."

"I'm not a monster."

"Oh? Says you."

"I saved your life didn't I?"

"Hardly! You threw me into a potentially poisonous thorn bush! Then leave me alone for any one in the woods to attack!" Zuko narrowed his eyes and walked over to her squatting down to her eye level. He stared at her eye to eye no more then an inch from nose to nose.

"First of all I did save your life. Those men were monsters. They were going to hurt you, I'm not. Second I didn't throw you into the thorn bush, you fell. And I wasn't gone for ten minutes at the most."

"Sound like a hero from your point of view." He glared at her. She had courage, he could give her that.

"Look, I know that you ahve been through a lot. But I have risk my own safety to help you. You should me a little grateful."

"I've already told you I have nothing to be grateful for."

"So be it then. Then quit your complaining. For someone who doesn't want any help you do complain an awful lot."

"Well I can't enjoy myself when I don't like the company I am forced to keep." That seemed to be the last straw. Zuko stood up and huffed. He turned on a quick foot and walked over to the small crevis.

"Where are you going now!"

"You don't like my company, you don't appreciate what little I have done for you, you don't need me." He growled and disappeared into the dark crack. He stormed out into the mouth of the cave and grabbed his ostrich-horse by the reins. He threw him self onto the saddle and kicked the beast forward.

Katara sat there in the center of the large room alone. She looked down at the small fire he had left lit. It wasn't going to last long the kindling was burning fast. She looked around and gathered more from around her.

"I don't need him. I can survive on my own." She said to her self, but little did she know what lay just ahead. Things were about to go from bad to worse, to hell in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Oh he is such a pout. I LOVE IT! He can pout all he wants as long as he comes back.

SPEAKING OF which. What is the deal with Nickelodeon? I mean when are they gonna start up showing Avatar again? I know they show some reruns sometimes Midday but what about the new season? Did I miss something?


	9. Being Followed

Okay my grammar was horrible in the last installment. I think it is better in this one. I wasn't in such a hurry this time. I really really really really really like this chapter.

* * *

Zuko pushed his beast further. He had to clear his mind before he returned to the cave. He didn't have a lot to think about but then again there were thoughts that needed to be thought. He shook his head. He was confusing himself, and that didn't happen very often. He found himself slightly backtracking, where the girl had fist stumbled into the tree. Had he really gone that far?

He looked around seeing the trail of dried blood, now just dark brown splats on the ground that lead from the direction she was runnign from. Zuko squinted his eyes.

"Just exactly what happened to her?" He muttered quietly. If the blood didn't come from her, who or what then did it come from?

Zuko shook his head. Why not? He had nothing else to do rather then ride. He followed the trail for what seemed like a mile or so before the splatter began to appear larger. Zuko stopped his animal and frowned looking harder at that spatter.

Was he seeing that right or was his exhausted mind playing tricks on him. No. He was definatly getting closer. But to what? What in the name of the Fire Lord could that girl have been through for there to be so much blood. He knew that there was alot on her, but to see blood that looks to have been sprayed? Or maybe shot? Spurted might be a good word.

Zuko looked behind him and an odd sensation shot through his entire body. That feeling of something is coming combined with a nervous tingle on the back of his neck. He quickly looped the reins of his mount to a close tree and decided to push forward on foot.

He followed the blood trail further into the thickening of the forest. Pushing the tree limbs aside and forcing his way through. He could see on various limbs and leaves where something bloody had pushed through going in the opposite direction of him.

He stopped. Something was following him. He turned and scanned the thick brush. He didn't see anything, but still his insticts and his senses were running wild. But he wasn't the type to tuck tail and run. He narrowed his eyes keeping his ears sharp as he turned to continue on his path.

He came upon a small clearing and stopped dead in his tracks. Slighty off of the middle of the clearing was a massive spot of dried blood. What ever had happened, had happened here. He moved slowly over to the spot and looked around it for any sign of what really did happen. He froze for a moment letting his ears take over his concentration. He didn't know who was following him but he definately decided that it was human. He kept his eyes to the ground as if he were studying something, all the while tracking the person by listening to their movements. Zuko looked back at the trail and noticed that it looked like something had been dragged away from the blood. He stood up slowly making sure to keep up with the perosn who thought they were sneaky. He walked forward tracing the outline of the disturbance in the dirt with his eyes. It lead into the bushes. He pushed the bushes back and his noramlly hot blood ran as ice and thicker then tree sap.

A man was sprawled out on his back, his pants pulled down a little below his butt, of corse exposing what would have been his private area. But something was wrong. Zuko felt his stomach turn as he noticed that the end of the man's penis was completely gone. Not just hanging there, or even close to the body. It was GONE. Zuko looked over the man, he was already stiff and all of the blood in him, or what was left, had settled into his back. The animals had gotten to him, eating and tearing at various parts of his body. The corpse couldn't have been there very long for the stench wasn't as bad as it could have been. Zuko shook his head after regaining his composure and covered the body with dirt. Zuko stood up and frowned. Whoever it was that was following him was standing right behind him now. His guess the person was trying to scare him.

Zuko crossed his arms and shook his head.

"You aren't a very good tracker are you?" He said and turned around. A small older man stood looking back up at him with a pitchfork in his hand.

"I...I...I am taking you...as my prisoner." The old man stuttered in fear. He didn't actually believe it was the rouge Fire Nation prince, but he was wrong and now he stood face to face with a very fierce enemy.

"Oh. How do you plan on doing that old man?"

"My..my..son already had your girlfriend, or sister or what ever. So if you don't want any harm to come to her ...I suggest..th..that..." The man trailed off. A fire had lit in Zuko's eyes as the man spoke of the girl in the cave. He hadn't put his life on the line for someone to use her against him as bait. Zuko looked over the small man and scaneed the forest closely with his eyes. The man wasn't a soldier, and was a fool. He had come alone. Zuko jerked forward landing a smooth kick to the man's knee, making the old man drop the pitchfork and fall to his knees. Zuko then brought his foot down on the man's head with an axe kick. He didn't want to kill the poor fool just knock him out for long enough he could get back to the cave.

Katara curled up next to the fire and laid down on her side, resting her head on her arm. She watched the fire as it lapped at the small kindling that was left. Her mind was turning. Where was she to go from here? Were Aang and Sokka even looking for her? Surely they were. Right? What was she goign to do about her little problem with the prince? She was rather dependant on him, even if she rather not admit that out loud. She could, however, feel her strength slowly coming back.

Zuko had made sure that she drank, and had fluid in her system. Then he dropped her in the bush. She felt like her back was on fire, but she knew that there wasn't a thing she could do about it.

She couldn't say much good about him. The selfish brat took off and left her. Twice. And this time she didn't know if he was coming back. She could manage without him, but full recovery might take longer on her own then she might want.

She closed her eyes as the cooling breeze passed over her from teh small opening that lead out of the cave.She took a deep breath and listened to the sounds that echoed through out the cave. The came a sudden sound that startled her. Hastened foot steps were quickly entering the cavern. She froze, before her rationally thinking caught up with her. She took a deep breath and sat up looking at the opening.

It probably was just Zuko. And that it was. Zuko burst through the small crack as if he had been shot from a cannon. His eyes were wild as he let the adjust to the dark of the cave. He seen her and ran over to her and kneeled down.

"Are you ok?" Katara cocked an eyebrow and stared at him. She nodded dumbly not knowing whether the serious look in his eyes should panic her or frighten her more.

"Yea..h?"

"Good!" He said and picked her up.

"Where are we going now!"

"Out." Katara rolled her eyes, but instead of pushing an arguement, the tone in his voice convinced her to save it for later. Instead of heading back out of the cave mouth he headed towards the other end of the cavern. He was looking for another way out. But just as he had suspected there weren't any holes or cracks large enough for the girl, let alone himself, to fit through. He walked over to the farthest most end of the cavern and set her down against the wall. He through the balnket around her and started to walk off.

"Just where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Stay there. I have to take care of something." Zuko ordered not being kind in his words at all. He sounded as if she were his captive or something along that route. Katara huffed and pulled the balnket aroundn her tight. She watched as he walked over and snuffed out the little fire that was left. She couldn't see anything. She couldn't even see her own hand if she was to hold it in front of her face. It was dark. It was black. And it was cold. She took a deep breath and tried to focus her eyes to no avail. She then turned to her other senses. Touch. She could only feel dampness and dirt beneath her fingers along the ground. The wall was cool and moist from the water dripping from the surface. That didn't do her much good. Smell wouldn't help her much, considereing that she had lost the scent of Zuko when he left her. Taste, well hah that was useless.

But hearing. She focused all her enegry to her ears and listened. She could hear footsteps. Two different patterns. Pat thud pat..pat thud pat.. Was the first. Rather clumsy and unsure, almost as if there was a limp or a weaker leg. Pah...pah...pah...pah..was the second. Quick and quiet, almost half as soft as the first. That was Zuko, it had to be. She closed her eyes tighter as if it would help her hearing.

Then her eyes shot open as something rather large was thrown at her feet. She couldn't see it but she could feel it grabbing at her. It caught ahold of her ankle and tried to pull closer to her.

She shreiked and with a firm kick kicked it away from her and it landed with a thud. Then it was quiet. She heard a scooting, as if something was being drug. Then something pulled on the edge of the blanket.

"HELP ME!" A voice screamed in fear and panic not knowing if anyone was there to hear.


	10. Hell thine name be me

Did I freak you out a little in that last chapter? Well that was nothing. I gave myself chills writing this one. I hope I give at least one person nightmares. Oh and FYI an incubus is a sort of daydream that is more of abad thing then a dream.

* * *

A sudden burst a flames lit up the cave enough for Katara to see the man clawing at her blanket. It wasn't Zuko, that was good. The flames however, lit the man a blaze quickly crawling up the man's body. Katara freaked and kicked the man back and scooted further back into her little corner. The look in the man's eyes. The pure terror. Katara closed her eyes tight as the darkness surrounded her once more. She hugged herself and waited for the noise. Any noise. The sound of feet scuffling, the sound of someone breathing. But there was nothing. Cold, dead silence. That send thousands of tendrils down her spine picking at every nerve along the way. She hugged herself tighter refusing to open her eyes.

It is all a nightmare. It will all go away. But slowly as she held her eyes tight, incubus after incubus started to fall in front of her eye lids, playing and dancing on the blackened skin. The hungry look in the men's eyes that had tried to rape her. The monsterous hunger she felt as they pulled at her. Every sense ran wild as she could feel the men's sickening touch rolling over her skin. The feel of the sharp pain running through her head as she hit the side of the tree. An immense stabbing sensation in her back as the thorns were pulled one by one. Then this. The horrid look in the man's eye. He was terrified, and his eyes said it all. The said "Help me." His voice had already screamed it out to her ears but the look in his eyes spoke directly to her soul, making her heart wrench in fear and desperation.

Was this man bad? Did he die in vain, or did he deserve it? No. No one ever deserved to die, no matter the crime. But what was the crime that this man had been accused of? Or caught in? And what of Zuko? Was he the enemy or was he her savior? Was he both? Could he be both?

As sudden as the incubi appeared they vanished, leaving her alone again in the dark with only her fear to warm her icy blood.

A cold hand grabbed her shoulder and she screamed. She kicked out violently, eyes sealed shut, as she tried to get the demon from her. There was no way this creature was going to take her alive. Strong arms wrapped around her, keeping her from fighting. They were trying to claim her. Drag her into the deep dark depths of hell along with the other demonic entities. She tired again to scream but her breath forsaked her. She could find no strength in her heart, nor breath in her chest to force into a vocal noise. Fear had taken hold of her, digging knife like talons deep into her soul, stealing the breath from her and paralyzing her as she could no longer feel to move.

Zuko held her firmly to him. The way she was fighting she could do serious damage to him and her both. He had to calm her down.

"Quiet now! No one is going to hurt you anymore!" He ordered in a soft tone. He could feel her pulse beating hard in her chest at a rapid rate. If he didn't slow it down, her heart could very well explode in her chest from the stress being put on it. Her body temperature was fluctuating wildly, first she would be scorching hot, the next cold as death. Zuko felt his body start to flood in fear, not only for the girl's life, but what was wearing off onto him from her.

Katara could feel the mighty arms around her, preventing her from running, preventing her from escape. No one was there to save her, no Aang, no Sokka, no Gran-Gran. No one. She couldn't do it alone. She started to cry. She didn't want to be pulled into the vast emptiness, she didn't want to disappear into that endless void. An urge pulled at her, whispering to her from far away. A voice came to her out of the darkness, sommoning her to be strong. She couldn't speak she couldn't answer. She had no strength left. She had nothing. But still the voice spoke to her in soft tones. Urging her to be strong, to push forward and prevail over the darkness before her. That everything was going to be fine. But the darkness was so dense, she couldn't move. She tried to do as the voice commanded but her spirit wouldn't let her. Another voice came to her then. _It's hopeless, just give it up._ Who was this voice? A voice from deep inside her own self. Inside her mind a voice full of harshness and truth emerged. Give it up, it coached. What is worth living for, if an incubus can feast on your soul? But the voice of reason and life came stronger then.

"Listen to me Katara. You are not going to give up. You have been through to much." Zuko said clinging to her as her body started to jerk. Tears were streaming constantly down her face. Zuko watched her as she fought. Tears fell from his own eyes upon her hair. So much torture and anguish inside one's own heart was a horrifing thing to experience, and one hundred times worse to witness first hand.

What was she fighting? Her sanity? Her own will to survive? Perhaps the monsters that had attacked her? All of these were possibilites, and nothing could be ruled out. Zuko gasped as her body suddenly limped in his arms. Her body temperture dropped and her head fell limply back against his chest.

"No. No. No. Don't you give up now!" He ordered. He laid her on her back and brought a flame to his hand so that he could look over her. Her bronze face was pale and her blue eyes were rolled back in her head. Such is the power of one's mind. Zuko caught his breathing quicken, he took a brief moment to compose himself before he put his ear to her chest. Her heart was beating faintly. But it was beating none the less. He raised his cheek close to her mouth to feel for breath. He waited but not a warm burst, or even a puff,passed over her lips. He set the fire to a lump of kindling and tilted her head back. Once a deep breath. Then again. He watched as her chest rose as he gave her breath, only to get no response in return. He clasped his hands and pumped her chest, then again tried to breath life into her. After a few rounds of repitition, Katara gasp for breath and began to hack. Quickly Zuko sat her up against him so that her air passage was unobscured. He pulled her close to him in order to comfort her.

'Zuko?"

"Hm."

"You are an ass you know that?" She said and fell into a deep sleep. After all fighting against ones own demons is tiring work. Zuko smiled and nodded.

"Yes. I know." He leaned back against the wall, positioning her with her head on his chest. He placed his hand on her shoulder so that he could monitor her breathing. He looked out into the darkness of the cave just beyond the reach of the small fire. Somewhere within that room was a man who had tried to harm her. A burnt corpse that tried to steal her away, while she was in the most vulnerable of states. He had lied to himself. He had said he wouldn't kill for this girl. But he had. For a man to try and take as bait a woman who normally would not need any help in defending herself, was one thing. But when that woman was unable to fight back was another. Only a coward would try that. He hated cowards. Even so, now the man he encoutered in the woods would have a son to bury. It was by their own faults. They should have known not to mess with the Prince of the Fire Nation.

* * *

Tell me exacly how that made you feel! Oh and for those of you who don't know my writing very well, no this isn't going to start an automatic realtionship. Come on now. How lame is that. I have way to many twists in mind for this story and by the time I am done, I'll be a pretzel delux! 


	11. Between a rock and a hard place

Okay wow I have been slagging off haven't I? I will try and get better.I remember writing this and something I was going to put an A/N next to it but I forgot what it was. It was like a similarity to something...I dunno. Well enjoy!

* * *

Zuko woke up far before the girl. First thing he had to do was dispose of the body. Zuko frowned. Yeah, easier said than done. He had to find it first, but then where would he hide it. To go out into the open would be exceptionally risky, but then to leave him in the cave..What if he and the girl were forced to stay there longer? How long until the rank stench would grow overwhelming? But they couldn't stay there, forced or otherwise. He had already been spotted, and he had let that man live. The old man would surely begin to wonder as to where his son had disappeared to, and why he hadn't yet returned with the girl as his captive. He didn't know just how tactical the old timer was, but he didn't need to risk anything. The man could return in only a matter of hours with an entire malitia if he wasn't careful.

Zuko frowned as he found the body. The man was much heavier then he had looked, adding around ten pounds worth of dead-weight. Zuko struggled slightly, manuevering the heavy corpse through the narrow pathway into the cave opening.

Zuko let out a puff as he let the body fall to the ground. Zuko grimaced as he looked over the man. The corpse was in an unnatural position and the eyes, void of life as they were, were frozen in agony and f ear. A horrified expression was frozen on the pale face. Woe be to those who die of fright for they would never know of the other side.

Zuko smiled. His uncle had many proverbs, he didn't know why all of the sudden one would pop into his head. The corpse at his feet had lost it's life in battle not out of fear. Zuko's frown deepened. He wasn't that scary was he?

"Now what am I going to do with you?" He ask and looked out of the opening of the cave. His ostrich horse, however dumb, had found it's way back to the cave He shook his head. He knew that if the beast seen the body that it would petrify and refuse to move until the scent had left it's nose. Funny how beasts noses are so sensitive to smell the death before the decomposition sets it.

Zuko kneeled down and looked again over the man. He could toss him into the river, weighting him down with rocks, but then the water supply would be filled with death. Already the water was full of who knows what to toss a member of the deceased into it would only make the matters worse.

A thought then barreled into his mind into his mind completely out of nowhere. He could scatter the man. Slice him into chucks, or atleast managable pieces. Then all he would have to do was place them in areas out of sight and let the scavengers to tend the rest.

Zuko frowned and shook his head as a shiver ran down his spine. The muck that had tarnished the gem of his mother and spawned forth his sister and himself, was making it's way though his veins. His sister had always taken after the darker and more vicious of their parents. Yet, on very rare occasions had the thick demented fluid of his father's seed penetrated his brain, taking over the morality that his mother had given him. This was one of those times.

Zuko shook his head hard, as if to cast away the thoughts that needn't enter his mind. That is exactly what he had tried to escape when he spoke out...Zuko's hand reached up and lightly graced his scar.

"Focus!" He startled himself as he yelled. With a gasp he looked to the body as if he had possible woke the man. Zuko let out a shaky sigh. The girl's little episode had gotten to him, regretfully. It was final. He had to get rid of the body before the sight of it drove him mad. His mind cranked only for a few hard moments before he straightened his back. He turned and looked back over his shoulder to the small crevis.

"I could wake the girl..." He turned and looked back at the body for a moment before returning his stern glare to the pathway. "And leave you in the cave once we move on..."

He jolted to his feet when an echoing scream pierced the silence and bounced around in the cave's mouth.His eyes instantly grew wide.

"Katara!" He shouted, not knowing really how he knew her name. Perhaps from a memory, or an altercation. He felt like he hit the wall of the cave and mushed into it like clay as he squeezed as quickly as possible through the passage. He stumbled forward as he entered the cavern and brought his hand up to better light the area.

Katara looked up at him her arms tensed up and her hands behind her head. Zuko looked at her in question.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Peachy." She hissed and glared at him. Zuko frowned and moved forward to inspect just exactly what she was holding onto. He coughed a laugh when he looked down to seen that the entire length of her braid had gotten wedged in the cave wall.

"Why did you scream about your hair?" He ask holding back his laughter. She attempted to shake her had, but her head wouldn't move.

"I thought something got me."

"Ridiculous." Katara looked at him and frowned.

"Are you going to help me or not?"

"You mean you are actually asking for my help." Katara narrowed her eyes and frowned. He came closer to her and she kicked at him.

"Never mind I can do it myself." She said and tried to sit forward. _Wow I really sounded like Toph just then._ But that didn't work.

Zuko watched her pitifully as she tried and tried to pull her hair loose. Zuko shook his head and walked over beside her to get a better look.

"Pathetic." He said and looked at her hair. He frowned. "How the hell did you do this...?" He ask in a confused tone. Her hair appeared to be inside the rock. As if the rock had grown over her hair...No. That's impossible. Zuko looked closer and seen a small, barely visible break in the cave wall.Zuko took a deep breath and tried to push her head forward.

"Ow!" Zuko flinched as she squeaked. There wasn't going to be a painless way to do this. He thought for a moment then got in front of her. He kneeled down and looked at her.

"This is goign to be extremely awkward, just bare with me." He ordered. He moved so that his knees were on either side of her waist. He put his hands up firmly against both of her ears and pulled her head towards him very slowly. He was able to pull her only a few centimeters before he couldn't get it to slide. He frowned.

"This might hurt." He said and pulled her head towards him in a swift jerk, but with the forse he put into it he went backwards and she didn't. She cursed at him and put her hands on her head.

Zuko dusted off his pants as he stood up he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know what to do."

"Try and manuever my braid out of the crack slowly." Katara said regaining some of her composure.

"I already thought of that. I can't, there isn't enough slack between you and the cave." Katara thought for a moment then sighed leaning back against the cave wall.

"Great I'm part of the arcitecture now." Zuko frowned and kneeled down next to her looking at the rock around her head.

"I might could heat the rock up enough to expand it."

"I thought you could only do that with metal." Zuko nodded.

"Rock will do the same if hot enough, just be fore it turns to magma." Katara looked up at him with furrowed brows, but he continued.

"I can't do that though. I might kill you in the process." Katara smiled and laughed a little.

"What do you find so funny?"

"I could just see you holding onto my braid and the rest of my burnt crispy."

"You find that funny?"

"No, but think about it, how dumb would that be."

"Point taken." A thought then jumped into Zuko's mind. Or more like a red flag went up. He stood up fast and looked to the small passage. He had completely forgot about the body, that was in the open enough for any passer-by to take notice of.

"I have to take care of something, stay here."

"Oh don't worry about me. I'm not going anywhere." Katara said and crossed her arms over her chest.

Just to clear a few things up. The man in the woods that Zuko ran into, was the other man's dad, the one that tried to kidnap Katara. The old man told Zuko this afew chapters back.Zuko knocked out the dad then killed the son. Yay! All better now. I hope that you liked this one. The next one will either be funny or angering, I haven't decided yet


	12. Severing ties

Okee dokee. This chapter started out as two seperate chapters, but after noticing how short the other one was I decided to combine the two to make this one. So it is going to be a bit longer then the other chapters. Oh and before I get my ass flamed off. I know, I'm evil. And It's me what else can you expect?

* * *

Zuko felt the heat of the sun on his face as he finally squeezed out of the passage way. He looked over to where the corpse still lay on the cave floor, the sun shinging down on it. Zuko frowned; he could already see the bloat starting and rigor mortis had set in deep in the might making the man's side a deep reddish blue. Zuko grabbed the man by the arm. Even though the sun had been shining on the corpse the arm was still cold as..well cold as death. The man's body was stiff and frozen in the post mortem relaxation position.

Zuko dragged the man out of the cave and looked around. He didn't see any one, or have that feeling that someone was seeing him. He quickly vowed, after pushing the man in the brush, that he would never again lay hand on the body of the dead. Zuko manuevered branches and piled leaves so that the body would be covered. Just as Zuko was standing upa glint caught his eye. A bright and sudden sheen, in the very corner of his vision. Zuko slowly turned his head, not so that he would be facing the source, just enough, though, to catch the glint in his peripheral vision and better make out it's origin.

He knew only that it was metalic and that it wasn't there of few minutes ago. He carefully turned his back to the glint and stopped. He listened intently. A noise was made, seemingly, in his direction.

Zuko knew it then. They were in trouble. Zuko calmly walked back into the cave and waited till he was far enough into the engulfing shadows to pick up his pace. He felt like he ran through the passage without hinderance. He burst into the other room and ran over to Katara.

"Have you got loose yet?"

"Yep, just thought I would sit here." She said sounding more and more like her sarcasic brother.

"Shit!" He cursed softly. Katara felt her head being quickly jerked forward.

"What is wrong?" She said pushing him back away from her. He shook his head and pulled out a small knife.

"Oh no. No no no." She said. Zuko shook his head ignoring her pleas and quickly in one fluid motion pulled her head forward and ran the knife up the wall. Katara's head fell forward as she was finally seperated from the wall.Her eyes were wide. She reached her hand up and ran it along her hair, or what was left of it. She looked up at him mand knocked him backwardsoff of his heels hard on his butt.

"You bastard!" She yelled. Zuko quickly jumped and clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Hate me later. We have to leave now." She glared up at him. _If I wasn't going to kill him before, now it is final!_ He pulled her to her feet, pulling the blanket tight around her.

"Do you think that you can run?" Katara didn't answer him only frowned. Zuko frowned.

"Either you can run out of here behind me, or you can stay here and die, make your choice!" Zuko growled. They really didn't have time for this. Katara didn't answer him, so he made her choice for her. He grabbed her roughly by the arm and began dragging her, until she was forced to either keep up or fall and continue to be drug.

They made it to the passage and he pulled her into it. It was funny to her, how much more room was in the crevis when she wasn't smushed up against Zuko. Zuko stopped her just before they exited the small opening.

"Now what?"

"I don't know yet."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm making this up as I go." Katara rolled her eyes she probably had a better chance if she had stayed in the cave.

Zuko's mind was working over time. There were too many possibilities to consider. They could very easily be surrounded. Zuko ran it over and over in his mind. He had no other choice. They had to run for it. If only they could make it to their ride then it would be much easier from that vantage. Zuko looked out to be sure that his beast hadn't been captured. It hadn't. The dumb animal was laying lazily in the sun, nibbling on grass within reach.

"Shst." Zuko whistle low through his teeth. The animal's ears perked. He slowly stood up and walked in a circle. Another low whistle came from the cave. The animal wasn't as dumb as Zuko would call him. The animal slowly took afew steps into the cave, hesitantly at first, then Zuko's scent filled the beast's beak nostirls. A small and low whiney let Zuko know that the animal recognized him.

He took a deep brath and tightened his grip on Katara's arm. He looked back at her, his good eye glinting gold.

"We have to get to the horse. It's our only chance." Katara nodded curtly. She was still very much upset with him and didn't see any reason on giving him the satisfaction of her voice.

He squeezed her hand tight as if she were going to run away, and bolted towards the beast.

Zukko turned and hoisted Katara up onto the ostrich-horse before swinging on himself.

With a stern hard kick to the animal's gut, they were off. Zuko urged the animal on. Katara held tight to him not fully knowing what they were running from in the first place, but she had a good idea if she didn't hold on she would fall off.

Zuko then turned the animal hard and double backed in a sort of circular motion. Katara glared at the forest in front of them as the branches and trees went flahsing by. Zuko grabbed her with one arm pulling her close then he leaned back hard on the reins. The animal came to a dead stop and Zuko put his hand over her mouth, knowing that she was going to question him.

Katara looked up at him with a glare, and noticed his eyes were focused into the forest. She looked and narrowed her eyes trying to see what he was seeing. Then she saw them. A group of about half a dozen men were gathered around the cave. One of the men had pulled out the corpse that had been hidden in the bushes. Katara swallowed hard. So the terror in the man's eyes wasn't fear, persay, but the emotion of death. Zuko had killed that man. Katara slowly looked up at him without moving her head.

She now knew that Zuko was capable of killing, and that frightened her even further. She didn't know whhat she really thought, but she didn't think he killed him.

Zuko frowned.

Something wasn't right.He was sure that the men had seen him. Perhaps he had only seen the glare of one of their sickles. They were all farmers, none looked to be soldiers, or even trained to fight. They could have been looking for him, or the dead man. Either way, he needed to make himself sarce and fast.

Without saying a word he turned his mount and hastened away from the cave. An odd sense hung around Katara as she felt icy cold to the touch. He didn't think he could handle another episode, not at this moment in time at least. But it wasn't the same air, something was different. Zuko shrugged it off only seeing it as her way of mourning over her hair.

They finally slowed down next to a small stream and he dismounted helping her down as well. The panting horse nearly dove into the stream, drinking greedily. Zuko walked over to the water's edge taking a cupped handful of water and drinking.

Katara kneeled down at the water and looked at the rippling reflection of herself. She reached up slowly and touched her hair. Her long maiden strands hung down lower the the rest hitting her right above her chest. The rest of her hair was choppy and frayed, the longest hitting her in the front at her chin.

Tears welled up in her eyes, until one escaped breaking the mirror reflection of the stream. She looked at Zuko and threw a sphere of water at him, knocking him over.

"What did you do that for!" He seemed to find himself saying that alot lately. First it was pine cones, then rocks, now water! What next?

"You cut my hair!" She yelled at him and sent another sphere hurling at him. He dodged that one and looked at her.

"I had to!" Zuko said standing his guard.

"No you didn't!" Katara growled stepping into the stream

"They would have killed you!"

"So! At least I would have had my hair!" She growled and flung a handful of muck at him. It barely missed landing right on his face and covered his shoulder instead.

"What is so important about your hair? Concieted!" Katara glared at him and tackled him into the water. She pinned him down, but to her dismay the water was shallow enough that his face rose above the water.

"I am not concieted!"

"Certainly looks like it from down here!" She growled and landed a smooth punch across his jaw. He snapped his face back to look at her with a glare. He brought his legs up and threw her over him into the water. She landed with a hard thud. He got up and looked at her with furrowed brow.

"How dare you hit me!" She didn't answer him. She brought her arms up and sent waves of water down on him. Zuko growled and heated his body up evaporating the water from him. He threw his hands in the air.

"Fine you stay here." He said and grabbed the reins of the beast. Katara stood up and shook her head.

"I'm not done with you yet, boy"

"Well I'm done with you, girl." Zuko said and swung his leg over his mount. Katara shook her hand and ran over grabbing his leg. With her obvious advantage she was able to knock him off balance sending him falling face first into the water. He pushed himself up out of the water and looked over at her mud dripping off of his face.

"Do you really wnat to fight me?"

"You shouldn't have cut my hair!"

"You shouldn't be such a weakling!" (A/n: OMG it's WUFIE!..or Vegeta) Katara frowned and send the water up his legs freezing him in place. Zuko shook his head as the ice melted straight away. He launched a fireball at her, but she brought her arms up with a globe of water and with a small sizzle the pyro sphere disappeared. Zuko curled his nose. Obviously using their elements wasn't going to help them. He charged at her landing a swift kick to the back of her knees, sending her down to the ground. She came back up with interlocked fingers landing a hard hit to his crotch. He fell to his knees in the water. She ounced on him again forcing him onto his back. She used her legs to pin his legs under the water and used her bending to keep his arms in place. She glared at him.

"You bastard..." Zuko stared at her hard until he noticed that a tear had landed on her cheek. HIs frown receeded as he seen the hatred in her eyes.

"A woman's spirit is in her hair! You cut it away you take away their livelihood..." Katara felt the tears welling agian. Never had a woman in her tribe cut their hair, out side of mourning. Zuko narrowed his eyes and shook his head. He pushed her off of him seeing his opening. He sat beside her in the water and watched as she calmed herself down.

"I'm sorry." She looked at him. But then she noticed something that had somehow escaped her eyes before then. His long pony tail...was...gone... Replacing it was a head of thick dark brown hair.She flet like a foolish little baby. It wasn't like her to start bawling over nothing. But in her tribe the a woman's hair was important. The maiden strands, the traditional bun and braid, all of it was symbolic. But seeing Zuko, almost as if for the first time, made her feel like a little brat.

The quiet was broken when Zuko spoke.

"My hair meant things to me to, but it meant ties to my father." HE said that and nothing more. Almost as if he was opening up to her. But she was the enemy. Katara didn't urge him to say nothing else. She leaned back in the water on her hands and shook her head.

"What a week this is turning out to be."

"No kidding." Zuko nodded in agreement. He turned to look at her, but she had this evil look in her eye. Just as he was about to say something a handful of mud was placed directly in his face. He sputtered and whiped his face clean.

"Why..?" He started but he stopped when he seen her looking down stream. He sighed and stood up.

"Come on. We got a long ride ahead of us." She nodded and stood up walkign over to the beast, she turned aroundt o see if he was coming and a wad of mud hit her in the face.

"Got you."

* * *

Hehe, yeah. Stupid ending. But oh no no no. They still don't like each other they are just tolerating each other a bit more. 


	13. My path is mine to choose

Yay more weirdness. Bitch, Katara, Bitch! Sorry. Lil warning. Katara is a little bit pms-y in this chapter. But what else is new. Enjoy!

* * *

Katara sat in silence as the ostrich horse prodded on. She had a sharp headache between her eyes and her muscles were sore. But over all she did feel better.She had enough energy to walk and get around on her own, but the idiot still insisted that she take it easy.

She looked up at him coldly. He didn't know her, he didn't know anything about her other then she traveld with the avatar and she was a water bender. She was strong and she knew it, but this self absorbed fire nation prince thought that she wasn't.

Zuko looked down at the girl when he felt her eyes on him. He was almost startled as she stared at him with hard eyes.

"What do you want?'

"I want to walk."

"I don't think.."

"I didn't ask you." She said and pushed her self off of ths still walking horse. Zuko looked at her. He was getting really tired of her stubborness, but he just couldn't force himself to leave her. He frowned, a sense of obiglation to her had arisen, much to his dislike.

"You really shouldn't be pushing yourself." Katara frowned, turning around with her hands crossed over her chest, daggers flying from her eyes.

"I am so tired of you telling me what I should or shouldn't do."

"You are not as strong as you think you are!" Katara's eyes flared, and her temperature shot up a few degrees.

"Why? Because I'm a woman?"

"Not much of one!" Katara walked over and glared straight up at him.

"I am more of a woman then you can ever even hope to know." She turned and started walking down the path. Zuko sat up straight in the saddle and shook his head.

"Funny, all I have seen is a cry-baby." Katara could have lost her temper, she could have started a rant, but she just stopped in her tracks.

"You would have been to. At least I'm not a murderer." She said in a harsh voice and continued on. That still frightened her to no extent. This man that had 'saved' her, her long time enemy, was indeed capable of what they had all feared, but never thought he was stupid or brave enough to do.

Zuko's eyes widened. She just called him a murderer. But it was for her safety that he killed in the first place! And who was she to talk! He had seen the evidence in the woods of her own viciousness. He heeled the animal hard and sprinted in front of her. He brought his mount to stop directly in front of her blocking her path.

"You should take a look at the blood on your own hands before you point out the blood on mine." Katara looked up at him and ducked under the neck of the ostich horse and continued on her way.

"The man died." Zuko said firmly. That got her attention. She stopped, not facing him, but she did listen. Zuko didn't say anything for a moment. He just watched her reaction intently, the rigid position of her shoulders, the obvious pale to the back of her neck.

"He bled to death." Was all he said, short and to the point. She knew exactly who he was talking about. But how did he know? If he knew that, how much more did he know? She couldn't hide the tremble in her hand as it rose up to touch her lips. With the strength of her teeth, and her will to survive, she had taken a man's life.

She was no better then the fire nation. She was no better then Zuko, and he knew that. Katara turned and looked at Zuko with dull eyes.

"Is that why you won't leave me alone? You're afraid I'll kill you, too?" Zuko couldn't help but laugh.

"Little girl you wouldn't stand a chance." Katara curled her nose up.

"Then why do you insist on pestering me?" Zuko started to answer when he realized he didn't have one. He frowned and turned his head away from her. Katara nodded and continued walking away from him. Zuko looked after her a deep scowl on his face. Again he kicked his mount, this time bringing it to walk along side of her.

"Like it or not you are a pretty girl and there are men out there that will try to rape you. Is that something you want to go through again?"

"I took pretty good care of my self."

"Until you ran out of strength. Then what?" Katara rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"Look, I don't know what you are trying to pull. Whatever it is I don't like it?"

"All I am asking is for you to let me get you to a village. I'll dump you off there, deal?" Katara shook her head. Why should she make a deal with the enemy? He would probably just try to kill her or use her to his advantage.

"I didn't make a deal with you before, I won't now." Zuko frowned and looked down at the reins in his hands.

"I'm done arguing with you. Get on the horse!"

"No!"'

"Fine then stay out here! Get killed! See if I care!" Zuko spat then turned a 180 and walked off the other way.

Katara let out a sigh of relief. Finally no more man.She had her fill of man for the next ten years. She rubbed her arms as she walked, knowing that she must be a sight to see. She was wearing only the bandage around her chest and then her skirt, torn and tattered as it was.

Katara frowned as a small breeze rolled over her skin. That man could have at least left her the blanket._ No! I don't need him. _

She stopped and sniffed the air. Something filled the air around her and inticed her further. The smell was heavy and sharp.

"Food." She said in a whisper. She had eaten in the three days since she had been away from the guys. She followed the smell, almost cursing how much like her brother she was becoming. It dadnced in her nose as she got closer.

Katara stopped at the edge of the thick and looked out at a small house with smoke pouring from the stove. She watched intently as a young woman milled about inside then walked out the door. She calmly gathered vegetables from her garden until she felt someone's presence. The young woman slowly stood up and looked around, scanning the edge of the forest. She gasp as she seen someone try to blend into he trees.

The woman set down her basket of vegetables and walked over towhere Katara was standing. She put her hand over her mouth and reached out fro Katara.

"Come on out here." Katara blushed and walked out to where the woman was standing.

"Look at you, come on in." Katara nodded and followed the woman inside the hut. The woman was young not much older then herself, but now that she was upclose she could see that the woman was pregnant. The woman sat her down and gave her a cup of tea then sat across from her.

"What is a water tribe girl doing out her in the middle of Earth Kingdom nowhere?" Katara smiled.

"It's a long story."

"I understand. My name is Trua." Katara's ears perked and she looked up at the woman's warm cerulean eyes.

"That's a water tribe name." Trua nodded and smiled as Katara's eyes lit up.

"Yes. It is. What is your name?"

"I'm Katara." The woman nodded with a smile.

"Yes, I believe I have heard of you. You and your friends caused quite the commotion in the Northern Village." Katara blushed and sipped her tea. Trua stood up and went over to the pot over the fire. She stirred it a few times then returned to her seat.

"What is he like?"

"Who?" Katara ask being taken slightly off guard.

"The Avatar."

"Aang? Well he's a twelve year old. He's powerful but has trouble learning to control his emotions."

"Finally, the world will be at peace."

"Only if he learns all of the elements before a comet arrives." Trua nodded and then rested her hand on Katara's.

"I have faith in him."

"Me too. But I have to be going I've got to catch up with my brother and Aang." The woman's eyes turned firm and she shook her head.

"No you are not. You are going to stay here until you are well fed and I can find you some clothes."

"I have to catch up with them though."

"Do you know where they are headed?"

"Yes."

"Then hush. My husband will take you early in the morning." Trua smiled as Katara nodded in agreement. Both women jumped as a shout came through the window.

"TRUA! Come quick." Trua gasp and looked at Katara.

"Speak of the devil." She got up and walked over to the door. Her husband hand hold of a young man by the hair holding him to the ground. Katara peeped over Trua's shoulder to see what the ruckus was about. And sure enough it was Zuko that the man had pinned to the ground.

"Get the chains ma! He's firenation!" Trua nodded.

"Wait." Katara said softly. Trua looked at her. "He's traveling with me."

Trua cocked her eyebrow and looked back at the boy on the ground then back again to Katara.

"Well it explains your clothes."Katara blushed and shook her head. Trua smiled and shook her head at her husband.

Zuko got up grumbling and dusting himself off.

!-!-!So you know I have no idea where I am headed with this. But it will be fun figuring it out.!-!-!


	14. Leave me, deamon

Okay this chapter is really short. And I hope you like it. This will be the update for this story for a little while. I have to catch up "Dude looks like a Lady.", "Why Me?" and "Yeah you." I have neglected them for this story, but it is all okay. It shouldn't be to long though..promise...sorta

abaababaababaababaababaababa

Trua smiled as she poured a fresh cup of tea for Katara. She looked over at the smoldering boy that was pouting next to her. Trua took a deep breath and let out a whimsical sigh.

"It is so nice to see two young loves from different nations together. " Katara choked on her tea and covered her mouth as she quickly put down the cup. Zuko cocked an eyebrow, it wasn't that unimaginable. Trua looked at her in suprise.

"Oh no, we're not...no."Trua looked ot the floor with a nod.

"Oh. I'm so sorry."

"You'll have to excuse her she loves to think that every one is just like us." Trua's husband said kissing her lightly in the cheek as he walked by. Katara looked up at him in confusion. Then she saw out of the corner of her eye Zuko slightly shake his head.

"As you may have already noticed, Dhani is from the firenation."

"Not only that, he was in the imperial army." Zuko huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Dhani glared at Zuko, who just in return lowered his head so that his face was covered by the brim of his hat.

Katara noticed this and quickly brought tha attention back to herself.

"I understand now. You are water Tribe and Dhani is Fire Nation. How did you come together?" Trua smiled and rested her hand on her husband's shoulder.

"I remember the very day I saw him. The Fire Nation had attempted to set up a base in the Northern Water Tribe, well they couldn't get intot he main city so they took over my village." Trua frowned and shook her head.

"I hated them so. The destroyed everything. They came in and took over, the claimed our gardens our fish, everything. As they were ordered." Trua frowned as tears came to her eyes. Dhani put his arm around hsi wife and leaned his head against hers.

"I am not proud of what my people have done. The first time I set eyes on Trua, I thought that she was weak, a mere water tribe nug that didn't deserve to set eyes on a man of the Fire Nation. She wasn't even related to the cheif of their village." Trua shook her head s her husband continued on. Dhani's face grew hard as stone.

"But one brief instance changed everything. A was finishing up on my route, making sure that everything was secure when I heard a girl's muffled scream. That's when I found Trua." Trua put her hand up on her husband's chest to stop him. She looked up at Katara with moist blue eyes.

"Without even thinking, Dhani killed the men. Men that he had fought beside since he was recruited. He took me and we ran. As far across the globe as we could get until we settled down here. It took us several months before we reached this spot and by the time we got here we were head over heals in love."Trua smiled and sighed. She seemed to have life just the way she wanted it. Dhani nodded, then turned his attention back to Zuko, who was very disintersted in the entire situation.

"What about you? Why is a fire bender of your calibur traveling with someone from the water tribe?" Zuko didn't answer. Dhani scoffed.

"Maybe it is because you are a deserter?"

Again no answer.

"No. I don't know what you are doing with a water tribe girl, but I do know who you are." Zuko's eyebrow twitched but he didn't look up.Trua looked at her husband hard as if trying to get him to shut up.

"So tell me, your grace, how does it feel to be down and dirty like a commoner." Trua gasp and looked at Zuko with slack jaw. Katara looked to the floor not really knowing what she should do. Zuko said nothing only stood up, he bowed in thanks and walked out of the house. Katara looked after him and then back to the couple.

"Thank you for your kindness." Katara said with a smile. She got up and walked over to the door looking out at where Zuko was preparing his ostrich horse.

Trua turned to her husband and hit him hard on the arm.

"What did you do that for?"

"You don't understand. That boy is next in line for the Fire Lord title."

Katara shook her head and turned back to look at them.

"No. He isn't. He was exiled." Katara thanked them again and walked out to were Zuko was abotu to ride off.

"Aren't you going to wait?"

"No."

"What happened to dropping me off at a village?"

"You will be fine here." Katara crossed her hands over her chest.

"Fine. Get going then. But before you do tell me one thing. Why did you follow me here?" Zuko stopped. He turned in the saddle to turn and look at her with a daggared glare.

"What did you say?"

"You followed me and you know it."

"Bah!"

"You wanted to make sure I was okay didn't you?"

"Hah. I have already told you that I could care less if you live or die."

"Liar." Katara hissed and watched him and the animal dissappear into the wilderness. He was actually leaving her there. She did like the company of her new friends, and she knew she wouldn't miss him. But it was the fact that he actually left. She didn't think that he had the guts.

She turned back to the house and walked up to the door where Trua was standing.

"He left you?"

"He got me to safety. That's what he said he would do." Trua smiled and shook her head.

"You two would make a very cute couple."

Katara curled her nose up and shook her head.

Trua laughed and shook her head again.

"I was just trying to liven up the mood a little bit. Now come in and rest. After a good nights rest I will have Dhani take you to whereever it is you need to go."

"Thank you so much. I appreciate that alot."

"It's nothing. After all were sisters in tribe. I can't have you putting your self in danger."


	15. Firey Shadow

Okay so I lied. This will be the last chapter for a while. I had taken a nap and woke up with this idea. Another shorty, but a goody. I like it. Oh and does anyone else out there have the friend in a realtionship who thinks that every one single should be in a relationship, too? Trua reminds me of that friend.

abaababaababaababaababaababaaba

Katara opened her eyes groggily. She had slept well. She looked up at the ceiling then rolled over onto her side. She took in a deep breath. This morning Dhani was going to take her on to find Aang and Sokka. That no good Zuko decided that she was someone else's problem now, like she was his problem to begin with. She had never ask him for anything, well to begin with. She ran her hand up through her hair forgetting for a moment that it wasn't there anymore.

She huffed and sat up slinging her legs over the small pallet. She rubbed her eyes with her hands then looked around the small kitchen area of the house.

Trua was already awake and milling about fixing breakfast. She turned and looked at Katara with a wide smile.

"After you eat breakfast, you can be on your way. Dhani has already prepared the oxen, and you should be ready to go." Trua smiled and leaned back against the table setting her hand on her stomach. She had a weird look in her eye, almost maschievious.

Katara smiled and shook her head.

"What?"

"His name is Zuko, right?" Katara made a face at Trua.

"Yeah, Why?"

"He means something to you doesn't he?"

"NO! He's my enemy."

"Then why were you traveling together."

"Because he helped me out of a tough situation."

"Ummmhmmm. Right." Katara frowned and put ehr hands on her hips.

"What is that supposed to mean."

"You were talking to him last night."

Katara's eyes widened as her brows furrowed. Trua smiled and walked over to Katara resting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"In your sleep. You kept telling him to stay." Katara shook her head wildly and backed up.

"There is no way! I have no feelings for him except for frustration!"Trua smiled slyly.

"I never said you had feelings for him. You did."

"No I didn't."

"You just did. I hadn't even brought up feelings." Katara opened her mouth to argue but she realized she couldn't. She frowned and shook her head.

"I'm just not awake yet is all." Trua smiled. She nodded her head and went back to her piddling with breakfast. She stopped for a moment and turned to look at Katara over her shoulder.

"I have some clothes for you. They may fit a bit tight, but it is the only thing I have that is about your size. They're hanging on the widow ledge." Katara walked over and picked up uthat set of clothes. A tunic dress and a pair of pants, considering her were torn to shreds. Katara looked over the clothes.

They were mathcing, both a deep almost blood red, trimmed in orange and black embroidery.

Trua dried her hands on a cloth and smiled.

"They were mine when I was about your age. Dhani had me wear them so that we could get out of the village alive. That was five years ago before I got pregnant and fat." Katara turned and looked at her with a frown.

"These are sentimental. I can't take these."

"No they aren't. They are just a reminder of the monsters for me. They are yours if you will have them."Katara nodded.

"Yes. Thank you." Trua frowned for a moment.

"I know that they are fire nation, but they will protect you alot more then you would think."

"Yes. The material is flame resistance and for the most part extremly versitle." Dhani said coming in the door. Katara thanked them again and went to change.

Dhani leaned against the table and crossed hsi arms over his wide chest looking at his wife. His gold eyes glinted as he looked over her pregnant belly.

"Did you tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"Don't play dumb, my Trua, you are not good at it." Trua signed and shook her head and leaned against him.

"I didn't have the heart." Dhani frowned as he wrapped his arms protectivly around his woman.

"How come? Wouldn't you think she would be thrilled." Trua shook her head againt his chest.

"No. She feels so strongly about feeling nothing for him that I was afraid if I told her then she would go even more in denial and begin to hate him."

"Didn't she already say that they were enemies?"

"Yes, but.."

"Isn't that how we started out."

"Yes, but my love, our situation was very complicated." Dhani smiled and squeezed her lightly.

"She never told you how they met?" Trua shook her head. "Then how do you know that the situation between them isn't just as or more complex the ours." Trua looked at him with a frown.

"I hate it when you do that.

"But that's why you love me."

"Of course." Trua kissed him the left hsi arms to start putting together a few meals for them for the road.

Dhani put his hands on his hips and cleared his throat. Trua turned around and looked at him with big alarmed eyes.

"I think that you should tell her."

"Dhani. I am not going tell her that he is watching over her. It wouldn't be right. And besides he will most likely follow you until you get there. I imagine that she will figure it out on her own by then. I think he is just as confused as she is."

"Or it could have been what I said. You can't push emotions on them, that they may not have."

"You are the one that wants me to tell her that the boy is just out of sight!"

"Only so she doesn't get that feeling as if she is being followed."

"You are impossible!" Trua said and threw her arms in the air. Dhani smiled. For the first time in several years he had actually won an arguement.

Katara pulled on the clothes and they fit better then she had expected. They looked like they were going to be entirely too small. But they actually fit her like a glove, tighter then most of her clothes, though.

She looked into the mirror and frowned. She put her hands on her chest and looked in the mirror. There wasn't anyway that she was that big. She had never been that big before? Had she? She shook her head. Such a random thought. She should be focusing on finding the others. She scolded herself mentally. She finally got her self situated and walked back to show Trua how she looked.

Trua smiled warmly at how the clothes hung on her.

"They look good on you."

"Looks don't matter to me right now. I just need to find my brother and Aang." Trua nodded and walked over pulling out a long pair of shearing scissors. Katara frowned and eyed the scissors warily.

"Don't worry. Just sit down and let me trim you hari in the back where it doesn't look like you cut your hair with a knife." Katara stiffled a small giggle. Her hair had been cut with a knife. Trua worked quickly making the back and sides a little less shaggy looking. She did leave the front longer though, and refused to even touch the maiden strands.

"These don't come off or loose until you are married." Trua smiled talking as if she were talking to a freshly made child, back home. Katara nodded and smiled. It was time for them to leave.

Katara hugged Trua and wished her the best of luck with the up and coming little one. She thanked her again for everything and set off to join Dhani on the wagon.

Trua smiled to herself. Dhani had only thought he won. She still didn't tell Katara that Zuko was in the forest.


	16. A new light behold unto thee

**_Okay. This sucks. I just seen the new avatar episode where Katara births a baby. But those of you who have read this story from the first know that I was going there first. But I liked how they did that. Considering it was Nickelodeon. So I had to continue on with my orignal hair brained plan and have her birth the baby. _**

**_!BUT this isn't for those with weak constitutions. I didn't not sugar coat it like the show did. I am a graphic perosn. I did spare some of the more vulgar words, not that there is anything wrong with the anatomy of a woman or the miracle of birth, I just didn't feel like spelling it all out. But be warned!_**

**_This also isn't an easy birth. I had to add in just a few minor complications. But I hope that you enjoy and I don't get too many flames out of this._**

Zuko watched the girl disappear over the small mound. He frowned. He knew he was being foolish and compulsive by his actions but something was telling him not to let her get to far away.

He had tried to leave the night before, and he did. For about a mile. Then an intuition struck him as hard as lightening. Something told him he had to go back. He had to make sure she was safe.

He readied his things and watched for a while. He kept his eyes on the house, watching the young woman inside. He was goign to be certain there was at least an hour between them so that she wouldn't spot him. What kind of weakling would she take him for if he were to be spotted?

Zuko frowned to himself. Why did he care what she thought of him?

_I don't._

Then why was he following her?

_She's the enemy. I have to make sure I keep her under supervision!_

Yeah right. That was it. His frown deepened as his own mind started to betray him. He couldn't prove his own thoughts. His brain was tellign hin that she was no more the enemy then the pregnant woman...doubled over on the ground!

The entire time that he was having his little mental argument the woman had been picking vegetables from her garden. Now she was doubled over in what seemed like excruciating pain.

Zuko held fast in the bushes not knowing what he should do.But a piercing scream escaped the woman's mouth as she pushed her self off of the ground. She stumbled towards the house clutching her very pregnant stomach. But she wasn't getting very far.

Zuko's eyes got wide as he noticed that the entire bottom half of her skirt was drenched. Zuko's mouth fell open as his mind added two and two together.

_FUCK! Her water broke!_ Zuko scrambled out of the bushes in a rather clumsy fashion and stumbled over to her. He didn't have the faintest idea of how he was going to help, his brain hadn't caugth up with his body yet.

He scrambled over to her side and looked over her.

"Here let me help you." Trua looked up at him with soft eyes. She shook her head as she took his hand to stand up.

"Oh I am alright. It's just a few little contrac...AHHH!" She screamed half way through her sentence and clenched onto his hand as if she were going to break it off. Zuko's eyes widened further as he saw the pain on her face. He finally manage to pry his hand loose and picked her up. He took her in the house and, following her instruction, laid her on the bed. Trua smiled lightly again and patted his hand.

"I'm sorry about your hand."

"It's nothing."

"You need to go after your woman. Don't worry about me I am sure this is just a false alarm." As soon as she finished her sentence another contraction hit her, the pain shooting from her back to her front. She bit down on her lip sending a little stream of blood down her chin. She took a real deep breath and let it out in a long jagged puff. Zuko's eyes were wide and he couldn't say a thing. It was a good thing that he had strong bones or she would have crushed his hand on that last one.

"I know that you are nervous...but your water has broke and I...I don't think that this is a false alarm." Zuko stammered. He didn't have any clue as to what the whole birthing thing was about. He didn't know what happened. He didn't know what he needed to do. He had a general idea, but back in the Fire Nation, if a woman went into labor the nurses would come and get her and then men weren't allowed near the room until after the baby was born.

Trua's eyes turned dark and she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him downclose to her face.

"Then you had better know how to deliver a baby." Zuko's eyes got wide as a malicious and almsot demon like voice came to the sweet young woman's mouth. He pried her hand loose from his shirt and stood up.

"Okay. Be calm. Just ...you know...breath and ummm. Wait here and I.."

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM GOING?"

"Good point. Um..I am ...going to go get...help." He said and shot out of the room. He, for once, had a very frantic look on his face. What did he know about birthing babies? He looked around and tried to focus his mind.

"Where the hell did I leave him tied?" Zuko frowned then jumped as a blood curtailing scream filled his ears. _Oh hell. Oh hell. _Zuko looked around and spotted an old stailoin ostrich tethered to the back fence.

Zuko lep onto the beasts back quiclky pulling the loop to free the animal. He heeled hard and with a scream egging him on he drove the beast hard and fast as straight down the path as he could.

Zuko had just about thought he had lost them when he rounded a hard bend, and ran right up on them.

Katara jerked her head around hearing the distressed whiny of horse. Dhani turned his head and frowned.

"Zuko? What are you doing here?"

"He's been watching." Dhani said with a stern look in his eyes. Katara frowned and turned back to Zuko's ashened face.

"What is it?" Zuko took a deep breath gathering his wrods.

"Baby is coming. Right now." Was all he could find to say. Dhani's eyes widened to the size of papayas.

"NOW? She wasn't due for another three weeks." Katara frowned at the men. They weren't going to get that baby here by just sitting there and talking about it. She pushed Dhani ove rin the seat and pulled hard back on the reins turning the oxen clear around. She snapped ther reins hard against the animals backs and sent them off in a dead sprint back to the house.

She knew that if the baby wasn't supposed to be here for another few weeks then this was going to be complicated birth.

They reached th house in half the time it would have taken had Dhani have steered. Katara lept off of the kart before it even stopped moving. She hit the ground runnign and ran intot he house before the men even got to the door.

Dhani ran straight in but Zuko remained outside. Katara appeared at the door andn grabbed him by the arm.

"What?"

"I am going to need help."

"I know nothing of birthing..."

"Just do what I tell you now come on!" Katara lead him into the room where Dhani had taken a seat behind his wife her head laying on his chest and her arms gripping tight to his legs. Sweat beaded and streamed down her face; it was very obvious that she was in pain. Katara toook a stool and sat at the foor of the bed. She looked over Trua to see just how far the labor might be. She turned to Zuko.

"I need you to go and get some water in two bowls. I need towels lots of towels." Zuko nodded with wide eyes and started to turn around when Katara spoke up again.

"Also get a knife, some string and a needle, and make sure to boil them all really well." Zuko's eyes widened even further, but he did as she ask. _What that hell is all that for!_ Zuko jumped and dropped a bowl as Trua let out another scream. He scrambled and picked up the pieces as he hear Katara's smooth and calming voice coming from around the corner.

"That's good, Trua. Listen to me. You have to push okay. Next big pain try to push it away..you are going to be okay. I promise." Zuko was calmed by her words even though they weren't directed toward him Zuko gathered the thigns and came in with his hands full of towels and three bowls. He gave the towels to Katara and handed her two of the bowls. The last one contained the needle string, and his knife. He focused and brought the water to a steaming boil and set it at Katara's feet. He watched as Katara set her fingers against the water in one of the other bowls bringing chunks of ice to the surface. She grabbed up the bowl and handed it to Dhani.

"Give her these to keep her mouth from getting dry." Trua screamed out again and Katara frowned.

"No. Trua. You must quiet down. You can not keep screaming or you will use up all of your energy. Next time you feel like screaming just push." Zuko started to slip out the door when Katara blindly handed him the last bowl of water.

"Heat this a little. Body temperature not to hot." Zuko did as she said and handed her back the water.

Katara looked up to Dhani.

"Is this her first birth?" Dhani thought for a moment and nodded dumbly.

"Yes, but she had been with child before. She lost it though before she came due." Katara clenched her teeth. _Great_. She looked back to examine Trua and shook her head.

"Do you have any Gilde's Breath or Hoax Rooth?" Dhani shook his head.

"No. It isn't cold enough to grow any here. But we do grow Jusiana." Katara frowned.

"I don't know what that is." She grabbed Trua's feet and held them fast as she began to push through the contraction. Zuko's eye were now wide as physically possible as the baby began to crown. He spoke in chirped words, his normal composure long blown out the window.

"It's a numbing agent...native to the fire nation..." Katara turned back and looked at the pale prince.

"Do you know how to prepare it?" He nodded. " Good then hop to it!" Zuko nodded and regained a slight bit of composure. Katara smiled and looked up at Dhani.

"I can see the baby's head." Dhani smiled then anguish cover his face as another conrtaction hit Trua and she dead locked onto his legs. Zuko was back within only a few minutes. And handed her some paste. She applied it loosely so that the pain wouldn't be so intense to the area. She looked at Zuko and her face went stern.

"When I deliver this baby you need to have a towel ready. You are going to catch and hold while I cut and tie off the cord. Then while I finish her up you can clean the baby up. That is what the warm water is for." Trua's legs tensed up again as she pushed harder, her face contorting and turning red from the effort. Katara shook her head. No matter how hard Trua was pushing that baby was just not going to come out. Though it may have seemed like only minutes, she had been in labor for over three hours. She couldn't continue on like this or she and the baby would die. Katara looked up at Trua softly.

"Trua. I need you to listen to me now. Whatever you do the next contraction don't push. You are to small to deliver this baby. I will have to cut you a little. You understand right?" Trua nodded and looked up at her husband with wet eyes.

"Yes darling?" Dhani said leaning over her shoulder lovingly. But that was the wrong move to make at that perticular moment. Trua's hand shot up and grabbed an entire handful of hair and jerked it hard.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU BASTARD!" Katara patted Trua's hand to get her to let go.

"Zuko, go get an empty bucket. The one from the well would be good." Zuko frowned and went and 'fetched' again. He was beginning to feel more like a dog then a prince. But all the better then witnessing the birth.

He came back and Katara had the knife in her hand. She looked and him and nodded.

"Hold it right under her." Zuko's eyes again widened to maximum size.

"What?" Katara glared her eyes.

"Do it!" Zuko jumped and held the bucket under the woman, and watched as Katara used his knife and began to cut the woman's birth canal down to make it wider. Zuko was fine until she hit the cartilege. But the small bone snapping crunches only lasted a few minutes. Katara threw the knife back into the water and dipped her hands then put her hand on the baby's head to hold it there for a moment.

"Towel!" Zuko left the bucket where it was considering there still was massive amounts of blood and liquid pouring from the woman. He grabbed the towel and looked at Katara.

"Get right under her legs and catch the baby when it comes out." Katara could feel Trua's muscles begin tightening up.

"Okay Trua...Push!" As soon as she did the baby came easliy from the canal and Zuko caught her, almost passing out in the process. Then came that heart warming scream that ever mother wanted to hear. Katara worked quickly and broke a section of the string. She quickly tied off the circulation from the baby's cord to her mother. Then with a quick slice of the knife seperated the two. Zuko sat on the floor, where he fell back onto his butt, staring at the baby.

"Zuko! Clean!" Katara ordered. Her job wasn't done yet. She urged Trua to continue pushing as she psuhed down hard on her not so bloated stomach, pulling the rest of the after birth and the placenta into the bucket. Trua fell back limp gainst her husband, who had tears welled up in his proud eyes. He kissed his wife's forehead and then her cheek.

"You did so well." Even if he did now have a bald spot. Katara smiled warmly and took a towel and dipped it into the warm water, the same that Zuko was using to clean the baby up with. She gewntly cleaned Trua up and quickly sowed back what she had cut. Katar helped Trua to put her legs back down and looked over at Zuko, who looked like an iceberg in color. He was cleaning the baby but he looked as if he were afraid of it. Katara shook her head with a smile and took the baby from him.

"You can leave now." Zuko nodded and stumbled out the door and collasped onto the ground outside. Katara smiled and fnished cleaning the baby, making sure to free her airway and her eyes. She wrapped her up tight in a fresh clean towel and handed her to her mother.

"Congratulations it's a girl."


	17. Continuing on down the broken path

Katara smiled at the proud couple and decided to give them a moment alone with their newborn. She turned and walked out of the door and stopped in the doorway that lead outside. She leaned against the door and looked at the fallen prince laying in the middle of the lush grass spread eagle on his back.

She smiled as she watched his chest rise and fall as he tried to resume his composure. She walked over on soft feet. She watched him for a moment before he opened his good eye and looked at her.

"Can I help you?" She snarled her nose and sat down beside him cross-legged in the grass.

"You did well. But you're still an ass." Zuko frowned and pushed himself up off of the ground. Katara watched him as he dusted off.

"How do you know so much about . . . that..?" He was rather hesitant to ask knowing that it was almost showing an interest in her. Katara didn't seem to catch onto that though. She sighed and looked up at the sky. The clouds floated by lazily in puffs of white and gray against the almost ocean blue sky.

"Back home in the south, I helped my gran-gra . . . my grandmother deliver many babies." Zuko nodded and looked at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"So then you are a nurse." Katara looked at him and frowned. She shook her head and stood up. She had a feeling that they should go. Something wasn't right. He looked at her with hard eyes. She looked around and headed into the house. She said a quick goodbye and returned outside with Dhabi behind her.

"How can I ever repay you?" Katara smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing is needed. You take care of your women." Dhani smiled and gave her a quick hug in thanks. He then raised his head and looked at Zuko. Dhani stuck out his hand and took Zuko's in his. Then with a firm grip he pulled him into a hug. He stepped back and looked at the young prince, who had an annoyed look on his face.

"You are always of royal blood. Don't forget that. Without you I may have lost everything." Zuko nodded as Dhani let him go. Katara turned and walked toward the fence. Zuko started to follow her when Dhani caught him by the arm. Zuko turned and gave him a warning glare.

"Glare at me all you want kid. But remember this one thing. The only thing that will heal the pain is walking out that fence." Zuko stared at Dhani as if the man had just told him to kill himself. With a jerked Zuko ripped his arm from the man's hand.

"I am no traitor." Zuko hissed between clenched teeth, then with a flare turned around and stormed out the gate after his walking, talking problem.

Trua walked up behind her husband, their newborn Zinnia, in her arms.

"Fire Nation. Stubborn to the core." Dhani nodded.

"He'll come around sooner or later. Wait . . . shouldn't you be in bed?"Trua laughed and smiled sweetly.

"See what I mean?"

* * *

Katara's eyes dropped as she reached the woods. She would have to wait for Zuko. She didn't know where the horse was tethered. She leaned against one of the old trees and bit her bottom lip. Her mind hadn't let her have a decent nights rest since the entire incident. Unintentionally, Katara's hand moved over her own stomach. She cringed as thoughts entered her mind. What if she couldn't have fought them off? What if they had . . . finished the job? Would they have killed her? Or would they have left her there to rot?

Katara closed her eyes and shook. What if she had been with child? What then? She almost jumped out of her skin as Zuko landed a stern hand on her shoulder. She turned around with a gasp.

Zuko was taken aback by the ashen color of her face. He frowned and stared at her for a moment. Katara closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Are we going or not?" She asked harshly and crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from him. Help or no help. She wasn't going to let that self-centered man see the betraying tear that fell from her moist lashes.

Zuko shook his head. Women. Who knew? He walked a little deeper into the woods and untethered the beast. Katara sighed and looked over the animal and ran her hand along his neck. Zuko grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up onto the beast. She pulled away from his touched once she was on the animal. Zuko frowned and hoisted himself up behind her.

Zuko thought it best to stick close to the woods and as far out of the open as possible. He knew that he had killed a man, and out of consequence for that their would be people searching for him.

They rode until the sun was deep set in the sky and the vibrant pink and purple paint splattered across the horizon. He pulled the beast to a halt and Katara was quick to jump off.

She hugged her arms around her and looked around. The clothes that Trua had given her were thin and weren't very warm, but none the less they were clothes. She had figured that in the Fire Nation warm clothes were needed as much. She looked around the small clearing. Scanning. Listening. Waiting.

Zuko tethered the animal to a close tree, in case they had to make a midnight run. He turned and looked at the water tribe peasant. His eyes widened only slightly as he noticed the distinct way she was rubbing her arms and the slight pink tint to her dark skin. She was cold.

"Stay here. I will get some fire wood." Katara turned to look at him hiding the fright in her eyes.

She didn't want to be left alone. She nodded dumbly and cleared her throat, forcing down the knot.

"I want to find some water." Zuko shook his head.

"Wait till I get back and I'll go with you." Katara frowned. She didn't need his protection. True she needed someone with her but she didn't need protection.

"I can take care of myself. Thank you." She hissed. Zuko looked over at her a very calm and cold look on his face.

"Clearly. It's dangerous."

"So?"

"Too dangerous for you to be wandering about in the woods at this time of night." Katara scoffed. She had nothing to say back. He was right. Not that she would ever admit that. Zuko smirked triumphantly.

"Now wait here." She frowned and shook her head. She looked back up and he was gone. He disappeared into the woods and into the dark. She looked back around. Small, cramped, cold. Great. She would give anything to be on top of Appa. Or safe in her brother or Aang's arms. She sat down against the tree that the horse was tied to. She pulled out a small weed next to her and held it up for the animal, who took it greedily.

She smiled blankly.

"You'll protect me won't you, big guy?" She laughed at her self a small bit and sighed again. She pushed her self to her feet and walked over to a giant tree. The roots created a little cove. She ducked in and looked around it. A little swipe of her hand and she cleared off the webs. She nodded.

"This should work." She turned and looked around at the ground. Working quickly, she gathered a bunch of straw and dead leaves and lined the ground inside the small opening with it. She then took the blanket from the saddle bag and threw it over the straw. Much softer then sleeping on straight ground, She smiled and sat down against the back wall and curled her knees up to hug them.

Katara stared into the dark just outside the roots and watched. She listened intently for footsteps to signal that Zuko was on his way back. She laid her head on her knees and yawned. She watched, then her eyes drifted shut. She snapped her head back and her eyes shot open. She shook her head and tried to focus. But after another minute she was sound asleep in her same 'lookout' position.

Zuko walked back into the clearing with arms full of wood. He dropped them in the center and wiped his hands.

"I'm back." He looked around and frowned. His face froze as he looked around in a circle and there wasn't any sign of her.

"Damn woman, Didn't I tell her to stay put!?" He growled. He knelt down and began to assemble the wood when he noticed a disturbance in the dirt. He followed it and found his eyes resting on the girl's moccasins. He stood up and walked over to where the girl was in deep sleep. He shook his head and frowned.

"You're smarter than I gave you credit for." He looked back at his small triangle of wood and with a quick flick of the wrist set the wood blazing. He knelt down and looked at her closely. She had recovered well from everything. But the holes from the thorns hadn't healed all the way. Perhaps that is why she wanted to find water. In the morning he decided. He noticed then that she had a slight shiver to her. With a soft hand he reached out to make certain his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. He jerked his hand away when he felt the small tremor. His frown deepened and he turned back to the horse. He walked over and pulled a heavier blanket from the other saddle bag.

Zuko knelt down in the cove beside her and picked her up slightly. He laid her down on the blanket that she had prepared. He glared at her as he moved a strand of hair out of her face.

He did have to hand it to her. She was a pretty wench. Stubborn, hateful, persistent, but good-looking.

Zuko shook his head violently and cast the disturbing thoughts out of his mind. He growled and threw the heavy blanket over her. He walked over to the fire and stared at it. He grabbed a stick and tossed it in.

"Damn woman." He grumbled and flipped another stick into the fire. He sat there for an hour or so and looked up to see that the ostrich horse had dozed off. He took a deep breath and pushed himself to his feet. He wasn't looking forward to this. But the only place that would keep him from catching his death was in the cove with . . . that . . . girl.

He slipped in and laid on the farthest side from her, his back to her of course. He pulled the heavy wool blanket over him.

A sharp kick to his calf soon brought him out of sleep. He sat up with a start and stared out at the still blazing fire. The horse was still asleep, so nothing had disturbed him. Then another kick came harder then the last. Zuko looked over at Katara. She was having another nightmare. He fumbled over to her and pulled her into his arms. He held her tight as she fought. He could feel her pulse raising violently through her veins, and her chest heaving. He sat back against the tree and pulled her to him sideways. He held her head to his shoulder and she started to calm down. He took a deep breath and stroked her hair with his fingers lightly grazing her cheek.

He face was cold as ice, and a trail of tears ran the length of her cheeks.

Zuko pulled her closer to him and pulled the blanket up around them. He rested his head lightly on her head and nuzzled into her hair.

"My god. What the hell have you been through? And why are you being tormented so?"

* * *

Okay ran through Spell Checker 3x. and Grammtik 3x I think this should be suitable. 


	18. To catch a sinner

Lots of fun. I have decided to go back and attept to edit my chapters up till 17. Maybe I might bring back my old readers.Oh and I know that in a section of this there is horrrible grammar. Mainly when a few of the characters are talking. I did that deliberately to try and create a sort of accent in your head. : )

* * *

"Dhani." A harsh whisper broke the calm quiet of the night. "Dhani! Wake up." Dhani opened his eyes groggily and rolled over looking into the vexed blue eyes of his wife.

"What is it?" Trua pulled Zinnia close to her and shook her head.

"Someone is outside." All at once Dhani was alert. His face hardened and he sat up.

"The kids?" Trua shook her head and looked toward the window above their bed.

"Footsteps are too heavy. There are about five of them."Trua whispered, trying her hardest to keep her voice as low and smooth as possible. Dhani squinted his eyes and nodded. He slid from the bed and pulled a robe over his scarred muscular shoulders. He may have abandoned his post with the FN army, but by god he still knew how to kick some ones ass if he needed to.

He walked on silent feet and crouched below the front room window. He could faintly make out voices, all male and what seemed to be older.

He pressed his back hard against the wall and forced his breathing to become silent.

"I know they came this way."

"You **know **they came this way? The where the fuck did they go from here?!"

"Maybe they haven't left yet?"

"Have you checked it out yet?"

"..."

"Then get in there and check it out you idiot!?" Dhani's heart hardened as he heard the man's foot steps approach the door.

"Fuck." He grumbled under his breath. He thought for a moment then stood up. He quickly made his way over to the door and opened it before the man reached it.

"Can I help you?" Dhani said looking down on the much shorter, much older man.

"I's looking for a murderer. You look bout the type." Dhani cocked an eyebrow.

"I assure you sir, I have no idea what you are blathering about. I have been home with my wife." The grey-haired man scoffed.

"It only takes a second to kill a man." Dhani smiled.

"I wouldn't know. Now be so kind and get on your way. My wife needs her rest." The old man shook his head and stuck his foot in the door.

"I don thinks so." About that time the other man, the 'boss' came around the side of the house.

"What is the problem, Hurr?" The old man turned and looked at the 'boss'.

"This here feller look like the murderin type." Dhani's eyes lit as he recognized the boss. He pushed the old man Hurr out of the way and walked over to the other.

"Wai Ni. Haven't seen you in a while." Dhani said and shook the man's hand.

"Dhani? I din't know this was your place." Dhani frowned.

"Well it is, and I would like for you to get yours and leave."

"We's just looking for a murderer. You seen any strangers bout your place in the last few days or so?" Dhani laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I haven't seen much of anyone, Wai. Trua just had our little one, yesterday. Any strangers would have ran away from all the noise." Wai ni nodded his head and raised his hands to the other men behind him.

"We bests be goin then. Congrats on the bundle." Dhani thanked him and watched him leave. But a thought popped into his head.

"Wai. Who was killed?"

"My oldest two boys."

"I thought they were in the army and Ba Sing Sei?"

"Nah, good fer nothins went MIA. Found em dead bout ten miles back. One with his man parts tore smack dab off." Dhani cringed.

"Well I hope you find them. I will keep an eye out, though."

Dhani watched the men saddle up and disappear into the dark forest. He turned around and made sure that all the quiet of the night returned before he went back into his house.

Trua met him in the kitchen.

"Dhani, who was it?"

"Wai ni." Trua frowned and sat down in a chair cuddling the baby close to her. She shook her head.

"What did that old thief want?"

"Sai and Juka were killed."

"My gracious. Who?"

"My prince and his lady." Trua's jaw dropped slightly and she crunched up her nose. Dhani sighed, knowing exactly what she was going to say.

"Dhani, they're good people. You know that as well as I do." "I know my love. I know. That is what I don't understand." Dhani shook his head and took the baby from his wife.

"You know what an awful pair those two were. You know that Juka and Sai were horrible."

Dhani nodded. Trua was almost in tears now.

"You have to do something." Dhani looked up at his wife.

"What would you have me do? I can't go after them. As soon as I set foot out of this house, Old Wai would be right behind me. They would expect me to do that. There isn't anything we can do for them now." Trua's eyes turned dark.

"Dhani Kiod Liasing! I am ashamed of you. I thought you were a big soldier man?!" Dhani frowned and shook his head. He knew that there wasn't a point in arguing with her but that didn't stop him.

"That was a long time ago. I am a traitor to the nation. You heard what the prince said."

"To hell with what he said! They helped us and now you are going to pay them back." Trua said narrowing her eyes. Dhani perked immediately noticing that venomous tone and glare that all of the females in the world get when they are about to get nasty.

"Don't be that way, Trua."

"Dhani. They don't even know yet that they have found each other. At least give them that chance."

"Ok. Ok you win. Did you have a plan?" Trua's dark blue eyes twinkled as she sat back down in her chair.

Dream

**_Darkness. That was all there was. Darkness. Cold. Solemn. Lonely. She could feel her heart beating hard in her chest and the reverberations echoing through her ears. She could feel the cold of the dark biting at her. Nipping at her skin. Pulling the warm breath straight from her mouth and freezing her lungs._**

**_She couldn't move. She couldn't speak. She was paralyzed, frozen in fear. Nothingness was the most terrifying of things._**

**_A flash erupted in front of her eyes. She was engulfed in a sea of crimson. A rank and strong smell attacked her nose causing her to gag. She looked around as she held her self afloat. Things were beneath her. Dark figures looming about only inches from her feet. Brushing her toes with painful slices. Frantic she began to swim. She didn't see a shore. She didn't see anything but the rolling of the red, thick, water. She felt her leg brush something and knock it loose. Against her better judgment she looked back and something bumped into her chest. She frowned and looked at the large wool blanket floating in the water. She raised a small hand and gave the blanket a hard push. The blanket turned over and staring up at her was the void and decayed face of the man that had attacked her._**

**_A piercing noise burned her ears, and for a moment she didn't' know that it was her own scream. She kicked wildly pushing her self as far from the rotting corpse as possible. A shadow past over her head and she looked up tears streaking down her face. It looked like Appa. She raised her hands high above her head and began to wave. She froze though and looked up at her hands. The water, wasn't water. It was blood. It streamed down her hands but never stopped. No cuts or tears were on her arms or hands at all, but still the blood poured continuously. She screamed again and turned her attention back to Appa._**

**_She screamed out for them but they didn't hear her. She screamed and yelled and felt her voice becoming coarse and strained._**

_**Something grabbed her ankle from below. She pulled but her body sank deeper into the blood. She kicked. She kicked again. Nothing worked and nothing made the hand release her. She was finally pulled deep below the surface. Many hands then shot up out of the dark of the deep and grabbed at her. Clamped down with hard fiery fingers. Tearing at her.**_

End Dream

Zuko grabbed Katara and pinned her to the ground. If she fought much more, she would kill her self. She had already brought blood to her mouth from clamping her teeth down on her lips. She had thrashed about and caught him against the jaw causing him to jerk back and knock his head against the tree. He knew better then to wake her up. To wake someone from a dream, or night mare for that matter, they could go into a psychotic fit. But he didn't have much of a choice. Psychotic fit versus her killing hersel. He chose the former.

He held her down and tapped her cheek with his hand. That only caused her to go into another fit of fighting. His mind boggled as he tried to think of something that would wake her up or at least calm her down. Before his mind caught up with his mouth, he was already talking to her. His voice low and soft.

"Katara. Listen to me. You are safe. Nothing is going to happen to you. You have to calm down." He repeated himself over and over until her body relaxed against the blanketed ground and her face softened.

Zuko let out a calm, but jagged breath. Had she done this the night before in the house? What had they done with her if she had? Zuko shook his head and laid back on his back. His mind was troubled. He thought he might have a good idea of what had happened to her, but the only thing he could do is assume until she told him. But he didn't ever see her trusting him enough to trust him. Then again he couldn't blame her, he had found that he didn't trust himself.


	19. A monster worse then you

Okay Little warning: Language, sexism, blood, peeping tom...yeah I think that about covers it. Ya'll know my writing so none ya should be to surprised.

* * *

Katara sighed and rolled over. She shook her head and opened her eyes groggily. She looked at the back of Zuko's head and smirked. She had actually woken up before the prince. She sat up and stretched and popped her back. She crawled out of the small hold in the tree and stood up. She took a deep breath and looked around. She smiled. She smelled water. She could feel it reaching out for her. She turned and looked back into the roots where Zuko was curled up. She smiled and threw the blanket up over his shoulders and turned to look at the ostrich-horse who was lazily munching on a nearby berry bush.

"I'll just be a minute." She said and followed her nose to where the crisp clean smell of the water led her to the small tank. Too small to be considered a lake. She pulled a small orb of water to her hands and washed her face.

She sat down on the bank and slipped her feet into the water. She moaned. How her feet hurt. Correction, how her EVERYTHING hurt. She shook as a tremor took her as she caught a chill.

She looked around and stood up. She looked down at her red dress. She shook her head deciding that she had to be absolutely mad, but there wasn't any way she was going to smell like a swamp.

She quickly slipped out of the pants and the tunic dress. Without hesitation she dove into the water.

She surfaces a little further out and sunk down into the water to her ears. She could feel the water lapping at the sores on her back from the thorns, and the burns on her wrists.

Little did she know that a pair of eyes watched her from barely out of sight, just beyond the trees. They watched her intently. The man leaned against the tree and shook his head.

He narrowed his eyes as the water around her began to glow slightly then faded away. The down into the water she went. Now was his chance.

Katara came up out of the water and flipped her short hair out of her face and pushed back the remaining strays. She almost jumped out of her skin when she saw the man standing on the bank.

"It's not safe out here alone.." Katara covered herself, not that she was exposed through the murky green lake water. She narrowed her eyes and sent a wave of water to cover the man.

"It's not safe spying on people." Katara turned her back to him and looked over her shoulder.

"You can leave now."

"We need to be leaving. The sooner I get you to a village the sooner I am rid of you." Zuko growled. Katara just stared at him. Zuko rolled his eyes and turned around and walked over to a tree. He heard her come slowly to the bank. He shook his head again as he heard her feet hit the mud and hustle about to pull on her clothes.

"You know, you should really be more careful."

"Bah!"

"You say that now. What if it wouldn't have been me?"

"What is the difference between you and any other peeping tom?"

"..."

"That's what I thought. And besides in my element as within life I can take care of myself." Zuko shook his head. Not this again.

"Sure. That is exactly why you are traveling with me."

"No."

"Yes."

"Hn. Whatever." Zuko frowned. That was a little too easy. He turned his head a little, not so that he could see her just to show he was ready to leave.

"Are you done yet?" But almost before he ended his sentence he was again covered in water.

"What the fuck did you do that for?!" He growled and turned around letting the water steam off of him, losing a little bit of his temper.

"You were spying on me!?'

"I was not!?"

"Then what do you call it?" Katara said bringing a water whip to her hand.

"Protecting you." Katara scoffed and snapped him across the thigh with the whip. He jerked back and looked at her bringing a fire ball to his hand.

"That's real nice of you! Did you get an eyeful?" Katara growled and brought her arm back.

"Hardly! I wouldn't call those ant bites an eyeful." Katara blushed madly and lashed at him again with the whip, but Zuko extended the fire orb into a whip of his own and countered it.

"You pervert!?" Zuko ducked a lash of the whip and shot in close range and stopped right in front of her.

"I've had plenty of opportunities to take advantage of you."

"If you had touched me, I would have killed you in a heart beat." Zuko was almost startled by the viciousness and sincerity in her eyes, but only almost. He narrowed his eyes.

"It isn't in you. You were sick when you found out you were a murderer to begin with." Katara felt a lump develop in her throat. That was it. No more. He could push and push and push but only so far. She snapped the end of the whip back around to her hand wrapping it around his neck and freezing it solid.

"Listen hear, little prince. I was attacked by three men who planned on doing everything under the sun to me. I protected my self, and if the bastard died then so fucking be it. Any other good for nothing, waste of flesh that thinks they can have their way with me or any other woman should meet the same fate. So if you think you are man enough to try and take advantage of me, go ahead. I dare you. It would be that last fucking thing you ever do." Katara growled in a very un-Katara like tone, voice, mood and all around feeling. Zuko stared at her unwavering, his eyes hard and focused. But inside his heart was going to beat bruises on his lungs. He had seen the power this girl had. He had seen her lapse into a psychotic fit. He had seen her fight off demons in her sleep and in trance. He knew what she was capable of and he just knew that this girl was going to kill him right then and there.

She stared him in the eye for a moment. Then dropped the water to the ground and turned around. She held her shoulders very stiff and very rigid. He stood completely still watching her closely, mentally telling himself that whatever button he had pushed to stay the hell away from it.

She stared to walk off. Zuko shook his head. Best to let her cool off before they left. That is, if she didn't decide to storm off by her self.

Amid all of the chaos Zuko senses were mangled. He had sensed that something was watching them. He had sensed that something was about to happen.

Zuko crossed his arms over his chest and debated going after the little wretch when finally his sensed kicked him in the back of the head.

Something was standing behind him, no whatever it was, was towering over him, looming. He could feel the hot bursts of breath on the back of his neck. He could hear the opening of a mouth and a snarl escape it.

The better side of his mind told him it best to just run as fast as he could as far as he could, but the more naive side was overwhelmingly curious as to see what kind of monstrosity was breathing down his neck, literally. Naturally the curiosity beat down whatever reasonable sense was in his mind.

But he didn't turn fast enough. As soon as he realized what was coming it was too late, a huge paw landed hard against his face sending him flying a good ten feet or so. Zuko pushed himself up and stared wide eyed at a gigantic monster lumbering toward him. Fast to his feet, he brought flames to his hands. He stared as the beast stopped right in front on him and stood up straight on its back feet. Zuko readied himself expecting the beast to lash a paw at him again. The paw came fast and large. Zuko brought his arm up quick to block the animal. The animal bellowed in pain as his paw hit the flame that danced on Zuko's arm. The animal raised up high on its hind legs and raised both paws high over head.

Zuko's eyes widened as the animal seemed to become enraged. The animal snarled and stared down at Zuko.

Zuko anticipated the beast's next move. The animal would again lash out at him, and probably continue to until it realized that the fire wasn't going out. And as he had guessed the beast did lash again at him, but this time the flames didn't stop the animal's paw and it hit home hard across Zuko's jaw.

Zuko stumbled back and looked at the animal fear dancing in his eyes. What kind of massive beast was this?! Quickly without thinking he shot a ball of fire toward the animal. But it seemed the more Zuko hurt the animal the more ravenous the beast became.

Katara was sitting on a rock her arms folded across her legs. She knew that she had to get to a village and with so many dangers out in the woods, especially the two legged kind, she did need that wretched man. She would never admit that to him of course. Katara frowned and looked around.

She had heard something. She sat still and breathed soft, focusing all of her energy to her ears. She had found herself mastering that technique when she was in the dark of the cave. She heard struggling.

She jerked to her feet and turned about. What if those men and come back? What if they were attacking Zuko? They could be ganging up on him! Her mind wasn't thinking rationally or she wouldn't have forgotten that little thing about him being a fire bender. She ran to where she had left him and stopped in her tracks.

Zuko was on the ground on his back trying to fight off this massive creature, not a creature she had ever seen. Katara didn't know what to do. Zuko had the beast on fire in spots but the beast still continued to maul the fallen prince. Katara shook her head violently and looked over at the small tank. Almost instantly her rationality was back and she quickly raised most of the water from the tank and Cover both the beast and the prince freezing them instantly. She ran over to where Zuko was encased in the ice and slowly brought the water off of him, she had to be careful of the best would get free as well.

Zuko stood up and dusted off his clothes. He looked at the animal and shook his head.

"What kind of creature is that?" Katara ask as she walked around the monster-cicle. Zuko looked and her and didn't say anything. His eyes narrowed and he turned around.

"Wait." She said grabbing his shoulder. He jerked out of her hand and continued on. She bit her lip and looked down, but as her eyes were falling she caught a glimpse of something on the back of Zuko's shirt. It was blood and it looked like a lot.

Katara caught up with him and stopped in front of him putting her hands firmly on his chest making him stop.

"Would you wait a minute!?" Zuko narrowed his eyes and glared at her.

"What is it now?!" Zuko growled. She could see that his patience was wearing thin. She frowned. She should be the one that was mad. She wasn't the one spying on him. For just s split second she forgot what she had stopped him for.

"OH! You are such a...Wait! You're hurt! You're bleeding." Zuko didn't seem to be fazed.

"Yeah?" Katara frowned at the man.

"I can help." Zuko just shook his head and walked past her.

"Stubborn!" She yelled after him as she walked behind him watching as the blood dripped from his shirt.

* * *

Pleeeeeze review. I am stuck in the house, there is ice every where, and I am soo bored. I use your reviews to judge how I put together the next chapter. And I do accept ideas...as always ; )

oooh Yeah. I forgot. the animal beast thing is a bear. Just a regular bear, bout the size and stuff of a Kodak or a Grizzily. No bear frog or whatever else kind of bear they said in the show. I figure the regular bear is ...I dunno...native to the earth kingdom.


	20. Affection misunderstood

Katara sat in front of him on the ostrich horse. She was thinking hard about how she was going to get the stubborn prince to let her at least just look at the wound. But he didn't seem to keen on the idea of letting her help him. She didn't see why not. He had helped her and she didn't want it. She felt Zuko fall against her slightly, then jerk himself back up. She looked over her shoulder a little and grabbed his hands making him pull back on the reins and stop the animal. She turned half way around on the animal and looked at him. His eyes were glazed but still focused. For some reason he didn't realize that they had stopped. She slid down off of the animal and walked around to the side where he was bleeding. And lo and behold he was still steadily dripping blood from his shirt.

She shook her head. That was it. She had to get that blood stopped.

Zuko looked down at her with his famous scowl and started to say something, but stubbornness or not, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell off fo the animal. She tried to catch him but he ended up knocking her over as well. She caught his head before it hit the ground above her shoulder. A tinge of panic raced through her as all of the possibilities crowded into her head at once.

She moved out from under him and set him gently on the ground. She looked around. They were on a path. It was a bad place to be and an even worse place to try and fix him. She looked around and found an old large tree off the trail about forty, fifty feet. She bit her bottom lip as she looked at him. There wasn't any way she could drag him without hurting him worse and without possibly hurting herself.

She looked over at the ostrich-horse and smiled. She grabbed two large sticks that stuck up out of the ground. Long ago they may have been considered saplings, but they were long since dead. She grabbed the reins of the animal and tied one to either branch. She then grabbed the blanket out of his bed roll and quickly tied it around either of the lengths of the branches.

Katara looked back over at Zuko and assessed the situation. She walked over and gently put her hands under him one across his shoulders the other across his chest, considering he was on his stomach. She slowly, and hunched over, maneuvered him onto the make shift stretcher. She settled him down and nodded. She walked the animal slowly over to the tree making sure to walk carefully and at the animals side so she could watch both the animal and the man.

Katara untethered the branches and set Zuko down gently on the ground. She slowly lifted up his shirt so that she could see just how extensive the damage was.

The shirt tugged at his skin as some of the blood had dried and acted like glue. She finally tugged it loose and pulled the shirt up to rest high on his back.

She took in a deep breath and sat back on her heels. It was worse then she thought. But isn't it always worse then one thinks?

Katara leaned over him and picked pieces of cloth out of the three large claw gashes on his back. She twisted her lips to the side and thought for a moment. She grabbed his water pouch off of the saddle and looked again to assess the situation. She shook her head as she mentally decided against using her healing powers until she cleaned him up and seen just how deep the wounds were. She slowly poured a little water onto his back, and she noticed that his skin flinched at the touch of the cold water.

"Well at least part of you is responsive." She watched the blood drip from his back at the water poured over him. She was going to have to wipe the rest of it off or dab it off. She curled her nose a little and sighed. She really didn't want to have to touch his blood. She didn't know where he had been and what kind of god-knows-what he had.

Katara took a deep breath and let it out slow. HE had saved her life and not hesitated, as far as she knew, about touching her blood. She poured some of the water in her hand and gently wiped the blood from his back. It took her only a few moments and the wounds were clear and so was the extent of the damage. She frowned as she looked into the middle gash. Something was inside of it. She leaned over to get a better look and her frowned deepened. She rested one hand between his shoulders to support herself as she dove a finger of her other hand into the wound. She could hear the gush and feel the warm sensation flood over her hands and it made her throat knot up.

Katara angled her hand and maneuvered it so that it was under the object. She quickly pushed her thumb in to catch it in a pinch. With a quick jerk, and a fountain of blood, she pulled out what looked to be the very tip of a claw. She quickly jumped back on his back holding both hands over the wounds as the disturbance had sent even more blood pouring from the wounds. She couldn't tell just how deep the wounds actually were, and she couldn't feel how deep the were with out causing more damage.

She closed her eyes tight as she pushed down on the princes back. She wasn't going to let him die. Not like this. She could imagine that the animals claws tore through the muscle of his back and dove straight into his organs. If that was the case there was no saving him. She didn't have the medical know how to heal something that bad and she sure didn't have the power she needed to use her bending.

Katara opened her eyes slowly as she felt the blood flow ebb and start to become sticky around her hands. She let out a heaved sigh but she refused to take her hands off until she was sure that the flow wouldn't start up again.

She jumped slightly when she heard a sound echo from Zuko's chest. It almost sounded like a moan. She listened harder and she heard it again. _Oh shit! Don't wake up yet! _She screamed at him mentally. But all the power her mind possessed wasn't going to keep the stubborn headed prince from doing anything.

Zuko's eyes shot open and focused quickly. He started to move, but a strong tinge of pain that raced the length of his body kept him still, and caused his eyes to clamp shut.

Katara watched as he again opened his eyes. She leaned back, still not taking her hands off of his back, just enough so that he could see her.

"Don't you dare try to move." Zuko glared at her as her order came to him as more of a challenge.

"What ...hap.."Katara frowned.

"Shh." She hissed and looked back to his back. She frowned. Once again his back was covered in blood that would have to be washed off. But now since he was awake she didn't have any time to just wipe it off. She raised one hand and brought some water to her from the water pouch in a small sphere. She quickly spread the water over the blood and lifted it, water and blood both, off of him

She sent the sphere far into the bushes. She looked down at him and nodded her head. He wasn't gushing blood anymore, so she could safely take her hand off of his back. Or so she thought.

As soon as she removed her hand, Zuko pushed himself up to a sitting position.

"What are you doing!?" Zuko looked at her with a scowl over his shoulder.

"I can fix myself. I don't need your help." Katara pushed her anger back reasoning that he was delirious from the loss of blood. She looked at him with warm eyes.

"You are hurt. Very badly. You do need my help." Zuko glared at her and his temper flared.

"I need no such thing!" He yelled at her fire spitting from his mouth. She gasp and stared at him. He pushed him self up to stand. He stood perfectly still for a moment as he tried to regain his balance. He wobbled and stumbled clumsily over to the ostrich-horse, and started to dig through the saddle bag.

Katara watched him intently from her place on the ground. She was still knelt on the ground in the same place she had been working on him, and to add insult to injury she was drenched in his blood. That would make it the second time since this whole ordeal started that she was covered in someone else's blood.

Zuko fumbled through the bag and found what he wanted. He stumbled a few feet away from her and fell to his knees. Katara jumped up and ran over to him to make sure he wasn't passing out again. She touched his shoulder, but he just jerked out away from her touch.

"Leave me a..alone." He growled with a stagger. She stood up straight and looked down at him as he repositioned to sit cross-legged on the ground.

Katara watched intently as he pulled his shirt off over his head and threw it to the ground beside him. He slowly ran his hand up his back and found the three gashes. Then one by one he ran his fingers over them to see how long and how wide they were. He gritted his teeth as his fingers lid over the very painful wounds.

Katara watched silently as he threaded the bone needle, which he had pulled out of his bag along with some thread that Trua had packed. Her eyes widened at his next move. He blindly moved his hands to the back and using one had to stitch and the other to guide him, he stitched up his own wounds.

Katara's breath caught in her chest and hung there like a hunk of bread. She couldn't swallow, she couldn't breath. All she could do was stand there and stare. She had never seen, nor hand she ever imagined, some one actually do what this man in front of her was doing.

He quickly finished and, with his hands still behind his back, twisted the thread around his hand and broke it off. He sat there for a moment, then pushed himself to stand up.

He turned around and looked at her.

"See? I told you I didn't need your help." Katara nodded dumbly as if her entire body was paralyzed. Her senses finally came back to her and she walked over to him.

"You did good job. But you didn't clean it. It could get infected." Zuko glared at her and snarled his nose.

"I didn't ask you did I?" Katara frowned trying to keep her temper under control.

"Listen, I know that you are a prince, and it is obvious that you are a male, but pride shouldn't come before your health. I can heal you. If you let me help you."

"What do you think you are trying to do, woman? I can see straight through your games." Katara took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I am just trying to help you Zuko. You helped me, now let me return the favor." Zuko shook his head.

"I am not some weak woman that need someone to look after me." Katara clenched her teeth.

"I didn't say that you were weak, but even you need help sometimes." Zuko scoffed and turned around.

"Thanks for the advice. I'll let you know when it happens." Katara growled and looked at the ground. At her feet was a very large rock. It was almost too tempting to pick it up and bash him in the back of the head just so she could help him. But she decided against it, for the small chance that she would kill him. Zuko started to walk off when she got an idea. She gloved her hand in water and hid it behind her back.

She caught up with him and grabbed him by the arm turning him around.

"What now!?" She looked at him and shook her head.

"Zuko, I think you need a hug." But before he could refuse she wrapped her arms around his waist and held on tight.

Zuko became very rigid. He didn't know what to do. Should he push her away or just wait until she got it out of her system?

Katara grinned into his shoulder as she placed her hand on his wounds ever so gently. She could feel it working and by the reaction Zuko had he could as well. She felt the last of the wound heal up and the thread fall into her hand.

She closed her eyes and sighed. She pulled herself back and let go of him. She looked up at him and he glared back down at her.

"See now was it that bad."

"Don't make a habit out of that." Katara grinned and shrugged her shoulders. Zuko pulled himself upon the horse and put his hand down to help her. Just as she grabbed his hand he clenched it and glared at her.

"Snake." He hissed and pulled her up to the horse


	21. Stubborness or Pride?

Katara pushed another stick into the fire. Zuko was laid back on the ground, his hands folded behind his head, his eyes closed. He was relaxed, and he was worn out. Even though the little water-tribe wench had healed his back he had still lost a great deal of blood.

Katara looked at him in curiosity. How in the world had he learned to fix himself without looking? She watched as his eyes relaxed even more. His chest rose and fell and it slowed and deepened. She smiled a little. He was a sleep. This was the first time he had ever gone to sleep before she did. She stood up from her knelt down position and walked over to him. She sat down beside him and looked over him. He looked so peaceful. She sighed and pushed her maiden strands out of her face. She missed her hair a great deal, but some loses were better then others. She looked over Zuko's face and brushed the small tendrils of black hair out from in front of his eyes. She frowned and looked at the scar that made its way over his eye and across his face.

She reached up slowly, she brought her hand back in hesitation, then touched the rim of his scar ever-so lightly. She closed her eyes as she imagined the pain that must he must have been put through.

She opened her eyes and moved her hand over to the side of his face. She was looking over his features when he slowly opened his eyes. His golden orbs took her off guard and she froze. Zuko narrowed his eyes and brought his arm down and rested his hand along hers. He put his hand back behind his head and closed his eyes. Before long he was asleep again.

Katara gasp and scooted her self away from him. What was that!? What ...who...why...who...? Her heart pounded hard in her chest. She would have never imagined a reaction like that to come from the prince of the feared fire nation. He was gentle, soft, and almost innocent. Even though it had only been for a second their eyes had met, and they had connected. She shook her head and looked back at him. Trust. That was it. That was the emotion that she had seen in his eyes. He trusted her? But that didn't sound right? It didn't feel right.

She looked over at him and furrowed her brows. It was the blood loss. That was definitely it. The blood loss. She closed her eyes and growled at herself. For some reason her heart was racing and trying to escape from her chest. _Traitor! _She screamed inwardly. She took a deep breath and put her hand on her chest. She could feel the pounding through the silk. She looked down at her crimson tunic and pants. She shook her head. It was hard to tell where the blood ended and the clothes began.

"It seems that I can't do anything without ruining my clothes." She sat down flat on the ground and crossed her legs. One of her loose maiden strands fell into her face and she pushed it unconsciously behind her ear. She watched the fire as it danced, it's many tendrils lapping at the cold air that surrounded it. It danced and moved wildly. How could the fire benders control it? It was wild and consuming? Ravenous. Water was controlled, and could be calm and smooth as glass, or a horrible torrent. She stared at it and her eyes relaxed a bit, her eyes half lidding. She seemed drawn to the flame. The warmth the danger, the security in knowing that it will live as long as it was fed. She took a deep breath and leaned over her legs. She closed her eyes and listened as the fire crackled and hissed devouring the sticks and kindling that had been thrown in.

"Enchanting. Isn't it?" Katara almost jumped into the fire as the voice broke her trance. She turned around and seen the prince staring at her in the same position as he had fell asleep. She narrowed her eyes.

"Don't do that?" He sat up and draped his arms lazily over his knees. She smirked at her.

"Why? Did I startle you?" She turned around and looked away from the fire.

"I was almost jerky, thank you very much."

"Hah. No one would eat you if you were." Katara rolled her eyes and shook her head. Everything was a fight with this guy. She nearly jumped out of her skin, for the second time that night, when a firm hand gripped her shoulders.

"Whoa easy there killer. I don't bite." She turned and looked at him with a glare. He sat down next to her and crossed his legs leaning his hands on his knees.

"You tried to save me today didn't you."

"Don't look into it." Katara growled.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you do that?" Katara shook her head.

"Didn't I just say not to look into it?"

"It's not every day you get saved by your enemy." She glared at him.

"I could say the same to you." Zuko growled and stood up.

"I was trying to be nice."

"Key word trying. You aren't very good at it." Katara hissed back. Zuko folded his arms across his chest.

"Since when did you turn back into a bitch?" Katara's eyes flew open wide.

"Excuse me?" Katara growled and jumped to her feet.

"You heard me." Katara clenched her teeth and punched him. He grabbed his jaw and looked at her mischievously.

"Violent." Katara heard a dip in his voice and she glared at him.

"I won't hold back this time." Zuko narrowed his eyes and shook his head. He fell back on his butt and laughed.

"I'm not going to fight with you tonight. I have better things to do. Like sleep." He folded his fingers behind his head and fell back onto the ground. Katara glared at him and sat back down by the fire. He cocked his eyebrow and looked at her.

"Hey. Come here." Katara snorted and shook her head.

"Not on your life." Zuko snarled his nose.

"It isn't sexual. Nor is it even feeding off of anything remotely close to attraction. Just come here will you?"

"No."

"Dammit. I said come over here." Zuko growled. Katara shook her head. Zuko clamped his jaw shut and pushed him self up.

"Make my ass get up and walk all the way over here just to get you. Stupid wench." He grumbled and picked her up. She screamed as he threw her over his shoulder. He walked back over to his 'spot'. She was kicking and hitting the entire way. He threw her down onto the ground and then fell down back where he was.

"What is your problem?"

"What is my problem?! What is yours?! I just ask you to come over here."

"What in the name of the moon makes you think I trust you?" Katara said and tried to push her self up. Zuko grabbed her wrist and jerked her back down to the ground.

"Sit."

"What for?"

"I want to talk."

"Well I don't. Sorry." Katara growled. Zuko looked at her with squinted eyes. He snorted and he looked up at the stars through the trees.

"Just exactly why were you in the woods without your male friends to protect you?" Katara didn't say anything. She crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from him.

"Back home, women were to speak when spoken to."

"Well you aren't in the Fire Nation, now are you?"

"No. But you still could answer me."

"They left me. There are you happy." Zuko frowned and looked at her. What was that supposed to mean?

"They left you? What did you do?"

"Look. I don't want to talk to you. So can you just roll over and go to sleep, and leave me alone?" Zuko snorted.

"Only if you stay there."

"What? What are you up too?"

"I just don't want you running off again. Even if it is to take a bath."

"How do you know I won't after you fall asleep?"

"Oh. I guess I don't." Zuko said with a smirk and closed his eyes. He listened as she nestled down in the grass. He waited to slip into sleep until he heard all the sounds of sleep resinate from the female.

Katara woke up shivering. She looked around and seen the ostrich-horse sleeping calmly over by the large oak tree. She pushed her self up off of the ground and quickly ran over and grabbed the blanket out of the saddle bag. She walked back over and nestled back down into the ground. She pulled the blanket up over her shoulders. She glanced over at Zuko and thought for a moment. She moved over closer to him just enough so that he could be coved in the blanket as well. She closed her eyes and drifted back out into dream land.

Zuko opened his eyes slowly. Something was disturbing his rest. He could feel vibrations through the blanket. He looked over at where the water tribe girl slept. She had her arms wrapped around her in order to keep her self warm. He shook his head. It obviously wasn't working. She was shivering. He sat up and looked around, noticing that the air had dropped tremendously in temperature. He moved over closer to her and pulled her into his arms. The little wench was so stubborn she would rather catch her death then scoot over jut for warmth. He snarled his nose. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but in order to keep her well and to get rid of her faster he had to keep her from freezing.


	22. NOW WHAT?

Zuko awoke suddenly with a start. Something was cold. Very cold. Zuko looked at the top of the blanket then up to the sky. Snow was starting to fall and a thin layer had created an icy film on the blanket.

"Shit. What next?" He grumbled. He pushed himself and popped his neck. He turned around and gave Katara a quick but gentle kick to the side.

"Wh..what?" She said up and rubbed her eyes.

"Rise and shine. Gotta get moving." Katara frowned and squinted up at him.

"The sun isn't even out yet." Zuko rolled his eyes and reached down picking her up by the arm.

"Yeah but if you stay here, you are going to turn into a bitch-cicle." Katara curled up her nose.

"First jerky, and now a bitch-cicle? What kind of food are you going to turn me into next?"

"Dog food if you don't get to moving." Zuko growled and threw Katara up onto the ostrich horse. She grabbed the reins as he jumped on behind her. It hadn't taken him long to get the things back into the pack. He shook the blanket and jumped onto the mount behind her. He wrapped the blanket around them and took the reins. The blanket may have been icy but it was their one source of warmth. He heeled the animal and they started off.

He found the path quick enough. He couldn't help but wonder how long it was going to be until the sun came up.

Zuko sighed. It was going to be a long morning already. He shook his head trying to shake the sleep from his eyes.

Katara shivered violently and leaned back into Zuko seeking to share his warmth. Zuko frowned and leaned over so he could talk into her ear. The night was so silent and he didn't want to disturb it.

"Are you cold?" Katara felt like she could turn around and slap him. Of course she was cold. What did he think? That she was burning up?

"Just a little." She hissed sarcastically. Zuko nodded and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Want me to warm you up?" Katara's jaw slacked. That sounded more then a little suggestive. She growled and started to head-butt him when he put both of the reins in one hand. She froze as he brought his had closer to her. He maneuvered his hand under her shirt and she jumped. She started to scream but the cold wind took the breath from her. Zuko rolled his eyes. He was being a little evil but he wasn't being sexual. He placed his hand over her stomach right over her belly button.

Katara didn't breathe until she felt the heat start to radiate from his hand. She didn't understand. And Zuko obviously sensed that.

"If you keep your core warm then you won't get sick and you can stay warm longer." Katara let out a sigh of relief and relaxed. Zuko smiled.

"What? Did you think I was trying to come on to you?"

"You can never be too sure." He laughed softly and snarled his nose.

"Get over your self. I'm not that desperate." Katara scoffed and elbowed him. How dare he?! Wait. How dare he what? Not find her attractive? Not think she is worth him? She frowned. All in all it should be a relief, but for some reason she was a little hurt. Katara snarled her nose and leaned back against him.

"Well neither am I." Zuko laughed and nodded.

"Good then we're in good shape." He said but it fell upon deaf ears. He looked down to see why she didn't try to argue. He smirked. She had fallen asleep.

"You sleep, don't worry I'll drive." He hissed and shook his head.

It was about an hour of riding when the sky started to finally lighten. Zuko brought his face up as the rays lit over the trees. He could feel the rejuvenating powers rush over him in floods of pure sensation. He closed his eyes and took it in as the ostrich horse plodded on. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Zuko looked down at Katara. The still light snowflakes had sprinkled her dark hair with white. He shook her gently. But she didn't wake up. Zuko snarled his nose and remembered that his hand was still on her stomach. He grinned crookedly and heated his hand up. He kept increasing the heat until she jumped and grabbed her stomach. She turned and looked at him.

"Ouch!" Zuko shook his head.

"You should have been awake." Katara yawned and stretched her shoulders int he limited range of movement that she had.

"Where are we?"

"Do I look like a map?" Katara frowned and looked around the woods. Obviously the prince was no help. She looked at ll the soft powder onto he ground. It almost reminded her of home. She missed her how terribly. A blush lit her face as her stomach let out a very loud and very gnarly growl. She grabbed her stomach as her face heated up.

Zuko shook his head and started to make a smart comment when his stomach decided it wanted to talk as well. He blushed as she laughed at him.

"I guess you get hungry too." Zuko nodded and turned the reins. He didn't know how far away from Ba Sing Sei they were and he still didn't know who that was following them. He watched as the trees moved by slowly. He pulled the animal to a halt and listened. Whoever it was, was a good deal behind them, a day or so. The sounds of the forest were not disturbed by humans other then themselves. He nodded. They had enough time to settle down for a small breakfast. He slid down off the horse and lifted her down off of the beast. He looked around and smiled.

"This will do. I'll see if I have dried meat left. And I'll start a fire. You go and see if you can find some fruit. But don't go to far."

"Yes your majesty." She said sarcastically. She walked out over to a few bushes and looked around. Of course they were in the middle of the forest that she wasn't used to. She didn't know what kind of berries were edible and what kind were poisoinous. And to top all of that it was winter, or at least it was cold enough to be. She looked over her shoulder and snarled her nose. Just who the hell did he think he was? It would figure. He was a man after all. Katara grumbled to herself as she gathered a fist full of round yellow berries. She looked up and seen another bush that was covered in little red fruits. She turned and watched the prince through down some fire. She rolled her eyes and pushed her way through the bushes, grumbling the entire way. She looked back over her shoulder. She was still in sight of him so she bent down close to the ground to gather some berries off of a small groundling bush. She heard a rustle in the bush. She looked up and looked around, but nothing was there. She frowned and gathered her berries up and turned back toward the camp, and something rustled behind her. Suddenly her vision went black and her legs went limp beneath her.

She could feel herself falling but there wasn't a thing that she could do about it. It was almost as if she had lost completely control over her body. She felt her body hit the ground hard and someone grab her foot. That is when the unconsciousness took her.

Zuko looked up from the fire and looked around. He had heard her fumbling about in the bushes but it was gone. He had thought that she may have been standing still, but she was still for far to long. He stood up and looked over the bushes. She was gone. His eyes shot open. Who? He turned around to see if some how she had gotten behind him. He ran to the edge of the bushes.

"KATARA!?" He looked around frantically.

"Katara?! Answer me!" But there was no sound other then that of the morning birds. Flames engulfed his fists and he growled. He knew he should have never let her out of his sight. He doused the fire and threw a handful of berries into his mouth off of a tree. He grabbed the reins and swung himself up onto the back of the ostrich horse. He kicked the animal hard and swung him in the direction that he had seen her last. The animal tore through the bushes but Zuko jerked back on the reins and stopped the animal. He jumped down and put his hand to the dirt. Berries were scattered all over the ground and a massive disturbance in the dirt was fresh as if something or someone had been there. He growled and slammed his fist against the dirt. He pushed himself back up and mounted up again.

Katara opened her eyes and groaned. Her head hurt. She grunted as she tried to grab her head. But her wrists were bound by a very heavy rope. She snarled her nose and looked to her feet.

"Great. Things just keep getting worse and worse. This is ridiculous." She hissed and looked around. She looked up and seen a small opening. She looked around her little prison. It was covered in rock and the ground was made of rock. It almost looked like it was dried up well. Where there is a well there is water. She grinned and tried to pull some water to her hands. But since she couldn't see it and since she didn't know whether or not there was any around it didn't do her any good.

She pulled at her wrists but the rope wasn't going to give. She frowned and brought her arms up to her mouth. She bit into the rope and started to gnaw on it. It felt as if the rope loosened and she pulled her wrists again. Still there was no movement. She frowned and kicked the wall, considering the well was hardly big enough for her legs to reach the other end, sitting up.

_Just when things were starting to get better. Zuko. Help me._ She groaned and leaned her head back against the wall. She pulled at her legs. Lifting one knee, then the other trying the rope that bound her ankles. It was tied just as well as the ones on her wrists.

_Who has me?_

_Why do they have me?_

_What do they want with me?_

_What are they going to do?_

She brought her ankles under her and grabbed the rope around her ankles with her hands. She looked up at the sky through what looked like a grate that covered the well as she worked the rope. She could feel her fingers beginning to get raw, but she finally loosened the rope, but still she couldn't get it completely off.

She felt rage and a flood of emotions that had been repressed for the last few weeks, build slowly in her gut rising with hot bile to her throat. She let out a rage filled scream. She took a deep breath. There she felt a little better.


	23. Escape impossible

Okay this is a little bit longer then my usual ones with a twist at the end, but what else is new.

Disclaimer: You got me. I was listening to a song on the first part. I don't own "Come on Rain" Steve Holey does. There so ; p

* * *

Katara looked up through the grate. There were dark and ominous clouds, but they were deceitful. No rain came from them.

Come on rain. Thunder roar, lighting break the sky. Come on. One drop. One mighty downfall. That is all that she needed. Let it pour. Katara felt tears run down her face.

"Unleash your fury. Quit lying to me." Katara yearned for the rain to break through that grate and give her a leg up. Just for once be fair. She could feel herself crying and could hear herself begging the clouds.

"Please cry with me." Her tears were water yes, but so much of it was salt and then there was the blood that was invisible. She had tried before, but water from the body was too mangled. She worked her wrists not giving in that there wasn't anyway for her to get them loose. Her legs were free but what good did that do.

"Wait." She said to herself and looked at the walls around her. They were rock and rocks don't fit together perfectly. She pushed herself up and looked around. The well was bout fifty to sixty feet deep. She leaned her back against the wall and brought her arms up over her head to press against the wall. She braced herself and brought her legs up to the other side pulling herself up off of the ground. She pushed herself up arching her back and letting her hands slid up the wall. She put one foot up higher and repeated the process. She was halfway up and the sweat was pouring off of her. Her wrists were sore from the rope rubbing and grinding into her skin. Pain was nothing compared to what her mind could imagine what they wanted her for though. Her foot slipped and she straighten her self out in a jerk to keep her from falling. She looked up and seen the grate only a few feet from her head. She pushed her self up further and used her shoulders and her legs to brace herself against the wall. She reached her arms up and wrapped her fingers around the grate. She smiled and pulled her self up to look out the grate. She let her legs hang down then suddenly brought them up trying to kick open the grate. But it didn't move. She frowned and mushed her face against the grate and looked over the top. It had a lock that was worth of the fire nation. She frowned and felt the muscles start to burn in her arms. She grit her teeth and wrapped her fingers tighter but it wasn't any use. They gave way and she started to fall. She hot her legs and arms out trying to stop her self. She skinned her hands and could feel the blood moisten her palms. But she did manage to stop herself. The shoes she had on had lost the soles half way through the fall. She let out a hard breath and looked over her side and seen that the ground wasn't that far away. She could probably drop the rest of the way and not hurt herself. She closed her eyes and thought about it for a send before she let go of the wall.

She fell a little ways landing on her feet then quickly falling onto her butt. She leaned back against the wall and looked up at the clouds that lighten with a sudden burst of lightening. She smiled wildly and waited for the rain. The lightening lit up the skin and crashed all around her.

She watched as it danced across the sky, but she frowned. A crack had came without a strike. She screamed as she seen a bold of lightening, this massive surge of energy built for puree destruction, struck the grate. She covered her head as the thunder came. It was the loudest thing she had ever heard. She felt blood trickle from her ears but she knew not to look up yet, something just told her. She felt rocks and wood fragments fall around her. She shivered as she waited for the rain, for just one drop to signal an oncoming downfall. She opened her eyes and lifted her head. The clouds had lightened and the lightening had passed, but no rain. She growled and kicked the wall, then she kicked it again. She turned over and sat up on her knees and brought her wrists close to the wall. She found a small rock and started rubbing the rope furiously against it. She tried and tried but the rope wasn't going to wear down, she just didn't have enough strength for it, but she did end up rubbing the hide of the side of her wrists. She sat back against the wall and growled. She looked down at her wrists, and again tried to gnaw her way through them.

Zuko had tracked horse hoof prints back to the house that belonged to Dhani and Trua. He jumped off and ran to the door almost breaking it down at he knocked on it. Trua opened the door and smile.

"Why, Zuko. What brings you back here?" Trua's smile melted away as she looked behind him. "Where's Katara?"

"Exactly what I want to know! Where's Dhani?" Trua frowned and stepped to the side.

"He's in here. Follow me." Trua turned around as Zuko walked in. Zuko noticed that the baby was pouched securely on her mother's back. He followed her into their bedroom and seen Dhani laying flat on his back on the bed a bandage covering his chest.

"Dhani..." Dhani opened his eyes and seen Zuko. He tried to sit up but his wife pushed him back down.

"Zuko. Please tell me that Katara is with you?" Zuko's eyes widened.

"No...she isn't. That's why I am here." Dhani cussed and turned his head to the side.

"I tried Prince Zuko, I really did." Zuko frowned.

"What happened to you?" Dhani looked up at Zuko and twisted his lips to the side, in a half hearted smile.

"I knew that there were men after you. Katara mainly. They came here after you left asking where she was. I told them that I hadn't seen any such person. Obviously they didn't believe me. I took off after they left and as I expected they followed me. I was counting on that. I led them in the opposite direction that you two were headed. I took them straight into Ha Ende..." Zuko frowned.

"Who were they? What happened?"

"They are a group of men that live in a rut down in the valley. There are four or five families that live down there together. Three of the eldest boys, nasty horrible men they were. One was killed. It happens to be the only son of the 'leader' of the group. They sent out a search party. Another was killed, and an elder man wounded."

Zuko nodded. He knew this.

"They caught up to me and swore to the spirits that I was hiding a killer. I denied it and I got a pitch fork to the chest. They swore they were going to catch Katara and make her pay." Zuko stood up, the chair he had been sitting in turned over.

"I have to find her." Trua nodded and placed a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"There is a small valley to the north of here. About a mile or so. Deep in the bottom is there encampment. But Zuko there is something that you need to know."

"What? What is it?"

"One of the newer members was a soldier for the Fire Nation."

"That's nothing. I have handled them before." Dhani shook his head.

"He wasn't one of the front line's men. He was a stealth assassin, and your age."

"Ihcota?"

"That's the bastard's name. I couldn't remember it." Zuko cussed. Of all the people in the world and it just had to be Ihcota. He had trained numerous times with him before Iroh returned from the war. He was good. Zuko thanked them and walked back out the front door.

"Zuko."

Zuko turned around and looked at Trua.

"Yeah?"

"I didn't tell Dhani, because I knew that he would tried to fight him. But Ihcota isn't in the encampment any more. He went free range. They had just paid him to do some work for them. He left last early this morning. I seen him heading for Ha Ende. One of the women brought up our monthly trade of meats for vegetables and told me that she was glad he was gone..." Zuko nodded. That helped alot. He put his hand on Trua's shoulder.

"Thank you. Take care of your husband and that baby of your's." Trua smiled and watched the prince run out to his steed and with a swift jump mounted up.

Zuko raced through the open fields. They must have hired Ihcota to catch Katara for them. The bastards. He had to hurry. There was no telling what they were doing to her, or what they had done already. He kicked the animal harder. He had to get there. He had to get to her. If he didn't make it in time...NO he would get there on time.

Katara closed her eyes. She had exhausted her self. She had been in the well almost a day now judging by the sun. She leaned back and habitually worked her wrists. Her eyes opened slightly as she felt the moon beams shining down on her. She felt the cooling rays wash over her and refuel her inner power. But what good did it do? She had no way of getting out of the little well. She hadn't been fed and they weren't stupid enough to give her water. Some kind of luck she was having. First the guys go off with out her, then that horrible incident in the woods, then Zuko, then the man in the cave, then he drops her in a thorn bush, then she has to deliver a baby, then she has to save Zuko from that monster, then...this. She was sure that there was plenty she forgot but what good was it anyway. She looked up and seen a small shadow looking down in the cave. She pushed herself to her feet.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE! I SWEAR TO GOT IF YOU DON'T I'LL..." A small apple fell into the well at her feet. She bend down and picked it up and looked back up.

"They told me that you were bad, but I know that you must be hungry..." A small voice pipped down the well echoing in off the walls. Katara bit into the apple and looked back up. The small person wasn't going away.

"What is your name, ma'am?" It was the voice of a small boy.

"Katara. What is yours?"

"Nivian." Katara smiled, the curiosity of children always got her.

"How old are you Nivian?"

"I'm five...I'll be six in a month."

"Really? Wow you are almost grown up." Katara said and sat back down and continued eating her apple.

"Can you really move water?" Katara looked up.

"Yes..I can."

"Then I can't give you any to drink or you will get out."

"I want to get out."

"I can't. Daddy will beat me." Katara frowned. That was a horrible thing to hear, but what she heard next was even worse.

"NIVIAN! What did I tell you about talking to that wench!"

"I'm sorry! Daddy I just wanted..." Katara jumped to her feet as the shadow was jerked away from the top of the well.

"I told you before!"

"Daddy..PLEASE!!!"

"A hundred times!"

"Daddy don't!"

"I bet you mind me next time!"

"Please stop!!! Please..." She heard the boy begin to cry as she heard lash after lash. She couldn't see but she could hear and that was just as bad. She could her the pain in the little boy's voice, she could hear the pleas and it broke her heart. She felt the warm tears roll down her face as the man continued to beat his son. There was nothing that she could do about it, she was stuck in the bottom of a well. She heard the boy grow silent and the fear rose within her. He was just trying to help, he had a good and innocent heart that all children have and his father was beating him because of it. She felt back against the wall as the silence filled her ears once more. She looked down at her apple and swore to herself.

"When I get out of here, I promise, I promise you Nivian I will take you with me..."

**The more you review the faster update. Oh and BTW I love loooooong reviews**


	24. My hero Wait a minute

Okay warning. This chapter is SAD! And a little hehe at the end. WARNINGS: CHILD ABUSE, ANGST, like heavy dude.

* * *

Katara was awakened harshly when something hit her on the head. She sat up with a frown and looked up. It was the same little shadow.

"Mornin, Katara. I dropped you a mango." Katara looked around the floor of the well and picked up the mango. She smiled and looked back up at the shadow.

"Thank you Nivian. But you had better get out of here. I don't want you getting in trouble again." She seen the little shadow nod.

"Okay, but I'll be back later. Ok?"

"Yeah." Katara smiled. The one friend she had in the world at the moment was a precious little boy that would get beaten for being nice. She shook her head and calmly worked her hands around the mango . Her wrists were raw and the skin was peeled from the rope's constant rubbing and grinding. They were swollen and starting to puss. She sighed and dug her nails into the skin of the mango quickly working it around in her hand until the peeling was gone. She looked down at her feet as she took a bite of the fruit. Her ankles weren't in near as bad condition as her wrists. She could feel the rawness around her mouth from trying to chew through the ropes. She must have been a real terror to look at. She smiled at herself. That was one good thing. At least little Nivian couldn't see her. He would probably think that she was a monster.

She leaned back against the wall and looked up at the grate. She took a deep breath and let it out in a puff. How much longer was she going to be down here? If they took her out of the well at least she would have a fighting chance.

Katara's mind began to wander freely turning over thoughts she had turned over before. Milling about digging up bones that had long laid dead inside her mind, locked away. What would her mother think of her now? She was nothing more then a damsel in distress. Her mother had raised her to be strong confident and sure of herself, but now look at her. She was stuck in the bottom of the well with a child feeding her like she was a secret pet.

Where was Sokka? And Aang? Were they looking for her? Sure they were, but did they go one to Ba Sing Sei or did they backtrack. It had been two three weeks maybe. They wouldn't have given up on her would they? Surely they didn't think that she was dead? Maybe she was dead. Maybe she was in hell and the things just look to get worse. Or maybe she was asleep and just having a very long and very horrible nightmare.

She couldn't close her eyes with out sleep because of the images. The dreadful nightmares that were real. They flashed in front of her eyes. The look of hunger int he three men's eyes. The way the looked at her and tried to force their way with her. The urgent look of pleading in the man's eyes in the cave. Wanting her to save him to keep him from the death that was coming.

She had killed a man. And so had Zuko.

"Zuko..." Her throat was dry and raw so the name came out only as harsh rasp, a mere phantom of her voice. She looked down at the discarded mango peel and shook her head.

Where was he? He was finally free of her. He would probably continue on his search for Aang. He wasn't a hero, and he sure wasn't a knight in shining armor. He was to selfish, egotistically and hateful to even think twice about leaving her, where it was she had disappeared to. She sighed. If he was so horrible they why in the name of the MOON couldn't she get him out of her head. She hated him, with the depths of her soul she hated him...at least she thought she did.

Why wouldn't she? He was fire nation. He was a prince. He had tried to kill Aang. He had used her and her mother's necklace as a trap to lure in Aang. But...he was ...he did...

"AW HELL!" She screamed and stood up. "What is wrong with me!"

"Katara..?"

Katara's head jerked up at the sound of Nivian's voice. He must have heard her and was worried.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Just a little frustrated that's all."

"Oh...I understand. It's lonely down there."

"Yes it is. You need to get out of here before your dad sees you." But Nivian didn't pay attention. She felt somethign fall on her cheek. She brought her hand up and touched the warm liquid. She brought her hand back and looked at it. It was a tear. Nivian was crying.

"I've been down there alot. Sometimes for a week when I was really bad." Katara brought her hand up to her heart.

"Nivian..."

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU!!!!???" Katara gasp as she heard Nivian's voice boom and echo down the well and ring in her ears. She reached her hand up toe the top of the well out of instinct. She couldn't do anything, again. She heard the blow land hard and it threw Nivian up onto the grate. Katara's mouth fell as she seen a huge arm reach over and slam the boy face down on the grate. Something warm splattered against her face and she fell back to the ground. She could hear Nivian crying and pleading with his father as the man drug him off of the well. She could hear him fighting with his father. Struggling to get away. Her heart broke. It was her fault.

She felt something running down her face and wiped it off. It must have been what splattered her just then. She looked at her hand and her heart froze in complete terror. Blood. The man had slammed Nivian so hard that he made blood...

Zuko heard nothing but the constant hoof beats pounding into the ground and the gasping of the animal around the bit. He would never drive an animal so hard but Katara's very life could be at stake. He toped the hill and stopped the animal. He looked down on the village, couldn't call it much of a village. It consisted of two or three farms, each with two or three houses. Family farms. He jumped down off of the animal and grabbed his broad swords. He tied them to his waist and grabbed the canteen from his animal. After slipping it over his neck he thought for a moment. Trying to talk himself out of running in there swords drawn. But there wasn't any other way. If Trua had told him correctly there would be only one man there, the others would be out looking for him. The man would be the 'leader' of sorts.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Okay here we go. He slipped silently down the hill and behind the main house on the compound. He quickly slipped around to the side and listened. All he heard was yelling it sounded directed at a pet or a slave. It was a man. Had to be the 'leader'. He looked around and narrowed his eyes. If I had a little place like this where would I keep a captive? He spotted a barn and smiled.

"There you are." He whispered and slipped back around the house. He slowly untied his broad swords and readied them. Fire began to creep from his hands and wrapped around the blades until they were completely engulfed. He found a small crack in the door where it had been left open. He pushed it open with his foot and jumped in and braced himself to be attacked. But no attack came. He looked around the barn and the only thing there was a small chicken-squirrel that looked at him with big eyes. Zuko dropped his swords to his side and killed the fire. He looked back out the door and looked around. All of the other barns were wide open. What would be the point in keeping someone in a barn if they were going to leave it open like that? Then he seen it. A small cylinder sticking up from the ground. It only came above the ground about three feet. But it was deep enough to keep a ..body. He took a deep breath and started to step out side the barn when he heard a door slam open. He shrunk back into the shadows and watched as a man in his late forties walked out and leaned over the cylinder.

"So you think you could get him to let you out? Is that it, you little cunt? Don't worry little bitch you will be out soon enough...But not alive."

"YOU BASTARD! LET ME OUT OF HERE! I SWEAR!" Zuko nodded. That was definitely Katara. The man spit down into the hole and turned around wiping his face. He walked back into the house and slammed the door.

Zuko smirked. He looked around and found a small trough, for the animals he guessed. It was fresh water and it looked light enough to carry.

He ran over and crouched by the cylinder what he had come to figure out was a well. He moved so that he was on the opposite side of the well from the house. He brought a hand up over the side of the well and felt a very heavy iron grate. He cussed and continued to move his fingers around the top till he came to a lock. He peeked slowly over the well and saw that the cost was clear. He stood up and brought up one sword, the fire swirling around it within seconds. He tried to measure in his head but he didn't have time. The man seen him out of his window. Zuko grit his teeth and brought the sword down hard on the lock sending it ricocheting off the grate and into the grass. He pushed the grate off and looked down in the hole.

Katara looked up as she seen flames break the lock. She stood up and stared as the grate was pushed away. She seen a shadow look down into the well. She couldn't see who it was.

"You ready?" Katara's heart raced as Zuko yelled to her.

Zuko looked up and the man was coming fast a sickle in hand.

"GET AWAY FROM THERE!" Zuko easily dodged the man and shook his head. He knocked the man off of his feet and ran over to the trough. But the other man was back up very quickly. Zuko tried to run without spilling the water, but it was rather hard because he was dodging the man's swings at the same time. He finally stopped turned around and spit a stream of fire at the man. He made it to the well and looked down.

"This should even things up a bit." He emptied the water down into the well and instantly it froze in a stair pattern. Katara ran up and jumped over the edge and brought the water to her hands.

"Zuko,,,swing your sword at me!"Zuko looked at her.

"WHAT!? Have you lost it?"

"Just do it!!" Zuko shut his mouth and swung at her. She raised her hands up and let the blade slip straight through the ropes. She smiled and shook her hands out.

"Thanks." Zuko was surprised. This girl actually knew what she was doing, he was impressed. Katara's eyes turned dark as she turned to face the man that was running their way.

"Zuko stand back. It's about to get ugly." Her voice was dry and harsh but still filled with venom. She brought the water to her and and took a hold of it. She clenched her hand as the ice started crawling away from her hand, freezing the water in a rod shape. She dodged the man's attack and swung around breaking the ice at the base of the man's skull. He stumbled forward and grabbed his head. Katara called the water back to her, this time in the form of a whip. She brought her arm forward with all of her strength and hit the man right across the face, splitting the skin. He grabbed his face and looked at her.

"That was for me. And this..." She ran over to him and froze a small amount of water in her hand as she ran. She collided with him driving the ice dagger deep into the man's stomach. The man hunched over his chin landing on her shoulder. Her voice was just a whisper as she finished her sentence.

"...is for Nivian." She stepped back and let the man fall to the ground dagger and all.

Zuko's eyes were wide and at some point during all of that his hands had lost grip of his swords causing them to fall to the ground. His mouth was also slack as his jaw almost set on the ground. He didn't know whether to help her or run. He watched her as she slowly turned around.

"Which house?" Zuko shut his mouth and picked his arm up slowly pointing at the house the man had come out of.

She took a deep breath and walked over to the house, pushing the door open a little. She looked at the floor and seen the drops of blood that speckled the wood. She could feel fear in the air and the smell of death hit her nose. Her heart leapt up into her throat as her pulse raced. She walked into the kitchen where the blood led and stopped. She didn't see anything there, but as she started to turn around she heard a bump. She frowned and turned and seen that one of the cabinet doors rattled. She walked over and pulled it open and heard a small gasp escape. She got down on her knees and looked in. A small boy with blood covering his face was curled in the corner his eyes closed and his face buried against the wood.

"Ni..Nivian?" The boy only shuddered letting out a small whimper and tried to shrink back into the wood. Katara reached her hand out and softly touched the boys arm. He opened his eyes and looked at her...

"Nivian...It's okay.." She pulled the small boys arm gently. It took him a second then his eyes opened wide.

"Katara?" He whispered. She nodded warmly and smiled. The boy shot out of the cabinet and grabbed her. He began to cry uncontrollably. She crossed her legs and pulled him into her lap as she began to cry as well. She heard foot steps behind her, but she knew them.

"I buried the body but it won't be too long before the other's get back. We need to..." Zuko stopped as he see a pair of small legs resting over the side of hers. He walked up behind her and seen her holding a small boy like he was going to break.

"..?" Katara looked up at him. Then stood up pulling Nivian to his feet. Zuko took one look at the little boy and figured it out. The boy's nose was obviously broken, both of his eyes were black and there looked like there was alot more underneath the small boys clothes. Zuko reached out and put his hand on the boys black hair and give it a little rub.

"Your safe now, little man." Katara's eyes watered as pride flooded into her. She jumped over to Zuko and wrapped his arms around him. He started to push her back and she grabbed his chin and kissed him gently. She pulled herself back and looked into his very wide and surprised eyes. She blushed madly and looked to the ground.

"Thank you."

HEHEHEHE HAHAHAHA! Man I love doing that. IF you don't know what I am talking about just hop skip and jump over to **NOT ME**... If ya don't want to well...It's the whole Katara first move thing. Tell me what you think! Ever detail if ya want ;-)


	25. A pale encounter

Okay I am really starting to get pissed off at Nickelodeon. I mean how long are they going on Hiatus? They take Hiatus from Avatar every summer, the they took one last winter, but that one hasn't stopped yet. Did they cancel it? Or does anyone know anything else?

Okay I'm done ranting. Sorry this chapter has taken so long. I had my mind wrapped so tight around school I had almost forgotten about my fanfiction. Here it is and since I have a direction now there should be another one up pretty soon. Sorry again. I realized that I made Katara overly bitchy and Zuko overly asshole, but hey it's okay. I kynda like the Bitchy Katara, I'm not fond of her whoop-your-ass-oh-poor-baby-i'm-here-for-you-mother-big-sister-tough-acting jumble that they have for her personality in the last bout ten episodes. One minute she just looks at some guys and they jump, the next she is immediately heart broken because after a short ten minute 'talk' with Zuko, she thought he changed. Okay is she smart? Or have they decided to make her the stereotypical 'girl'. Hmpf. Okay I'm really done now

HOPE YOU LIKE THE LITTLE SUPRISE!

* * *

The small boy set his chest leaning against the neck of the ostrich horse. The fast prodding of the horse's hoofs kept knocking him hard against the beast's neck, despite Katara's attempts to hold him still. His cool blue eyes looked up at Katara. She was a stranger but there was something in her eyes that he trusted. His eyes redirected to look at that man that Katara had called 'Zuko.' He was a different story. His eyes were cold and emotionless. Just pools of sticky black tar that would sooner drown you then empathize. He may have been young in his years, but he knew the look of hunger. And that was the only clear emotion that had shown in those tar pits. They had been hungry for Katara.

Nivian tightened his arms around Katara's arm that crossed his chest holding him securely to him. He closed his eyes and nuzzled against her arm. She protected him, now, and he had to do the same.

He didn't know much, but the one thing he had learned from his short time with his father was to read eyes. He could see it in his eyes when his father was angry, and he also saw the emptiness in his mother's eyes as she watched. Nivian clamped his eyes shut and tightened his grip on Katara. It was the exact same look of emptiness that this "Zuko" had.

Katara looked down warmly at the young child that sat protectively enveloped in her arms. Her eyes softened as she leaned back against Zuko when the horse finally started to slow. She let go of the ostrich-horse's mane and brought her hand up to Nivian's head. She gently moved the feathered bangs out of his face and looked down at him. Even through his bruises and blood he was a beautiful child. She shook her head slightly. It was such a real shame that a man could take such a beautiful thing, in side and out, and tear it apart. Rip it to shreds and the boys still have such a heart of gold. She closed her eyes again and cast the thoughts from her mind. She needed to think positively from now on, for Nivian's sake and her own.

Zuko couldn't keep his eyes away from the boy. He would avert them but they would always wonder back to him. This small child had been so frightened that he even flinched when he had tussled the boy's hair. Zuko frowned as he pulled back on the reins bringing the horse to a slow paced walk as they hit the thick of the forest at the opening of the valley. Katara leaned back against him as she petted the boy's hair. Zuko looked down at the top of her head in confusion.

_That kiss._ He frowned and watched her intently. Since taking the child only a few hours ago, there had been a change in her. Some of the bitterness and the cold was gone, replaced now with a warm and even nurturing side. Zuko smiled. That suited her a little better. She really didn't come off as a bitch, but under the circumstances, he imagined that anyone could become one.

He looked over her shoulder to the boy again. "Nivian" she had called him. More of a feminate name, but with the small boys looks, he could easily be confused with a girl.

Zuko narrowed his eyes as he tried to measure up the boy's wounds. He could tell just by looking that the boy had a broken nose and quite possibly a broken arm. He would have to stop and examine him further to truly know the extent of the damage. He veered the animal to stop in front of a tree and he started to dismount, but Katara grabbed his arm. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"What are we doing?" Zuko frowned a little then looked down at Nivian.

"I need to see how badly he is hurt. And we have to get a splint on his arm." Katara was quiet for a moment, but still didn't take her hand away from his arm. She looked up at him with worried eyes.

"We can't stop yet."

"What? I have to tend his wounds. They could get infected and . . . " Katara's looks softened as she looked down over the boy. She appeared to be scanning him and thinking it over.

"No. Zuko. Think about it. I just killed a man. And the rest of the villagers will be back soon . . . If they haven't come back already..." She looked up and met his eyes. Zuko stared into her cerulean eyes for a moment before he nodded in agreement.

"They will follow us. We have to get to somewhere we can disappear." Katara nodded and smiled. Zuko put his arm around her and grabbed the reins.

Nivian looked at Zuko's arm that was closest to his face. The beast started walking again at a faster pace, not yet a trot. Nivian watched how Zuko's arm rubbed against Katara's shoulder, and he frowned. He turned his head against Katara's chest and looked the other way.

Zuko watched the little boy watching him. The boy didn't seem to like him much, but that couldn't be helped. Most of the people that he met didn't like him.

The silence of the woods around them would have normally been eerie and unsettling. But the silence gave him the advantage that they needed. He would be able to tell instantly if someone was approaching, from which side, and how many if it came to that. The streams of sunlight that broke through the trees were hot, and the moisture in the air made it sticky and humid.

Zuko could feel the beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He looked down at the boy, and his eyes grew wide. The boy was almost the color of snow. Zuko pulled the animal to a stop and leapt down. He quickly pulled Katara off of the horse, and since the boy was using Katara as support once she was removed he toppled over, right into Zuko's arms.

Zuko quickly laid the boy on the ground and looked at the boy, who was still conscious, but barely. His breath was shallow and his eyes were fogged.

"Zuko?"

"I think he is going into shock... I think."

"What can I do?" Zuko looked up at her a moment then back down the boy. He quickly pulled the boy's shirt off over his head. The movement of his head caused his eyes to roll back, and him to slip into unconsciousness. Zuko cussed and looked over the boy's small frame. His chest was almost completely blue with bruises that looked as if the blood vessels were broken deep into the trunk of the body. At the touch the boy was sweating, clammy, but at the same time burning up.

Zuko grimaced. He was almost afraid to touch the boy, out of the fear that he might bring heat to his hands by accident, and cause the boy's organs to shut down. If they hadn't already.

"Bring me some water." Zuko said as he started to examine the boy just by doing a look over. Katara nodded and grabbed the water pouch off of her hip that Trua had given her. She held it down to him. He looked up at her and frowned for a moment.

"You can heal right?" Katara nodded dumbly. Zuko moved over so that she could sit next to him.

"I don't know if I can do this Zuko?"

"You can. You killed for this child. You can't let him die now." Katara bit her lip and nodded. She gloved her hands with the water and took a deep breath. She placed her hands on the boy's chest. The water sizzled slightly at her touch. Zuko cringed. If the boy was that hot on the outside, he couldn't imagine how high his fever was on the inside. Zuko looked away. There was a very high possibility that it was too late.

He could have been dying before Katara even met him. Zuko looked back and noticed the concentration in Katara's eyes. He set his hand on her arm but she didn't break. Her eyes were focused.

Zuko looked back down at the child and felt his jaw slack. The color was returning to the boy's body, and the boy's breathing seemed to even out.

Katara's shoulders dropped a little as she opened her eyes a little wider. She brought her hands back when the water had fully absorbed. Zuko looked at her and then back to Nivian.

Neither of them drew a breath. Nivian didn't move. Zuko swallowed hard and put his hand on the boy's chest. It was back closer to normal temperature.

Katara and Zuko both screamed and jumped back as Nivian jolted up suddenly and flames shot from his hands.

Zuko instinctively grabbed Katara and shielded her. When the flames died and Nivian passed out again, Zuko and Katara both looked up with wide eyes. Katara stared at Nivian then turned in Zuko's arms to stare at him. She pushed him away from her and crawled over to Nivian.

"What the hell was that?" Zuko looked at the ground then turned to look at Nivian.

"That explains a lot."

"What?"

"Now I know why he looks at me that way."

"What? Zuko what's going on?" Still Zuko ignored her questions. He looked at her as he crawled over to the boy.

"Did you heal him?" Katara sighed knowing that she wasn't going to get an answer out of him.

"No. I tried. But he is still pretty wounded on the inside I think. Mostly bones, not organs." Zuko nodded.

"That's good then. We have to get to a village where they can finish the job." He stood up and picked the small Nivian up in his arms. Katara frowned and mounted the horse taking Nivian from Zuko and positioning him in her lap.

Zuko mounted behind her and grabbed the reins and gave them a swift snap. The horse was off in a gallop before Katara knew which way was up. She gathered her self and looked over her shoulder at Zuko.

_Just what happened back there?_


	26. Fire VS Medicine

They rode for the rest of the day and straight through the night. Katara held Nivian close to her. He was asleep. But that didn't keep her from worrying about him. She witnessed fire shoot from his hands. She had determined by that and the reaction that Zuko had that Nivian had to be a fire-bender. But with blue eyes? There was alot about the child that didn't make sense. She could feel his heart beat in his neck as she supported his head.

Zuko looked down at her. Only a glance and he knew. She was going to mother this child, and that meant it was going to be an even more difficult journey. He sighed and pushed the ostrich-horse further. The animal wanted to stop, and they all needed to sleep but he couldn't stop until he got to the small town. There was a small glimmer in the distance, that had to be the street lamps of the town. He woke himself up a little more as they approached the village. He felt Katara sit up straight and lean to look out in the distance. He knew that she seen the village as good as he did.

"Zuko?"

"Hm?" Zuko glanced down at her. He frowned. The look in her eyes frightened him outstandingly. He started to question her but she looked down at the boy.

"What will we say?" Zuko swallowed as he pulled the beast to a fast walk. He didn't know. He hadn't planned that far.

"We'll have to make it up as we go." Katara nodded. She wasn't a very good liar, but with the child's life at stake, she might surprise her self.

Zuko looked down at her for a moment before bringing his eyes back up to the now very closes village. It was small but big enough to disappear for a couple days. They would stand out as fire nation. With his black hair and eyes, and with the bright hue of Katara's clothes, there would be no fooling anyone. He slowed the horse even further as they prodded through the village gates. The sun was peeking over the large houses and the early birds were starting to stir. Katara grabbed Zuko's wrist and looked towards an old haggard woman hanging out her plants. That was usually how a business would signal that they were open, at least in the Earth Kingdom rural villages.

He jumped off of the ostrich horse and took the reins leading it over to the small woman.

"Excuse me?"

The woman looked up at him with soft eyes. She looked from him to Katara then to the little boy in her arms.

"Yes?"

"Is there a physician near?" The woman looked back the small boy. Katar could almost see the suspicion in the woman's old grey eyes. She quickly cuddled Nivian closer to her and looked at the woman with pleading eyes.

"We were attacked by bandits in the woods. Our son needs help." The old woman nodded and disappeared into her store. She came back out only a few minutes later and handed Zuko a blanket and a cup of tea.

"Here Daddy. Cover him up. You drink this. The doctor's house is at the end of the second street on the right. He should be opening up his windows about now." Zuko nodded in thanks and threw the blanket over Nivian.

He pulled the reins and when turned down the street she had told him, he turned and looked at Katara.

"Our son?" Katara nodded and brushed his hair lightly.

"He could pass. Black hair and blue eyes? Both of his 'parents' best features." Zuko frowned. That was pushing it a little.

"You do realize that we don't even look close to old enough to being his parents, don't you?" Katara shrugged weakly. The boy was only five, but he did look younger then he was. There was a chance that they could use that excuse as well.

Zuko stopped outside the doctor's door and knocked loudly. There was a rustle and then the sound of a chair scooting back. A young man in his early twenties opened the door.

"Yes?" The man looked over Zuko's shoulder and seen Katara holding the child. Zuko looked over his shoulder.

"Our son. He's hurt." The man nodded and quickly ran over to the mount. He extended his arms and looked up at Katara.

"Here give him to me." Katara took a deep breath and shrugged the blanket off.

"I think he has a broken arm.." Was all that she said. She was afraid to say much more about his condition out of fear of suspicion. The man turned with a whirl and ran back into the building.

Zuko helped Katara off of the beast, of corse she didn't need the help but he thought that since they were 'married' with child that it was the 'husbandly' thing to do. The quickly followed the healer into where he had the boy laid flat on a pallet, his clothes already removed.

The healer was doing a through look over. He frowned and noticed the flush of the boys face. The weather as of late had been chaotic, with snow and freezing temperatures one day and humid and sweltering sauna the next. So the child could very easily have a weather cold. But that hypothesis was quickly thrown out when he touched the boy. The man's eyes shot open as his hand jerked back. He stood up and looked at Zuko.

"This child is burning up. Literally. His temperature is higher then lethal. What has he been through?"

_More then you know. _Katara wanted to say. She wanted to tell the healer everything. But her better judgement and new found lack of trust in humanity, kept her from it. Her eyes dropped to her feet then she turned to look at Zuko. He furrowed his brows and seemed to be thinking.

"That...is normal." The doctor's frowned deepened. He glared at Zuko then shook his head.

"That is impossible. The only way that his body could be that intense in heat would be if he was...Fire Nation..." The man's voice hummed off. Zuko squared his jaw and stood taller in his stance. The doctor looked to Katara, who unintentionally copied Zuko's movements.

"You have to leave." Zuko glared at the doctor and started to protest but almost as by cue Katara jerked her hand forward.

"No. You have to help our son. This isn't about the war." The doctor shook his head.

"I can't." Zuko cocked his eyebrow and looked at Katara. If she could argue with this healer like she argued with him, she would get her way.

"We are exiles."

"Doesn't matter."

"We are detached from the Fire Nation. There is no one looking for us."

"I can't help you."

"Yes you can. You have to. Nivian is going to die if he doesn't get help."

"You are Fire Nation." Katara was starting to get mad.

"Do I look Fire Nation to you!? Do you think that we are that dangerous that you can't help my son and let us be on our way?" The doctor wasn't backing down.

"You aren't Fire Nation. I can see that! But your husband is!"

"That is why we were exiled!" The doctor stopped and looked at Zuko.

"You could be a spy?"

"I don't care about this puny little village of your's and I highly doubt that the Fire Nation has any interest in it either. I just want my son to be healed." Zuko hissed. Katara put her hand on one of his crossed arms. She looked at the doctor with pleading eyes then looked to Nivian.

"Can you pay?'

"Whatever it takes. Just help him." Katara nodded not taking her eyes off of Nivian. The doctor frowned for a moment then nodded.

"I can't let the child suffer. Fire Nation or not." Katara jerked her head to look at him.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." The doctor returned to his place at Nivian's side.

"This heat that is radiating from him is..."

"The attack set off his first episode. He hasn't had one before." The doctor nodded. He had heard about the first few episodes of a fire bender but didn't know much about them. He then stood up quickly and pulled a vile from a cabinet above the pallet. He covered his hands with a green liquid and spread it over the boy's chest and torso. Zuko frowned and looked at Katara in question.

"It's aloe, I think. Used to help burns." The doctor nodded at Katara's statement.

"Yes. I can't touch him for a long enough time to examine him without burning my hands. I have to lower the temperature a bit." Zuko nodded. That information would have been very helpful when he was first burned. The doctor shook his head when he pushed down lightly on Nivian's shoulder and heard a loud pop. He turned and looked at the two. Their eyes had doubled in size at the sound.

"I think it would be better if you wait outside." Zuko nodded and put his hand on Katara's shoulder, but she shook her head.

"No. He needs me."

"He'll be okay. I'll help him. But you don't need to see this." The doctor said. Katara shook her head and started to protest further, but Zuko pulled her over to him.

"He's going to be alright. He's a strong boy. He'll pull through." Katara nodded and turned around walking out of the curtained door. They stopped right out side and she turned to look at him with worried eyes. She didn't have to say anything. Zuko knew what she was thinking. He sighed and pulled her into his arms with out protest. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head.

"He's going to be fine."


	27. Holy Matrimony?

Howdy. Took be too long to update. I know. Finals, they're real killers. I'm still waiting for the new episodes. Phtt. That sucks. Anyway on with the story

* * *

Katara listened to Zuko's heart beat deep within his chest. Her mind was far from her body. She knew that she should pull away from him and go see about Nivian. But she also knew that the doctor wouldn't let her in. She was lost. The last man in the world that she wanted and she was in his arms, but she was comforted. Not only would she have to look over Nivian, now she was 'married.' The act would have to work until they could continue on. She looked at the ground and pulled out of Zuko's arms.

She took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around her. She looked to the ground and kicked at the dirt. She looked back up at Zuko for a moment before looking past him at the wall.

"So. He's like you?" Zuko nodded and looked at her, trying to figure out just what she was thinking. She looked up at him and then down at his hands.

"Did it hurt him?" Zuko stared at her for a moment then glanced down at his hands. He looked back up at her trying to piece together the words in the right way. She looked up at him and nodded.

"I see." Zuko frowned. He hadn't said anything, or was it the lack thereof that answered her question.

"Only for a moment." Katara shook her head at Zuko's answer. She didn't want to hear anymore. He was injured as it was, and for his element to hurt him even further didn't settle well with her. Zuko looked around. The people were beginning to mill about the village. A small man opened up his door to a small open air tea house.

Katara sighed and sat down on the bench that was lining outside the doctor's house. She closed her eyes and begin to think. It only took her a second to realized that Zuko had walked off. She looked up and he was out of sight. She stood up and looked around. She shook her head as her heart sank. _He said to town and that was it. _She fell back down onto the bench and put her head in her hands. How could he leave her like that? What was she going to do with Nivian and his powers? She certainly couldn't help him.

She rubbed her eyes as she listened to the bustle of the street. She felt the eyes of someone on her and she split her hands, half expecting the little old lady from earlier to be standing there waiting for her to explain why she was alone, and where her husband was, but instead Zuko stood with two cups and a biscuit sticking out of his mouth. She sat up as he handed her one of the cups and sat down next to her. He reached up and took the biscuit form his mouth and looked at her. He broke it in half and handed part of it to her.

She looked down at the tea and swirled it in the cup. She watched the small leaves dance at the bottom and she sighed.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me. I had to sell you to get them." She jerked her head up and frowned. He smiled.

"I was joking." Katara cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I didn't know that you knew how to do that."

"I guess there are alot of things you don't know about me." Katara watched him for a moment as he took a sip of his tea. She looked back at her own cup. That was true. There was still alot of mystery to this one time enemy of hers. Zuko frowned as he watched her. He had meant to lighten the mood, but it only seemed to settle it back down into a somber mood. He quietly chewed his biscuit for a moment before he straightened his back and looked at her sharply. She seen the suddenness of his moments and she looked up at him.

"What?'

"Something has been bothering me."

"What?"

"Why the hell did you kiss me?" She frowned at the way he chose to word his question. She looked back down at her tea as her face tinted red.

"Heat of the moment, I ..guess." Zuko cocked his eyebrow. That answer was good enough, but still her mood was still blackening, and almost contagious.

Katara sipped her tea and looked back towards the doctor's house. She tried and concentrated but she couldn't hear a sound. Zuko put his cup down and took her's away from her. He stood up and pulled her to her feet.

"What..?"

"We are going to see how he is doing." But just as Zuko was about to pull back the curtain the doctor came through.

"Ah. I have good news." Katara smiled and grabbed Zuko's arm. Zuko nodded and looked to the doctor for a further explanation.

"He is going to be okay. You can go see him if you would like." Katara nodded and started through the door, but the doctor stopped her.

"May I have a word with you.." The doctor glanced at Zuko. "..alone." Katara frowned and looked at Zuko then back to the doctor.

"Yes." Zuko frowned for a moment then walked through the door. Katara frowned and looked at the young healer.

"What's this about?" the physician cleared his throat and looked at her.

"You are a water bender. Aren't you?" Katara looked at him for a moment.

"Yes, but how did you know that?"

"Because the damage that was done to your son ways only to the bones. You had to have healed him to the best of your abilities or there would have been alot more internal damage. Truth is he probably would have died." Katara watched the doctor's movements. He was unsteady and seemed uncomfortable.

"It's a mother's instict to save her child." The physician nodded.

"About your husband?" There it was. Katara knew that something was coming, and that was it. Now with the questions.

"What about him?" The doctor sighed, and looked as if he was trying to find the right words.

"What were the circumstances or your marriage?" Katara brought her hand to her chest.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Was it a marriage of choice?" Katara frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I appreciate your concern, doctor. But my husband s a good man. I married him because I love him. I wasn't sold to him, nor was I a slave, and it certainly wasn't an arranged marriage."

"I meant no disrespect. Just the fact that you are ..."

"I'm water tribe and he is fire nation."

"Exactly. Do you think maybe you husband could have hurt your son?" Katara understood fully why the doctor would question and she appreciated his worry, but it was starting to get on her nerves.

"Listen doctor. You've got it all wrong. My husband would never hurt Nivian. He adores him. And he adores me. I love my husband dearly and know him better then anyone." Katara hissed. Zuko stood behind the curtain just out of sight and shook his head. Hearing her say those words brought floods of emotions rushing to his chest. He almost forgot that it was all lies to avert suspicion. The longing and the desire for those feelings was almost sickening. He quickly shook his head and walked over to where Nivian was bandaged up. He sat cross-legged on the carpet next to the small futon. He looked over the small boy. The abuse that he had been put through was disturbing and pathetic. How a person could intentionally harm their own children, he would never know. He reached up and took Nivian's hand in his softly. He turned it palm up and ran his fingers over the boy's small crease.

"If we were back in our home land, would you still be hurting so?' He ask the unconscious boy quietly. Zuko closed his eyes. He didn't know the answer to that question himself.

Katara watched him for a moment. She could feel the hurting inside of him. It was always there. A nagging tick that quietly sucked away at his soul. Breaking him down. He was strong enough to hide it, but there wasn't enough strength in the world to get ride of it completely. She walked over and sta next to him. She looked over Nivian and smiled.

"The doctor said that he should come around in an hour or so.." Zuko frowned and set Nivian's hand back down and looked at them for a moment.

"What else did he say?" Katara frowned. Obviously he knew the answer to his own question. She didn't answer him.

Zuko shook his head. He couldn't really blame the doctor. His grandfather and father had made sure the Fire Nation, and all of it's people, were seen and heartless, rabid monsters. He put his arm around Katara and gave her a quick squeeze before he stood up. He walked out of the door and looked at the doctor.

"How ,much?" Zuko didn't think that he could manage an entire sentence to this man as of yet. The doctor look at Zuko and shook his head.

"I don't need your money." Zuko felt his eye twitch a little.

"My is just as good as anyone else." The doctor shook his head.

"That wasn't what I meant. I realize that you don't care for me much, but I can't force my self to charge you for helping your son, when you wife did most of the work." Zuko nodded and looked back at the curtain.

"Yeah. She's a gem." Zuko turned to look back at the doctor. "But I still have to repay you in some way." The doctor nodded. He understood the matter of pride.

"Very well. My mother and father run a small inn and farm down the road. They can always use the help, and they'll be happy to put you in a room in exchange." Zuko nodded. That would work out well. They could work off their dept, have a roof over there head, and disappear for a few days. And with the doctor thinking that they were refugees, no information would be given to anyone that ask about their presence.


	28. A sharp stab

Back for the summer!!YEHOO!

* * *

Katara sat back on the small futon bed and wiped her face. It had been a long day. For such a small village many travelers would stop and rest at the inn. She sat up and looked across the fair sized bedroom to where the small boys bed was set up in the corner. She walked over to the bed and knelt down beside him.

It had been almost a week since his episode and he hadn't yet come fully to his senses. He would wake for an hour or so, eat then fall back into sleep. The boy was still weak. Zuko said that was due to the episode, but Katara couldn't force herself to believe it was from that alone. She had made up her mind that the boy had never had a decent night's worth of sleep. He feared too much for his life. Even though he was young in his years, he knew that at given moment his life could end. She pushed his hair back softly. Already had put on a few pounds. His face was filling out and he was looking more healthy. And in Katara's eyes more and more beautiful every day.

She stood up and walked over to the window. The nice couple had given then the largest room in the inn, saying that with a family more room is needed. Katara laughed to her self quietly as she watched Zuko and the owner work in the fairly large garden in the back of the inn. He worked just like the farmer. Shirtless and covered to his knees in dirt and grime. She smiled as she noticed how much darker the price had become. He wasn't as dark as her yet, but still several shades darker then his pristine pale complection. She shook her head as the conversation over the breakfast dishes came flooding back to her head.

OOOFlashbackOOO

"Nivian a fine boy of what? Seven ? Eight?" Katara shook her head as she dipped the bowl she was holding into the rise water.

"No. He's five. He'll be six in a few weeks." Cyllia nodded and went back to soaping her dish.

"He's a big one. Takes after his father I'm guessing." Katara's face lit lightly with a blush and the older woman let out a hearty laugh.

"You know what is missing don't you?" Katara frowned and looked at the doctor's portly mother.

"No . . . ?"

"A girl. You need to hurry up and get another bun in the oven. It isn't right just to have a boy and no girl." Katara's blush brightened as she tried to change the subject.

"Nivian sat up this morning on his own. Only for a few minutes though." But the old woman was discouraged. She put her hands on her hips, soap and all and stared at Katara.

"You do want a girl. Don't you?" Katara sighed and picked up another dish.

"Well. Someday yes." The old woman again let out a heart felt laugh.

"Nine months makes a good someday. You should start trying for one now." She looked out the window that was over the small washing sink. She watched her husband and Zuko as they repaired a small building used to store old linens that had been damaged by strong winds the night before.

"I know if my Ghien still had a body like that man of yours, I would be wearing him out at all hours of the day." Katara's face turned even redder and she shook her head finishing up the last dish in the water. She quickly excused her self and hurried away from the woman who was once again laughing her deep belly laugh.

OOOOEndOOOO

Katara turned and looked at the modest room. One large bedroom that was joined with a tea room on one side, a restroom on the other and a small make shift kitchen in the back. Cyllia and Ghien were good people. Honest, hardworking and giving. She walked over and set on the edge of the bed and pushed her sandals off of her feet. She stared out the window at the sinking sun. Her mind wandered to Aang and Sokka. Reaching out to them with her mind. Seeking their company. She longed to be back with them again. Her heart hurt when she would look back and think of how many times they had become separated. But it only lasted a little while. A few minutes or at the most a couple of hours. Not this time. Two months going on three. So much had happened. First the men, then the bear, then the hole. Nivian was next, but now . . . now she felt more attached and connected to both Nivian and Zuko then she had ever been to anyone else. It was scary to think that she might actually be developing feelings for the prince of the fire nation. But the feelings were real all the same, even though she would never in her life time let him know that.

She sighed and let her mind wander for a few minutes until she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She didn't move as she heard the door open. She had learned Zuko's noises. The weight of his footfalls, the sound of his breathing, the aggravated snort he would give when he didn't agree with what was said. He didn't anything just when straight to the wash room. She was used to that. He may have been a man, but he was still prince. He despised being dirty for longer then he had to be. And quiet honestly she couldn't blame him. She could only count on one hand the times she had been able to take a nice long bath that wasn't out in the open or in a stream.

She listened to the water stream down the pipes that were attached to the side of the inn, signaling that the prince's bath was over. He walked out with only his sleeping pants on and walked over to where she sat. He sat down beside her and put one arm around her. This sort of affection between them had become second nature. At first awkward and uncomfortably for show and to display the affection of 'marriage', but now it was more relaxed and used for comfort. Never had it progressed passed the hug, and that was fine with both of them. The comfort they felt with each other was unsaid but still understood.

Katara sighed deeply and leaned into him. She looked over to Nivian who began to stir quietly in his bed. Zuko rubbed his chin against her hair and cleared his throat.

"The man said something today that made my skin crawl . . . " Katara frowned and looked up at him.

"What was it?"

"He said that you were a very beautiful girl." Katara cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh? What did you say?" Zuko smiled wryly.

"That he needed to get his head examined." Katara glared at him and gave him a nice sharp elbow to his gut. Zuko felt back onto his elbows and laughed. But his laughter stopped as Nivian shot abruptly up in his bed. His eyes were wide and the blue depths were rabid.

Katara jumped up and ran over to the boy. He frantically grabbed her and threw his arms around her neck.

Zuko was at her side in a second. Nivian let go of Katara and looked at Zuko. His eyes were still full of confusion. Zuko patted the small boy's hand and before Zuko knew what happened he jumped into Zuko's arms. Zuko sat taken aback not knowing exactly how he was supposed to react. He looked up at Katara who smiled at him warmly. He patted the boy's back stiffly as he pulled away. Nivian looked around the room then back to Katara.

"Where am I?"

"You are safe. Far away from anyone that would hurt you." The boy nodded and looked at Zuko for a moment.

"You aren't going to punish me?" Zuko frowned and looked briefly at Katara then back to Nivian.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I'm fire." Zuko frowned even deeper. He moved so that he was sitting next to the child. He put one arm around him and brought the other hand up in front of them. Zuko's face softened as he directed Nivian to look at his hand with his eyes. The boy stared at Zuko's hand and gasp as a small swirl of fire formed into a burning sphere.

"So am I." Nivian stared at the fire then watched it vanish slowly sinking back into Zuko's skin. Nivian looked over at Katara.

"Are you fire?" Katara shook her head and put her hand against his cheek.

"No baby. I'm not fire." Nivian nodded but still he looked at her.

"You are water then. Your eyes say you're water." Katara nodded and smiled at him. He looked down at his hands for a moment then he brought his hands up to touch his hair. He sat quietly for a moment then looked up at Katara with a determined look.

"I want to see my daddy."Katara's eyes darted to Zuko in worry.

"Nivian. Your father hurt you badly, why do you want to see him?" Nivian shook his head

"No. That was Frid. He's not my real daddy." Katara's eyes grew wide as she looked to Zuko, whose eyes matched her in size. Katara drew her hand back and looked at the little boy.

"Who is?" Nivian thought a minute then looked at her.

"I don't know his name . . . or mommy's . . . " Katara's jaw fell open a small bit as she stared at Zuko, who only shrugged in response.

"I'm sleepy." The little boy said in typical five year old fashioned and laid back down. It wasn't very long that he was a sleep. Zuko frowned and brushed the boy's hair back. It was going to be a hot night so he tied the boy's hair up off of his neck.

Katara had stood up and walked over to the window. She stood with her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes closed tight. Zuko stood and walked over to her, his bare feet lighting on the wooden floor softly. Her put on hand on her shoulder and she opened her eyes.

"We kidnaped him." Zuko shook his head.

"No. Whether or not that man was his real father is irrelevant. The boy was being beat daily. You saw it your self. You cannot sit there and tell me that you regret doing what we did." She shook her head then turned to face him.

"He won't be mine any more." Zuko frowned and thought for a moment. He cupped her chin in his hand and tilted her head up to look at him.

"Katara, he never was." Katara felt the tears sting her eyes. She stepped away from him and wrapped her arms around her self. Zuko stood up straight and stared at her.

"But he still needs you." Katara nodded and closed her eyes again. She didn't know what to think. She would have to sleep, and hope that Nivian woke up again the next day. Long enough to tell them something about his real parents. Zuko walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. He held her tight and closed his eyes.

"One day at a time, Katara. One at a time."


	29. Questioning motives

Katara's eyes slowly opened. The song birds were singing their morning lyrics and the sun was just peeking over the far trees out the window. The morning air was thick and brisk. The blankets that covered her were warm from her body and didn't bid her leave. She took a deep breath heaving it out almost like a sigh. The air was filled with tantalizing smells. Scents from corn cakes and fresh mango jelly mixed with hot brewed tea and filled her nose. She closed her eyes not wanting to get out of the warm bed but knew that there was work down stairs to be done. She pushed her self up and rubbed her eyes. She looked down at the still sleeping Zuko. She smiled sleepily and brushed the hair away from his good eye. She would never admit it out loud but he was a very attractive person. Once you got past the arrogance, coldness, and the hot temper, that is.

She stretched with an arched back and reached high above her head. She sighed again and looked over to the small futon bed. She studied it for a moment, sleep still fogging her thoughts. Something didn't look right. The blankets thrown back and the pillow was half on the floor and half on the bed. Suddenly with a rush of realization, Katara flew from the bed to her feet. The bed was empty. She ran to the wash room, thinking that Nivian might be there. No such luck. She ran back to the futon, half panting half screaming.

"ZUKO!" Zuko sat up with a start and looked at her with wide eyes. "Nivian is gone." Zuko jumped from the bed and looked over to the futon.

"What?!" With a small shove, he pushed her toward the door. Katara was first out of the door pulling a robe over her night clothes as she ran down the stairs closely followed by the still shirtless Zuko.

Down the stairs and around the corner. Katara came to a dead stop with her mouth hung slightly open. The abrupt stop caused Zuko to run into Katara's back. He looked down at her for a moment then up over her shoulder, into the kitchen.

Nivian was sitting at the table pushing the hot corn cakes and jelly into his mouth just as fast as his little hands could shovel, only stopping for a moment to wash it down with honey sweetened tea.

Cyllia turned around and spotted the baffled couple and greeted them with her noted belly laugh. The portly woman walked over and set another stack of cakes on the table and looked up at the two with warm eyes.

"Your little man has quite the appetite. You two should learn something from him. You're both skin and bones." Nivian looked up from his breakfast and his blue eyes shown directly at Katara. He stuffed his last cake in his mouth and jumped down from the chair. He ran over to her and grabbed her legs with all the might in his body. Katara reached down and picked him up, hugging him in return. Zuko let out the breath he had been holding and put his hand on the boy's shoulder. The boy turned around and after a moment of looking over Zuko, leapt into his arms. Zuko felt the warm flood of affection wash over him as he curled his arms around the boy. The boy didn't fear him, nor did he hate him. Nivian didn't judge him by the Nation, nor did he look down on him as an exile.

The small boy pulled back from the hug and looked at Zuko. His small cheeks were puffed from the corn cakes stuffed in them. Even though with his mouth so full the boy managed a smile as Zuko put him down. The boy swallowed his mouthful and drowned it with the last of his tea. Cyllia smiled as Nivian brought her his plate and ran out of the door. Katara reached out and started after him but Cyllia quickly shook her head.

"Leave him be. A mother can't keep a child in doors forever." Katara frowned and looked after the small boy. She started to say something but the older woman continued.

"A couple came through last night late looking for a place to stay as they passed through on their way to Ba Sing Sei. Good people. They have five kids traveling with them. The four oldest are their's but the youngest is the daughter of a sister or something. Nivian just went out to play." Katara's eyes softened and she nodded her head. Cyllia sat down at the table and gestured for the couple to join her. Zuko pulled the chair out for Katara then sat next to her taking the cup of tea that Cyllia offered.

"Ghein?" Zuko ask shortly.

"He had to leave out early this morning. He had to take a wagon load of cabbages into Ba Sing Sei." Zuko nodded nonchalantly. Cyllia turned to look at Katara. She looked at her for a while then laughed. Katara frowned and looked at the older woman in confusion.

"What?"

"Just musing how much like you Nivian looks." Cyllia looked at Zuko for a second then back to Katara.

"He favors Zuko, too. He was telling me all about you." Katara and Zuko exchanged quick glances and Cyllia laughed.

"No. It was all good things. Of how you, Katara, are from the Water Tribe, and Zuko is from the Fire Nation. A blessed thing your Union is. If only others in more diplomatic and powerful positions could see the love in your eyes when you look at each other." Katara's face lighted with a blush. But Zuko only frowned.

"What did he tell you about us?" One of a more intelligent nature might have noticed the suspicion that would have come with his statement. Cyllia only laughed and shook her head.

"You were a soldier Proud and strong. Nothing but good things. Personally, I am all for the Water tribe and the Fire Nation breeding." Katara frowned and looked at her in curiosity.

"What do you mean?"

"Look how beautiful your child has turned out. The black raven hair of the Fire Nation, but the cool deep cerulean eyes of the Water Tribe. And the perfect mash of skin tone. The pale milky complection from his father's side, mixed with the warm caramel of his mother. He's a beautiful child. And going to be a heart breaker. Like his father I imagine." It was Zuko's turn to light with a blush as looked over his tea cup. Katara just nodded with a smile. Something had struck her as odd. She looked down and shook her head. With all the fuss she had forgotten about being in her night clothes.

"Cyllia will you excuse us. We can't work in our sleep clothes." Cyllia nodded and smiled her warm hearted smile.

"Of course. But no hurry. Not much work to be done to day, except watching the children."

Zuko followed Katara back up the stairs, with a confused expression. They walked through the door and Zuko slid it closed behind them. Katara sat down on the bed and rubbed the back of her neck. Zuko looked down at her.

"What is it?" Katara looked up at im with soft eyes.

"Nivian."

"What about him?" Zuko ask sitting next to her.

"What he said...then what Cyllia said?"

Zuko narrowed his eyes as he thought. Then he looked at her in question.

"He said that you were a soldier."

"The child has a good imagination? Or he's a good problem solver. He did see me help you escape the .." Zuko stopped as Katara dove at him covering his mouth with her hand. Zuko pushed her back and shook his head.

"What are you saying, Katara?" Katara shook her head and looked to her feet.

"He is a half breed, Zuko. There is no denying that." Zuko frowned.

"Half breed? You mean half water half fire?" Katara nodded. She looked up at him with cool eyes.

"What other couple is a mixed couple, besides us, that you know of?" Zuko thought for a moment then looked at her.

"You don't think..." Katara nodded.

"We have to find out. And I believe Trua and Dhani would tell us in a heart beat." Zuko nodded. Katara stood up and took a deep breath.

"There is work to be done. We can talk about that more later." Zuko nodded. Katara slipped the robe off of her shoulders and stepped behind the dressing screen. Zuko watched her silhouette behind the screen and averted his eyes with a frown.

"Katara?"

"Yes"

"What did you mean 'besides us' when you said that?" Katara tied the cloth around her hair as she finished dressing. She walked over to him and looked down shrugging her shoulders.

"Just that the only other people you see in mixed company is Dhani and Trua." Zuko shook his head and stood up. He looked her in the eyes to read her answer more thoroughly.

"You said 'what other couple, besides us'." Katara looked up at him and realized how her question had come out. She shook her head and looked at him.

"I didn't mean that we were a couple . . . " Zuko just looked at her. He shook his head and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. She heard him scoff a small chuckle as he tightened his grip.

"Maybe this entire 'marriage' is going to your head." She smiled at the lightheartedness in his voice and buried her head in his shoulder as she replied.

"Maybe it's just you."


	30. Minimal Danger

The day crept by just as Cyllia had said it would. There wasn't any work to do besides keeping the dishes up and making sure the kids were safe fed and laid down for their naps. The older of the new guests argued against that but after some warm frog-cow milk also slipped off to sleep. Cyllia set the last of the other guests's children down in their parents' bed and looked over at Zuko. He was walking up the stairs with the young raven haired boy in his arms. Katara smiled at Cyllia and followed Zuko up the stairs. The woman laughed softly and shook her head. Everything was done and all the dishes clean. She stretched and felt the pangs of age creep down her back.

"I think a nap will do me good as well."

Katara watched from the doorway as Zuko laid Nivian down softly on the small boy's bed. She shook her head. Watching Zuko play amongst the children for most of the day did her heart good.

It was almost if he had never played like that before. Care free and bent on only having fun. Nivian and Zuko played the part of father and son very well. Not long after breakfast, Zuko had tied the boy's hair back in what he called "Traditional Style." Katara had caught her self thinking of what Zuko must have looked like as a child. But the scar on his face...had he been born with that or had it been put there as a child? She had battled with herself, but had decided she was going to ask him.

Zuko covered the boy up to his shoulder's with the sheet, and stood up. He turned and looked at Katara with a smile on his face. Katara looked at him in question. A smile was a very odd thing to see plastered across the prince's face.

"What?" Katara ask as she watched Zuko fall back onto the bed. He moved and put his hands behind his head. He looked over at her.

"That boy has a lot of energy doesn't he." Katara shrugged and sat down on the bed next to him.

"He's safe. He knows that now he can play and just be a kid without having to worry about when his next beating is coming."

"True." Zuko said closing his eyes. He opened them back up when he felt Katara's weight shift. She laid down on her stomach next to him propping her self up on her elbows. Zuko looked at her in curiosity as she seemed to be studying him.

"What?" He ask as she continued to look at him. He couldn't read her eyes for there was no emotion in them. She then took him off guard. She reached over and graced his jaw line gently with her finger tips. She stopped on his scar, gracing the full of it with the back of her knuckles. Zuko closed his eyes as she brought her hand away. He turned his head and opened his eyes back to look at her as she laid down on crossed arms.

"Things don't always go the way one would plan." He said softly. She just watched him as his eyes seemed to recount painful memories. He looked back up to the ceiling and waited for the barrage of questions that were bound to come. But still he waited and none did.

Katara sighed and nodded.

"I know what you mean." Katara said. Neither of them said a word but bother were making speeches. Zuko sat up and draped his arms over his knees. Katara didn't move, she just closed her eyes and looked back on her own memories. There were things in her past that were painful, but none could compare to the pain that painted the princes eyes when she touched his face.

"When are we going to leave?" Katara rolled over onto her side to look at Zuko. She shrugged her shoulders.

"We need to get Nivian back to his real parents. So as soon as possible." Zuko nodded.

"I believe that we have paid off our debt to the doctor." Katara nodded and mentally added 'and then some.' Katara sighed again as Zuko laid back down. She pushed her self back up onto her elbows and looked at him.

"When do we leave?" Zuko didn't look at her, only closed his eyes.

"Rest now. Will leave late tonight." Katara nodded. She didn't understand the thinking behind it but she trusted him. She rolled over onto her side, her back to him She closed her eyes and started to drift off to sleep, but opened her eyes as she felt Zuko's arm around her. She rolled over and he pulled her close to him. She looked up at him with concerned eyes. He said nothing as he pulled her so that her head was laying on his shoulder and his arm was curled protectively around her. He closed his eyes and seemed to slip off to sleep.

Katara laid there rigid for a moment then relaxed into the muscular form of the man holding her. She was afraid of the feelings that boiled inside her. The disappointments of her past in the field of emotions had been cruel. Jet was an excitement, a true power house of a man. The fire that coursed through her veins for him was quickly extinguished with the realization of his not-so-apparent psychosis. Haru. Even though he hadn't broken her heart completely, there was still that missing something. Perhaps it was that he wouldn't go with her and her group, like her more selfish side demanded. But this man. This prince. She mused to herself within the confines of her mind. Had set flame to her heart where the other's hadn't even come close. The companionship, the trust and the growing adoration that she felt with him was becoming more and more demanding. She found herself longing for his company, starving for his comforting touch, and yearning for ... for... Her thought was left unfinished as sleep overcame her.

She was shaken awake gently. She opened her eyes and seen a pair of big blue eyes staring at her. For a moment she felt like she was back home, until her face focused on the face. Nivian was hovering over her, blinking innocently as most children his age had mastered.

She sat up and looked around the dim room. It had to be late night. A ball of fire danced about the room. She stood and walked over to it and the figure it lightly luminated.

Zuko turned to look at her with a stern face.

"Are you ready?" She nodded. Truth was she wasn't. She was afraid of the unknown. She didn't know what they were walking back out into . She didn't know how long they would be safe.

She looked over at Nivian. He smiled at her flashing a big toothy grin. He walked over, hair tied high on his hand, and took her hand.

"It's okay. We'll protect you." She smiled at the small boy, taking notice of the missing tooth on one side of his mouth. She bent down and hugged him with a nuzzle.

"My big strong men will protect me." She glanced up at Zuko and he smiled at her. But the smile faded as he looked out the window.

"We need to go. It won't be long till the sun starts to come up." She nodded and helped him gather the things that they needed. It took them just a short while, but they were ready. Zuko went down the stairs first. Carrying his pack, that consisted of a bedroll a few blankets and among other things his brad swords.

He had instructed Katara to stay upstairs until he readied the ostrich horse. But he hadn't made it out the door when he was stopped.

Cyllia touched his shoulder lightly. He turned to look t her with a start.

"With you packing up I am guessing that you heard?" Zuko frowned at her.

"Heard what?"

"There's a group looking for you in town. Kafe had to sew up one of their men. And they started asking him tons of questions." Zuko nodded taking in the possibilities.

"I hadn't heard." The woman frowned.

"Then why were you leaving in the middle of the night." Zuko looked at her for a moment debating with himself whether or not he should trust the woman. For his safety and the safety of his 'family' he decided it was better to be safe.

"We have always tried to move under the cover of dark. Less questions and safer travels." The woman didn't question further just nodded.

"Then let me pack you some food." Zuko nodded but set his pack down. He un sheathed his broad swords and looked over to Cyllia.

"When did this group enter town?"

"Late this after noon." He looked at her warily.

"Did they move on?"

"No they took up in the inn behind the tavern." Zuko nodded. He walked out the small kitchen door and surveyed the long street that led through the town. He was a reasonable distance up on the hill and could see everything in town. The town was quiet dark and still. Just as it should be.

He quickly found the animal and packed what he hand on it's back. Cyllia came out and helped him tie the animal down with two more bundles. Zuko shoulder the sheathes for his broad sword and but the swords gently in them.

He half walked half ran up the stairs to the room where Katara waited. Nivian jumped up as soon as Zuko entered the room.

"Are we leaving now?"

"Yes. Come we must go quick." He took Katara by the hand and practically pulled her down the stairs the nimble Nivian on their heels. He stopped once they reached the door and turned to look at Nivian.

"Okay little man. We have to be very quiet. Ok?' Zuko said to the small boy. The blue eyes stared up at him with question. Zuko smiled and nudged the boy in the shoulder playfully.

" Don't want to wake anybody up?"

"There are bad guys after us, right?" Zuko looked up at Katara then back to Nivian.

"Yes there is."

"Then I will be quiet." Zuko smiled. Smart little shit. He helped them both up onto the horse as Cyllia said her good byes, and made them promise to come back and visit. Zuko once again checked the road before he jumped up onto the back behind Katara.

He heeled the animal and they were off. Slowly so not to disturb to many rocks in the street.

They slipped near silently down the street. Passing the many merchant shops, closed up and locked tight. No lights lit the streets nor any of the houses. The moon cast the only light for them, but Zuko had rather it be that way. He had learned to trust the light of the moon, the position of it to tell time, and now... He looked over Katara's shoulder and brought one hand away from the reins to touch her hand lightly. She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled at him with her eyes.

...And now he found himself loving one of the Moon's People. They reached the edge of the town and Zuko stopped the beast.

He jumped down and looked up at Katara. She looked at him in question.

"I want you two to ride to the forest and wait for me there."

"Why?" Zuko shook his head.

"Something's come up. People hear asking questions about us, looking for us." Katara sighed and looked down at him with worried eyes.

"Don't do anything stupid...Please. We need you alive." Zuko nodded and started to walk off but Katara grabbed his shoulder. He turned to look at her. In the moonlight , she was pale with blue tinted hair. They stared at each other for a moment then both looked away. Nivian rolled his eyes and looked at Zuko.

"Kiss her already." Zuko frowned at Nivian and the boy just smiled. Nivian turned and looked the other way as if that was a reason to do as he had said. Katara smiled and leaned over to Zuko.

"Be safe." Zuko nodded.

"You too." He touched her cheek gently. They moved so that their lips graced slightly, the light touch setting to two on fire. The kiss was only an instant, but the flame it set burned into the night. Zuko watched her heal the beast and she drove it hard to the woods, with only one last look back. He turned and faced the village.

"Now where are you bastards."


	31. Darkening Perceptions

His footsteps fell near silent on the dirt road that lead through the middle of the village. With the darkness of the night, there was a sleep over the town, but none the less he clung to the even darker shadows around the buildings. Ducking windows, passing by closed doors with the swiftness of determination. Past the doctor's house, he believed Cyllia had called him Kafe. The tavern was still lit. He backed up against a wall and used one of his broad swords to check the window. The place was deserted except fro the lone bar keep, dozing in the corner. He narrowed his eyes and looked above his head where the inn was. One light burned dimly. That was as good a place to start as any. There were very few travelers that came through and spent the night. Even fewer that Cyllia didn't know about and she had told them about each of the travelers, as if they might have been a potential threat. This time she may be right. He looked carefully around him planning his next string of movements like his very life depended on them. In truth, it might.

He took a deep breath through his nose and let it flow smoothly over his lips. Now or never. He jumped onto the adjacent wall and vaulted off of it and grabbed the ledge of the small balcony. With the swiftness and silence of a cat he swung himself up onto it. He moved in slow fluid movements over to where the small sliding doors were partially cracked. He could here the soft murmur of voices. Even at the late of night they were still awake. Insomnia wasn't a strange thing to him, but to hear more then one sufferer of the disease at a time was new to him. Again the blade came in handy to him without being used in a violent way. He peered into the room. There were three of them there.. Two males, and one young female. He squinted his eyes and looked closer at the small bald male. He was guant, almost skeletal, with dark circles under his sunken eyes. The placid complection gave the young man the look of the dead. Zuko would have never guessed without the vivid blue arrows that made their way the across the boy's body. He had to bite his lip to keep in the gasp. _The avatar!_ He regained himself and looked over the others. The older boy was there as well. Katara's brother, or what used to be him. He had dwindled down to near skeletal like the avatar. Neither looked healthy, they barely looked alive. The young girl however, hadn't seemed touched by the despair that was painted on the others. She was a healthy size, with raven hair. He couldn't place her. She must be fresh to the group then. He listened calmly, steady breathing. The words were to hushed. He couldn't make it out. He shook his head. They were no harm. They just wanted Katara back. He lept to the ground quietly and sheathed his swords.

"But they can't have her back..." He said quietly to himself. He shook his head as he began his slink back through the village. His mind was in a battle with his emotions. Part of him wanted to tell her, but then she would go with them and leave him behind. The other part said to say nothing.

Katara drove the animal into the woods. She heaved a heavy sigh when they broke the tree line. Nivian was clasping for dear life to the beast's mane. She pulled the animal to a stop and turned. She listened to the forest around her. Picking the animal calls, the wind rustling through the trees. Just the silence of the forest filled the night. She looked down to the ground and shook her head. Zuko could be in seriuos trouble and here she was sitting in the woods waiting for him to come and tell then she was safe. She didn't need him to babysit her. She was could hold her own, she may have been a girl but she could still kick some serious ass if she needed to. There was a snap as a twig broke slightly under the ostrich horse. She jumped and looked to see that Nivian was staring up at her with wide eyes from the ground, like he had dodne somthing wrong. Her face softened as she relaxed.

"Was I too loud?" Nivian ask with the pure innocence that only a child could posses. Katara shook her head and slid off of the saddle as well. His smile brightened and he flipped a piece of hair out of his face that had fallen loose from his ponytail. Katara frowned and pushed it back behind his ear. He scrutched his nose and shook her off. He didn't want to be fussed over. He might look slightly feminine but he didn't act it. She smiled and lead the ostrich horse a little further into the woods away from the tree line. She tied up the beast with a smooth slip knot incase they needed to make a quick get away. She slid down against the tree trunk and smiled as Nivian muddled in the dirt around the beast. She looked around at the darkness and it was consuming. She could feel the weight of the night and the stillness of the air. She could smell the dank and musty earth under her feet. Even the small bobbing fire seemed at home. Wait...What? She frowned as her eyes made sense of the shape a small orb of fire burned lightly over Nivian's hand as he looked out into the darkness around them. Katara felt her breath catch in her throat.

"Nivian..." Nivian's bright blue eyes turned to look at her. The depth of those blue eyes in the fire light was almost enough to drown in; as with any from a Water Tribe line. She watched the orange glow reflect gently on the small child's eyes in amazement. She brought her self out of the semi-trance with a quick jerk.

"Katara? Are you okay?" He was close, almost nose to nose looking at her. She smiled at him and looked at the orb in his hand.

"How are you doing that?"

"Fire is my element...that's what they told me." Katara nodded at the obvious answer.

"No, Nivian. I mean how are you controlling it like that?" Nivian's eyes looked to the fire and he thought. The gears of his mind were visibly turning as if it wasn't something he had given thought to. He looked back to her after a moment.

"I don't know." She shook her head and laughed. Nivian frowned and stuck out his bottom lip. The flame vanished as it had appeared. He sat back on his butt and brought his knees up to hug them tight to his body.

"It's not funny." He said in a half growl half cry. Katara stopped laughing and wrapped her arms around him pulling him into her lap.

"No no. Nivian. I wasn't laughing at you or because you didn't know. I was laughing because I knew the answer. I couldn't answer the question either about my water bending. It just sort of happened the first few times." Nivian looked up at her though moist eyes.

"You had trouble too?" Katara nodded. Nivian nodded and seemed to think about what she had told him. He sat eeriely still for a few moments then looked back up at her with squinted eyes.

"Did Zuko have problems too?" Katar asmiled.

"I don't know. But I'm sure he did. You'll have to ask him." Nivian shook his head.

"No. He's scary." Katara frowne and looked at the small boy. In the dim light of the moon he looked even more fragile and that much more vulnerable.

"Why?" The little boy shook his head and shrugged.

"He looks scary. He feels scary."

"Does he remind you of somebody?"

"No...but he has the same eyes." Katara frowned. She stroked Nivian's hair gently as she thought of what he said. She thought she might understand but children have a weird sense of comprehension.

"Who has the same eyes?"

"Zuko and Frid." All of Katara's red flags seemed to go up at that simple little statement. Frid was the man that had beaten the boy on a daily basis. He had nearly killed the child and ruined him in so many other ways. She could taste her pulse as she tried to swallow her heart back down.

"How?" Nivian snuggled into her.

"They have hungry eyes." Katara's heart was still trying to worke it's way up her throat when her stomach decided to act up. It rolled over itself knot after knot until she forced her self to think. She concentrated on her body and forcing it to behave long enough to fully understand what the child was trying to say.

"What are they hungry for?" Nivian looked up at her and looked into her eyes for a moment. He settled back down into her arms and took a deep breath.

"Frid was always hungry. He was mean, and scary. He wanted me hurt. He wanted to see me bleed. He wanted me to cry and scream." Katara felt tears well in her eyes. A child should not know how to talk like this. He shouldn't know what scream meant. He shouldn't know that people wanted to hurt him, much less to see him bleed. He shouldn't know that people were hungry for blood, or screams, or pain. But she listened as he took a small breath.

"But Zuko. He wants other things. He doesn't want me to be hurt or cry. I don't know yet. But he does ..." Nivian shook his head and nuzzled into Katara's shoulder. He was tired. Like he was thinking to hard or talking too much.

"What is Zuko hungry for Nivian?" But he didn't answer. He was a sleep and silent. She cradled him in her arms and looked up at the sky. So much torment and so much knowlege in such a tiny person. It was like most of the serious and sickening life lessons had been shoved into his tiny child's heart entirely to early. There were things in his eyes and voice that she had only learned her self not to long ago. There were things missing as well. His trust was shattered, the love was gone. Happiness was still there but heavily guarded. But still through all the fear and hatred that brimmed the surface there was that thin film of hoep that still covered the young boy's eyes. She snuggeld into his hair and took a deep breath. Perhaps there was still time to save him. Maybe he wasn't to far gone.


	32. Dare to hurt

Katara sat in the darkness with the small boy cradled in her lap. He was sleeping soundly with the blanket thrown over both of them. Katara couldn't sleep. She couldn't even close her eyes. To many images danced in front of the blackness of her closed lids. The stars twinkled in the sky like tiny beacons in the distance. The moon hung low and signaled that dawn was approaching.

Zuko should have met them by now. Surely, he didn't plan to leave them like this. Waiting and watching for him. Or perhaps he had run into more trouble at the town then he thought he would have. She frowned. Why was it that she thought the most negative thought first? She had been in Zuko's company near to two months or a little over. She had very little negative thoughts about him left. It may have been that he had grown on her or perhaps it was because she had feelings for him. Either way, she had no reason to think of him badly. He had risked his life to save her, bring her back from near death, chase away her vertigo, and free her of nightmares that coursed the very soul of her being. On top of that, he had killed for her. The more she thought of him, the more her mind questioned him. She knew next to nothing about this man, and yet she knew him. There were questions she wanted answered, and conversations she wanted to have with him, but those were things that would take time, and time wasn't a luxury they had at the moment.

Her eyes played over the dark figures of the forest. The rumble of the ostrich-horse, who Nivian had lovingly named Scoki, breathing as he rested behind them, didn't only remind Katara of his presence but also comforted her. Zuko hadn't been the only one that had stayed with her. Scoki had as well. True the animal was as dumb as an animal can get, but he was still loyal.

Zuko made his way from the village, to the even darker line of trees that rimmed the thick forest. His mind was tormenting him. He didn't want to listen to it, but he had little choice in the matter. Why was it bothering him so that the avatar and the others had ask about Katara? Cyllia did say that they had ask about 'them' but was she saying that to be polite? Or did they actually know that Katara was traveling with him? If they did, did they know it was for her own safety, and out of her own will that she was still in his company? Or did they think that he was holding her captive, as a prisoner or bait?

He stopped for a moment as he stared out into the dark. A thought exploded into his mind. Why was she still with him? He had brought her to a village like he had promised her. He had found the avatar like he had promised her. She was healed and safe. He should be glad to have her away from him. But now, now that all of it could come to an end, he didn't want it to. There was a warmth there. A warmth that came from her that could warm places inside of him not even his own fires could reach. That puzzled him. That she could cause such a rift in his thoughts bothered him more.

He should be glad to have the chance to be free of her, and all of her complaints, but he couldn't let her go. The cold would come back. That dark consuming cold would destroy the warmth. Chase away the comfort that had built up. His guard and bridges were down around her because he didn't need them. He could be him, truly himself around her. That was the warmth, the comfort, and the closeness that she had brought, at first, unwillingly. He had unknowingly made a decision that hadn't even crossed his mind.

He stood up from the grass, though he didn't remember sitting or falling down. He gathered himself and continued walking to the trees. The tree line broke into a darker thicker night time. The smell of the forest was dank, and wet, with the morning dew laying thick on the ground. The leaves squished rather then crushed under his feet, and he knew that any move he made would alert Katara to his coming. It wasn't that he wanted to surprise her or sneak up on her, eh just wasn't ready for the questions that he knew were coming. He would be bombarded with question about who they were, what happened, do we know them. That kind of thing.

He found the small clearing and met just as he expected, Katara's searching eyes. Her eyes relaxed almost seemed relieved at the sight of him. She smiled warmly and looked to her lap where the small child was fast asleep.

Zuko returned his own smile. He caught himself doing that alot. He walked over and knelt beside her. Katara's eyes melted, for lack of a better word, into an expression that Zuko couldn't read. They were soft, inviting, warm and friendly all at the same time. Zuko frowned and looked at her.

"What?"

"I'm so glad that you're ok."

"That doesn't sound like you, who are you and where is the real Katara?"He squatted down to look her in the eyes. Katara's face hardened as a dark frown replaced her soft eyes.

"Would you rather me complain about how long it took you and how tired I am of sitting here in the dark waiting for you to decided to get your ass back here?" Zuko nodded.

"Actually that would be more comforting and less frightening then the friendly version." He said and stood up. He let his gaze rest on Nivian for a moment then he shook his head.

"I know that he is tired. But we have to start moving if we want to reach Dhani's by dawn." Katara frowned as Zuko picked up the boy. She stood up and dusted herself off. She watched him for a moment then shook her head.

"What's wrong Zuko?" He turned to look at her.

"What?"

"What happened back there that has you so jumpy?" He shook his head and turned back and with one hand unhooked the ostrich horse.

"Nothing. But with people asking about us I think it would be better to keep moving." He turned around from the animal and looked at her. She had folded her arms across her chest and was staring at him. He walked over to stand in front of her.

"Next time it might not be a false alarm." Katara sighed and looked up at him. She was mad at him, but she didn't know why.

"Okay." Zuko stared at her with wide eyes.

"Okay? Is that it. You aren't going to fight with me?" She walked past him and mounted up. She turned and looked at him with sad blue eyes. She looked down at Nivian in Zuko's arms then back up at him with those crystal eyes.

"I'm tired of fighting." Zuko watched as emotions fogged and moved behind her eyes. He felt his stomach clench but quickly shook it off. He walked over to her and handed Nivian up to her. He helped her get the small boy situated before he jumped up behind her. He grabbed the reins and gave them a light snap.

"Go beast."

"Scoki." Zuko looked at her and she turned her head just enough to give him her profile.

"His name is Scoki." Zuko squeezed his feet into the animals side and frowned.

"You named it?" He felt Katara's back grow rigid against him.

"Yes. Nivian named him." Zuko nodded.

"Much better then I have been calling him." Katara didn't respond, only gave him a small grunt to signal that she heard him. He squeezed his arms around her to tighten on her shoulders.

"What is wrong?"

"I'm tired, Zuko." Zuko growled.

"No. You're pissed at me and I want to know why." Katara sighed and sunk back into him.

"I don't know why. But yeah I'm mad at you." He frowned and pulled away from her as much as the reins would let him.

"That doesn't make sense." Katara sat forward and shook her head.

"I know." Zuko felt a flight of anger covered with panic shoot through him.

"How can you be mad and not know what you are mad about?" Katar sighed and rubbed her chin on the top of Nivian's head.

"Like I said I don't know. Zuko, can we talk later? I'm tired"

"Why didn't you rest while you waited for me?" Katara yawned and leaned back into him. She rolled her eyes up and looked at him.

"I was too busy worrying about you to rest." She didn't wait to see his face, nor did she wait for a response. She settled back into him and closed her eyes.

Zuko stared at her as Scoki prodded on. The sun wasn't coming up yet but the purple of the night signaled dawn was on it's way.

Zuko felt as if he was being torn apart. Good or bad? But what was the difference anymore. He didn't know. He took a deep breath and the weight of the woman leaning against him was comforting. There was a time not to long ago that her presence had bothered him. She was actually a pest to him and to his mission. He hated her, and had even went so far as to use one of her family treasures against her, using it to try to get her to had over her friend. Her loyalty had surpassed any meaning to him. This type of loyalty had confused him, and angered him.

But now, now he thought he was beginning to understand it. He had killed for her, and couldn't promise that he wouldn't do it again. He would protect her, though he would never tell her that for fear of pending argument. She didn't need protecting and had told him that many times. She was powerful, strong, and beautiful. She was a powerful bender that could hold her own and didn't let the gender restrictions of her tribe keep her from going above and beyond. She was a master, and would someday either be feared or revered.

Zuko closed his eyes and fought the burning in his eyes and the lump in his throat. Such weak emotions, such ridiculous feelings. He couldn't admit it. He wouldn't admit it. He couldn't make himself admit that she was perfect. Not out loud and not to himself. He would ignore it to the best of his abilities. He would have to. He didn't want to loose her. If he even hesitated to himself for a moment that she was the perfect female for him, then he would spill to her what had happened back in the town. Not to mention he would loose himself, he would drown in her eyes and be consumed by her waters. He would die wrapped in the waves of her soul. He wouldn't do it. He couldn't.


	33. Confusion and Chaos

Zuko felt the fatigue wearing at him as the sun burst through the sky. Katara stirred and he felt her back tense as she half stretched. She hadn't been asleep. It is almost impossible to sleep while riding. Zuko felt his mouth twitch up in a smile as he looked over her shoulder at Nivian. Well that was if you weren't being held.

Katara's head rolled against his shoulder and he looked down to meet her bright blue eyes. The dark circles that shaped them made the blue more vibrant, but gave the tired glaze more strength.

"Good morning." Zuko looked at her for a moment then looked up at the break in the trees. He pulled on the reins without answering Katara's greeting.

"Beyond the tree line is Dhani's house. Wake up the kid." Katara frowned and furrowed her eyebrows.

"What's wrong with you?" He glanced down at her for a second then started the beast moving forward again. Katara frowned and turned over her shoulder to look at him straight.

"Zuko. Stop this animal right now."Zuko's eyes fell down to her in a hostile notion. Nivian stirred in her arms and snuggled into her shoulder. Scoki stopped, but whether it was from Zuko making it or not, Katara was unsure.

"What is wrong with you?" Zuko closed his eyes for a moment then when he opened them back up the hostility was gone from his eyes.

"Katara, if Nivian was Trua and Dhani's son, then why or how did he end up with the other people?" The anger fled from Katara's face. She looked down at Nivian and put her hand on his hair. Zuko's hand came around and rested on hers.

"What if we are wrong in this?" Katara closed her eyes then looked back up at him.

"What if we are right? I love the new caring part of you that has peeked out, but we have to look at this positively. If they abandoned him then we can deal with that when it comes up, but we made a promise to Nivian to find his real parents."

"Not caring. Practical. We can't take him in Katara. I can't be his father and you his mother. It doesn't work like that. We are from different parts of the world, have different lives, and we will eventually have to go our separate ways. If we keep him what happens when it comes down to that?" Zuko sighed. Words had just escaped his mouth that he knew soon he would regret. Katara nodded. He was right, but that wasn't something she wanted to think about at the moment. There first priority was to find out if Dhani and Trua were indeed his parents.

"Like I said, we'll deal with that when we get there." Zuko shook his head. He wasn't going to win this one. With one hand he held onto the reins and with the other he pulled the blanket up over Nivian's shoulder half covering the boy's head.

He kicked Scoki and pushed him out beyond the tree line into the morning air. Across the small field they could see Trua bending in the garden with the baby bundled on her back.

As they got closer Zuko could see Dhani in the back of the house. He was shirtless and appeared to be working with metal. Zuko made out that he was making a cradle.

Trua looked up when there were a little ways away. She squinted her eyes and put her hand over the arch of her eyebrows to shield from the sun. She smiled and began to wave. She shouted to Dhani, who came around the side of the house to greet them as they made it to the gate.

"I didn't expect to see you two back so soon." Dhani said as his wife joined his side. Trua's smile faded a small bit when she looked at them. They were exhausted and it showed on their faces. She let her gaze drop to the small mass of black hair that shown out from under the blanket.

"What's wrong?"

Katara met her eyes as she pulled the blanket back. Trua dropped her basket of vegetables and covered her mouth. Tears welled in her eyes and flowed down her cheeks. Her knees went weak beneath her and Dhani had to catch her as she hit her knees.

Katara looked up at Zuko with wide frightened eyes. His eyes were just as wide and his eyebrows furrowed. He looked down at her and set a hand against her shoulder, then looked back to the hysterical woman.

Dhani calmed his wife and sent her inside with the baby. Dhani opened the gate and came over to them. His eyes were empty and cautious. He said nothing, only held his arms out. Katara leaned Nivian up and let Dhani take him. The small boy stirred and stretched. He opened his blue eyes and looked up at Dhani.

The boy stared at Dhani for a moment then let out a high pitched noise somewhere between a squeal a scream and a laugh. Nivian flung his arms around Dhani's neck and held on like he was afraid he would disappear if he let go. Dhani wrapped his arms tight around the boy and buried his face in the small child's hair.

He looked up to Zuko with tear filled eyes. Katara and Zuko just stared at him not truly knowing what to say, do, or even think.

"Come inside, my brother. We have alot to discuss." With that said he turned his attention back to Nivian. He disappeared inside the house leaving Katara and Zuko to stable the ostrich-horse.

Zuko tied the animal to the stable post and turned to look at Katara. She looked tired adn worn. He walked over to her but she didn't look up. He reached out and touched her shoulder gently. She looked up at him and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Katara's frowned deepened.

"Their reaction to Nivian. It bother's me. Something is wrong about it." Zuko nodded only because he didn't know what to say. He had no comforting words, or any security to offer her. What he wouldn't have give to have Uncle Iroh with him at the time. She looked up at him and felt her self let out a violent shiver. Not because of the cold, though. She shivered because of her mind trying to work out the reactions, and nothing her mind would think was anything positive.

Zuko watched her tremble then shook his head. He took that last step towards her and closed the distance between there bodies. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He rested his hand on the back of her head as she rested it against his shoulder. She was rigid, and very tense. He felt her unwrap her arms from her own body and snake them around his waist. She squeezed him tight as she buried her head into his shoulder. He closed his eyes and took in her scent and tried to stop her trembling.

"Katara, Zuko?" Zuko's eyes looked up in a flash of hot gold. He frowned, but it softened as he saw Nivian in the door way. Katara looked at Nivian and drew out of Zuko's arms. The small boy walked over to them. He stuck his hands out to them. Katara and Zuko both took the small child's hand.

"My father says you have been through alot and need to rest. He said that he knows that you have questions, but he also said that you two need sleep first to clear your head. He said that he will answer all questions you have about me to you after you rest." Katara smiled at the boy and squeezed his hands.

"You sound like you are saying it word for word." The little boy nodded happily his black ponytail bobbing behind him.

"Yeah! I wanted to show him that I was a really good rememberer." Katara smiled, her dark thoughts fading in the brightness of Nivian's smile. Zuko watched Katara as the worry vanished from her face. She turned and looked at him with a small smile now on her own face.

"I'm tired." Zuko nodded.

"Me too."

"Come on. I'll show you to where you will sleep." Nivian said trying to drag them by their fingers out of the stable. He didn't take them to the main house. He took them around to the side where it appeared a new section had been added on. Zuko looked over the small room that had definitely been added since they were at the house last. Nivian pushed open the door and walked in. Zuko and Katara both stopped at the door and looked around the room.

There was a table with seating cushions around it, a dressing and washing table, a wardrobe, and the large bed.A large lamp hung form the ceiling.

"My father said to tell you he added this room on to earn more money, as sort of a halfway between one village to another for travelers." Nivian said as he walked over to them. Katara nodded dumbly. Nivian grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room.

"You look really bad, you need sleep." She looked down at Nivian and smiled. Leave it to a child to speak the truth. Nivian walked back over to Zuko and went behind him. He pushed him into the room and walked back to the door.

"Sleep. We can talk later." He said adn closed the door. Katara sat down on the bed and pushed her shoes off of her feet. As much as she hated to admit it, she did need to rest before anything else. She brought her foot up and rested it across her other knee. She rubbed her foot and closed her eyes. She was so tired.

Zuko slipped out of his shoes and placed them y the door. He walked over to the table and started gathering the cushions. He walked over to the corner of the room and started laying the cushions out. Once he fixed them to his content he settled down into them on his back. Katara turned and looked at him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm about to go to sleep." Katara frowned.

"On the floor."

"Yes. You can have the bed." Katar frowned again and looked at the bed.

"This bed is big enough for at least four people. We can share."

"No."

"It will be better on your back and more comfortable on the bed."

"I said no." Katara frowned

"Look, you don't even have to be close to me. We can pile the cushions up between us so that we don't accidently touch in our sleep and you will be fine." Zuko frowned and opened his eyes to look at her. She was taking it in the complete opposite direction. It wasn't that he didn't want to touch her, it was that he did. He was drawn to her. He wanted to cradle her into him and sleep. He wanted to slip into relaxation with her next to him. He looked dup at the ceiling and frowned harder. That sounded very easy. But he didn't want to let his guard down that much. To be near her, feeding the comfort that he had formed with her. That wasn't a good thing. He closed his eyes loosely.Her nearness wasn't a sexual thing. To his surprise, he actually had yet to think of her in a sexual manner. He thought about that for a moment and what it said about him. If his frown could have deepened anymore, it would have. She was attractive. Yes she was very attractive. But in all of his cravings for her body all he wanted was her warmth, her comfort, and her love. Even if the last part was never to be admitted.

"Zuko!" He looked over to Katara realizing that she had been talking the entire time and he hadn't heard a word of it. He rolled over onto his side and looked at her. Her eyes were burning as invisible daggers flew at him.

"I didn't know that I was so repulsive that even being close to mean made you sick. If that is how it is, then I will be outside. Spirits forbid I disturb his highness." She growled and threw her arms in the air. She stood up and did a mock bow and walked to the door.

"Katara." She turned and glared at him. He stood up and gathered the cushions. He walked over to the bed and laid them out in the middle.

"Here. Now will you stop bitching?" Maybe the last sentence could have been phrased better but he was too tired to play mind games with her. Katara looked at him then looked back to the door.

"Do I disgust you that much? Is it me, or is it my people that you find revolting?" Zuko closed his eyes and sighed.

"I never said anything about you or your people being revolting." Katara turned to look at him.

"Exactly. When I said 'You don't think you are better then me because you are fire nation' all you did was close your eyes and not answer me." Zuko's eyes flared open and he looked at her.

"Katara I didn't hear half of the things you said to me. I was in my own head." He walked around the bed and over to her. "There are things going on inside my head that you couldn't understand. I didn't answer you because I was to busy thinking to even hear you. Now we are wasting time. I am going to sleep." He growled and walked back around the bed and laid down with his back to her against the cushions. Katara huffed and walked over to the bed and laid down on her side with her back to her side of the cushions.

With hissing snakes and growling bears they both drifted of to sleep, both to stubborn to admit their own feelings, and both too tired to care, but never too tired to be mad.


	34. Gain or loss?

It's a short one. But I had to throw it in there. More to come.

A hissing warmth curled around her heels as she stirred. She felt a cold hand go over her mouth and her eyes shot open. She wasn't in the small room anymore. She was in a large room decorated in red and gold. Small candles were the only light that lit the room. Her eyes widened as the hand clamped down harder on her mouth. She tried to bring her hands up to pull the hand away from her but they wre bound behind her. Her eyes frantically darted around to see who or what it was holding her. Her eyes settled on a cloak figure as it moved over her. A second hand appeared and a glint of metal showned the blade in the person's hand. She felt a scream stick in her throat as she bucked against the person. Another glint was brought when the person's hood fell away from the face. A mirrored mask stared down at her. She was looking into deep golden eyes, one surrounded by a flame shaped scar. The man in mirror was Zuko. Who was this person in the mask? She bucked again but the hand held firm on Zuko's mouth. The blade came down close as the figure leaned over down closer and clsoer until the mask was inches from his face. Hot air seeped from mouth slits and rolled across his face.

'How dare you betray me." A voice hissed and drove the blade into his exposed chest, making a stream of blood run down he body.

Katara opened her eyes with a gasp and unclenched her hands from the sheets. She shivered as the cold air rolled over her sweat drenched face. She focused her eyes and turned her head to see Zuko half way scrambled over the cusions.

"Katara?!" He fought with the cusions for a moment before he threw all of them off of the bed. He leaned over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She stared up at him with wide eyes trying to decipher if she was still dreaming.

"You had a nightmare." She stared at him blankly. Then with a jold she sat up and knocked him over backwards. She was sitting on top of him, a knee on either side of his waist. Zuko stared up at him with wide and slightly fearing eyes. She grabbed the from of his shirt and sstarted fighting iwth the buttons. Zuko froze, his eyes widening even more and his hands locked on the sheets. She finally growled at the buttons and ripped his shirt oepn. She stared blankly at his chest. She brought a shaky hand up and ran her hand over a small scar right over his heart.

Zuko stared up at her with wide eyes. She rolled over off of him and sat on the side of the bed. She shook as a shiver ran down her spine. She looked down at her feet then sat up straight archign her back. She looked down at her chest and stood up with a jolt.

Zuko was standing beside her with worried eyes when she turned around and looked at him. A small line of blood had stained the front of her night shirt running from right over her heart down the side over her abdomen. Zuko looked up at her then shook his head.

"What...?" Katara looked at him and shook her head her eyes wide and eyebrows furrowed. She slipped her fingers under the collar of her shirt and brought them out with fresh blood on the tips. Zuko's hand when up to touch the scar on his chest. He walked over to her and pulled the collar of her shirt down just enough to see a gash running down the top of her breast, a bout an inch long. He took a step back and shook his head as they stared at each other. Her gash was an exact replica of the one that had created the scar on his chest.

Katara shook her head and tried her best to clear her mind of the chaose that had been unleashed. She walked over to Zuko and took his hand. They both sat back down on the bed and stared at one another. Katara brushed his hair out of his face and looked over it. She scooted in closer and brought his arms around her. She leaned into him and set her cheek against his chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist and listened to his heart beat. It was pounding hard in his chest, so much so that she felt like it would burst through his rib cage. She took a deep breath once she felt his arms tighten around her. She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes.

"Who did you betray, Zuko?" He stared at her. She shook her head and pulled her hands out of his . She wrapped her arms around herself. "There was a figure in a cloak. A red and gold room at night. The figure was wearing a mirror mask. I could see your reflection in the mask...The fear in your eyes, the panic that washed over your face. I could see..." She stopped and shivered. Zuko reached out and pulled her closer to him. He didn't pull her close enough to touch, just close enough to look at her.

"You had a flashback of one of my memories. I don't know how you did, but you did."

"Who was it?"Zuko didn't answer. He shook his head and sighed.

" Katara, the mirrored figure you saw, didn't try to scar me, it tried to cut out my heart. If it hadn't been for my coming to my senses and blasting it out of a window,, it very well may have." He stopped and looked at the blood trail on her shirt. "And I think perhaps if you wouldn't have woken up it would have cut out yours." Katara grunted and was silent for a moment. The a smile spread across her face and she started to laugh. She fell back onto the bed and laughed.

Zuko stared at her. She had lost her mind. She had truly and honestly lost her mind right there in front of him.

She smiled as she smoothered her laughing. She looked at him and pulled him back down beside her.

"You should have seen the look on your face when I tore your shirt." Zuko smiled and rolled onto his side.

"I thought you were going to eat me. That's what it looked like." Katara blushed and looked away from him.

"That's not what it looked like." Zuko felt the fire rush to hsi face and he shook his head causing his hair to fall in front of his face. Katara rolled over onto her side to face him. She shook her head and brushed the hair out of his face.

"So I have having dreams of your memories?" Zuko looked at her with a solemn face.

"It seems so." Katara nodded and laid back flat on her back.

"If it isn't one damn thing it's another."


	35. An explanation

Katara stared at herself in the mirror. The blood had dried on her chest and she had forced her self to calm down. Even though she had joked with Zuko about the dream, in truth it frightened her.

How was it a possibility that what happened in her dream, actually happened to her? She was shaking as she splashed her face again. She looked back to the mirror and noticed that Zuko was standing behind her leaning against the door post. She looked back down then turned around to look at him. He didn't say anything for a moment then shook his head and sighed.

"I never thought that would happen to anyone."

She furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms over her chest. She shook her head and looked at the floor. Zuko walked over to her and touched her elbow gently. When she didn''t look up at him he tilted her chin up with the tips on his fingers.

"I will explain later. But there are other things that need to be explained now." She looked up at him and nodded. He smiled and her and pulled her by the arm out of the bathroom. She took a deep breath and looked at him. There were still a lot of questions that she wanted to ask about Nivian. She had to find out why Trua and Dhani had given him up. The smell of hotcakes and tea filled the air as they walked into the kitchen. It turned out that the two of them had slept an entire day and all through the night. Katara cursed to herself. As much as she wanted to believe that they were good people, Trua and Dhani still had at least a day to make up a more believable and acceptable story

"Good Morning. I'm guessing you two slept well?" Trua said with a bright wide smile. She set the tea kettle in the middle of the table. She looked down at Nivian and tussled his hair as he jumped up to go meet Zuko and Katara.

Katara watched Nivian through breakfast. He was different. He was bright and energetic. He was acting like a normal child instead of a beaten animal. Katara felt most of the rigidity rush out of her with the overly apparent fact that now Nivian was happy.

Trua sat at the table and settled the baby in the bend of her arm. She looked at Dhani then looked over to Katara and Zuko. She sighed and shook her head.

"I know that you have plenty of questions. Might as well ask them." Katara nodded and looked at Zuko. He just looked at her then turned back to the family.

"Why did you give up Nivian?" Dhani's eyes narrowed as he looked at the prince. He frowned then his face went soft. He set his cup down and folded his arms on the table.

"We didn't give him away." Dhani took a deep breath then looked up at Zuko.

"When we first moved here, Trua was pregnant. We hadn't been here very long when she had our baby boy. It was an easy delivery. The baby was healthy until he was about five or six weeks old."

"Yes..." Trua interrupted. "He got a bad cold in his chest. We didn't know any doctors, but we found one in the valley. She toled us to leave the child with her over night..." Dhani stood up and walked over to Trua. He set a hand on her shoulder and looked across the table at the two teenagers.

"We were very hesitant to leave our child with the woman. But the doctor insisted that if we were too exhausted to take care of the child then we wouldn't be any good to the him at all." Dhani kneel down between his wife and son. He kissed Nivian on the head and closed his eyes. "We reluctantly went home. Early the next morning a rider came to the house to.. To tell us that our baby had died... We wanted to go get Alore and bring him back here to bury him..." He stop as if the words caught in his throat. Trua looked up from table, here eyes glittered with tears.

"But they told us that they had to burn the body...That our child had a very contagious disease that would wipe out the entire valley." Katara tensed up. She looked at Zuko then back to Trua.

"Did you know that Nivian was yours?"

"The farmer didn't bring Alore with him until he was three years old, and he changed his name to Nivian. He would have been the same age as our child. And with his blue eyes and black hair...well we always thought it was a possibility. Or at the very least we hoped." Nivian caught Katara's eye when he pulled his legs up into the chair and hugged himself. Nivian shook as tremor ran through him. He looked up with his deep blue eyes and frowned.

"He would tell me...your real mom and dad hate you...they didn't want you...that's why I have you...but I knew better...I knew they wanted me...there were so nice when we came over..."

Dhani wrapped his arms around his small son took a big shaky breath.

"Nivian ran away a bout three months ago...when the farmer found him,, he nearly killed him. We thought that he had because after that we didn't see him anymore..."

Katara felt her heart sink.

"I'm sorry..." Trua frowned and looked up at Katara.

"What do you have to be sorry about? You help us bring our little girl into the world and you bring our little boy back to us? Just what about that should you be apologizing for?" Katara started to stay something but Zuko cut in first.

"We're sorry that you had to go through so much. So many trials in your life together and you still love each other. It is truly amazing." Dhani smiled and patted his wife on the leg as he stood up.

"When all you have is each other, then there's nothing to keep the love from growing." With that the conversation about Nivian was over. The two finished breakfast and Dhani helped them pack up the ostrich-horse.

They were well up to the mountain side when Zuko pulled the animal to a stop. They dismounted and started walking up the incline on foot. As they walked Zuko watched Katara. He looked down at the ground then back up at her. She looked at him with a frown.

"What's wrong Zuko?" He shook his head then stumbled over a rock. Katara caught his arm even though he didn't fall. "Now I know something is wrong. Since when are you clumsy?" He stopped walking and looked at her.

"I'm nervous about Ba Sing Se." She frowned and shook her head as she started walking.

"Why?"

"I'm Fire Nation...or have you forgotten already." Katara turned to look at him with a small smile.

"I haven't forgotten anything." Zuko frowned at the teasing nature in her voice, as he tried to figure out what she was saying. She rolled her eyes and kept walking, kicking small pebbles as she went.

"Dhani said we should be to Ba Sing Se by lunch time..."

"Yes." Zuko replied. "I hear they have the best cabola soup in the Earth Kingdom." He tightened his grip on the reins. His gut felt heavy and his head hurt between his eyes. Guilt can be a real bitch when it wants to be.

So now that the child was taken care of that left one major-minor problem loomed over Zuko. His ever present inner struggle, was pulling him a part. He hated that he lied to her, but more then that he hated to watched her walk away. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He hadn't even realized that he had stopped until Katara turned around and stared at him.

"Are you sure you are okay?" He looked up at her and opened his mouth to answer her. He closed it back and shook his head.

"Yes. Just deep in thought." He growled as she turned around and kept walking. Dammit. That was it. He was going to tell her at Ba Sing Se.


	36. Things we do for love

Zuko led the animal to the small barn around the back of the inn. He walked back out to the front of the building. He looked around the small semi-secluded area. It was in the middle part of Ba Sing Se, not necessarily the best but a far cry from the worst of the city. He took the steps up to the loft room that Katara had managed to talk the inn keep down on price. He had enough money left for the room for another night if it came to that, but he hoped they didn't have to stay more then they needed to. He walked into the room and stopped. Katara was sitting on the floor at the table, with her back facing the door. Her outer shirt was off, leaving only her small undershirt, and she effortlessly pulled the water from her recently washed hair. She must have heard the door open because she turned to look over her shoulder at him as she grabbed her outer shirt. She pulled it over her head and stood up. She turned around and leaned against the wall. She stared at him for a moment then looked down at the ground.

"Are you gonna close the door or are you gonna stand there and gawk all day?" Zuko frowned and shut the door behind him. Katara walked over and set down on the bed. She looked up at him and shook her head. She looked down at her chest and pulled the cloth over just enough to expose the cut. She let out a heavy sigh and looked back up at him with a confused look.

"I've ran the reasoning through my mind over and over, but I cannot possibly think of one thing that could have made that happen unless you cut me yourself." Zuko frowned and set on the edge of the bed next to her. He leaned over and set his elbows on his knees. He thought for a moment and closed his eyes. He touched the tips of his fingers together.

"If I didn't think you would call me crazy, it would be easier to tell you." Katara shook her head and turned to face him. She pulled her legs up and crossed them.

"I already think you are crazy. It can't get much worse." Zuko turned his head and frowned at her. He shook his head and looked back at his fingers.

"Years and years ago, there were a number of things that happened that I regret. One of those things was the loss of someone very close to me. I would have given anything to have her back." He stopped for a moment and seemed to contemplate whether he should continue or not. He took a deep breath and blew out a puff of steam.

"I did do something I will, to the day I die and many past, regret with every ounce of my soul. " He looked at her and stared at her for a moment. He dropped his eyes to let them rest on the cut for a moment then looked back up at her.

"I made a blood pact with the spirit Kuiodio, I shed my blood to quench her thirst so that she would bring my loved one back. I became her pet in a way, but she never followed through on her part." Zuko stopped and looked down at the floor. "So I took back my part, the ounce of blood that she took from me, I took back." He stood up and started pacing.

Katara watched as his mind replayed things that had happened years ago. She stood up and walked over to him. She stopped him as he turned around and grabbed his hands. He looked at her and shook his head.

"She came back into the castle that night, while I slept she came into my room. That's when she left me the scar to remind me. She vowed that I would never forget the betrayal, and she would one day finish what she started one way or another." Katara squeezed his hand and shook her head. She thought for a moment then stepped closer to him. She wrapped his arms around her then wrapped hers around him. She squeezed him tight. She set her head against his chest and listened. He looked down at her and pushed her back a little.

"What are you doing?"

"I was just testing a theory." Zuko cocked his eyebrow and stared at her.

"And what would that be?" She smiled and stepped away from him.

"That you do have a heart." Zuko frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. He turned his back to her and shook his head.

" I tell you something from my past and you get mushy."

"Not mushy, just curious. Now that I know you have a heart, I know that you are human."

"Hmph." She frowned and grabbed a cushion off of the bed and hit him in the back with it. He turned around and glared at her.

"Don't hmph at me." She said and crossed her arms over her chest with the pillow still in hand. He looked at her and cocked his head to the side.

"Hmph." She shook her head and hit him again with the pillow. He grabbed it from her and raised it above her head. She reached up for it, having to stand on her tip toes to even touch it with her finger tips. With a quick movement he grabbed her around the waist with his free hand, and tossed the pillow behind him. He pulled her against him and stared at her. She stared up at him with wide eyes.

"Hmph." He said and let go of her. They both started laughing and he sat down on the edge of the bed. He looked up at her and frowned. She was tracing her fingers along the cut. She sat down on the floor cross-legged in front of him.

"That would explain your scar, but it still doesn't explain my dream." He took a deep breath and thought for a moment.

"She was the spirit of death, reincarnation, and jealousy. That would explain part of it. She found out that you have by crossed paths entered my life. She probably took our relationship in the wrong direction. But since she recognized our relationship as something more then plutonic, she will cast my memories of her into you. I would guess as a means to drive you away. But it also means that whatever pain that she gave me will happen to you as well, even if it is physical."

Katara nodded and then crossed her arms.

"Wait are you telling me that an old spirit girlfriend of yours, thinks that we are together, so she is trying to run me off with your memories of her?" Zuko nodded. He reached his hand out to her and pulled her up to sit next to him.

"Which also means that she will send her minions after you." Katara stared at him. She shook her head.

"Like I said, if it isn't one thing it's another." She stood up and stepped back from her she walked over tot he door and stopped with her hand on the knob.

"I'm going down to the market...do you need anything?" Zuko shook his head and leaned back on the bed.

"No..." Katara nodded and shut the door behind her. She walked down the stairs and stopped at the bottom. She walked around the small town for a while then sat down on a small fountain that was in the center. She looked down into the water and pulled a small orb to her hand. She froze it and gripped both hands around it. She looked at it for a moment then sent it back to the fountain. She looked up at the sky and watched the clouds. How she missed the guys. She wanted to be back in their company and she wanted to see them again. Then on the other hand, she didn't want to leave Zuko. There was something about him that pulled to her. He wasn't as evil as they had thought, but there was something about him that was on the bad side. She wanted everything to be right, but could things be right with Aang, Sokka and Zuko thrown into the mix?


	37. The truth

Zuko frowned as he stared up at the ceiling. _Coward. I have to tell her...I already made up my mind..._ He shook his head and sat up. His gut was tying itself in knots and the pounding in his head had worsened in the last thirty minutes. He rubbed his eyes and stood up.

"Now..." He walked over to the door and stopped as he started to open it. He closed his eyes realizing that he was afraid to loose her before, but now he was going to drive her off by lying. He cussed and leaned against the door. She was a real hell cat and he was about to piss her off. He opened his eyes and looked across the room to the large window on the other side.

"Coward..." He turned around and opened the door. He walked down the steps quickly and took off in the direction of the market. He stopped as a movement in the shadows caught his eye. He turned and watched for a moment then continued on. A chill ran down his spine as he could feel eyes burning on the back of his neck. Someone or something was following him.

Katara touched the water gently. Her reflection looked different to her. It could have been the hair or any number of things, but something was definitely different about her. She sighed and stood up she need to head back to Zuko, and figure out where they were going to go from there. As she walked off from the fountain, a presence fell down on her. She turned around, but there wasn't anyone around her.

"Katara." She turned around and looked across the fountain. Zuko was walking towards her, but his face was serious. She frowned for a moment trying to think of what it was she had done wrong. Zuko walked up to her and took her hand. He pulled her in close to him and wrapped his arms around her setting his face close next to hers.

"Act natural, but someone is following me. I suggest we start walking." Katara took the hint. She nuzzled into his neck and smiled. She opened her eyes and looked out behind him. There was indeed someone in the shadows, but she couldn't make out a firm silhouette. She turned her head and set it on his shoulder so that she was talking into his chest.

"I see."

"Hold my hand as we walk, if I squeeze your hand take off running as fast as you can." Zuko smiled down at her. She looked up at him with determination in her eyes. He pulled away from her keeping her hand in his. They started walking back down the path that Katara had been headed to begin with.

Katara kept her ears strained. She listened for any of those tell-tale signs that there was someone following them. She could hear it faintly. The rustle of clothes, the scuffing of feet on the ground. She couldn't shake the feeling of eyes burning the back of her skull. She looked up at Zuko and frowned. His eyes were serious, focused and staring straight in from of them. He glance at her out of the corner of his eyes, then refocused his eyes. Katara followed his line of sight and noticed the split path ahead of them. She made an acknowledge sound in the back of her throat. They reached the split path. He squeezed her hand hard and they both dropped the others hand. He darted off in one direction and she ran in the other.

She didn't know what the plan was after that but she soon realized that who ever it was, was not following her any more. She slowed down to a walk and turned around. She watched and waited for a moment. She heard something land down behind her. She turned around with a jerk and started to scream but a pair of lips cut off the screech. Her eyes focused as she pulled back.

"I did all that to get away from them, I can't have you screaming and letting them know where we went." Zuko smiled at her. A bright blush lit her cheeks as she looked down to the ground. He kept his arms around her as he looked over her head. He scanned the area and looked back down at her.

"Come." He said and stepped back from her. He left his arm around her shoulder as they walked. He still hadn't an idea as to who it was that was following them. But it wasn't one of them they were following, it was both of them. When they split directions, whoever it was stopped following them. For the moment at least.

They walked until they reached a small tea house. He looked back behind them and opened the door. They walked in and went to the farthest corner. She sat down and looked carefully around the room. He sat next to her and pulled his chair over so that he could watch the door.

"Are they in here?"

"I don't know, but if they come in we will see them from here." Zuko frowned and looked across the table at her. He looked over her face and studied it for a moment. He closed his eyes and cursed himself. He reached across the table and took her hand.

"I have to tell you something." She looked at him with worried eyes and took his other hand in hers as well.

"Yes?" Zuko closed his eyes and shook his head. It didn't matter what he did. He was damned either way.

"Back in the village, when I sent you and Nivian to the forest to wait for me..." He stopped and tried to phrase his next sentence the easiest possible. Katara shook her head.

"I knew it. I knew something happened back there." Zuko looked up at her and felt his heart sink.

"There people that were asking about us...It was the avatar ...and your brother." Katara stared at him and all emotion left her face. She slowly pulled her hands away from him and stared at him blankly.

"Say that again..." Zuko closed his eyes and shook his head. He looked up at her and shook his head again.

"Katara, I'm sorry...I.." Katara shook her head at him and stood up. She turned and walked to the front of the building and walked out the door. Zuko took a deep breath and stood up.

"Shit." He followed the way she went and found that she had already disappeared. "Shit!"

Katara walked. She didn't know where she was walking, but she had to keep walking. She felt the tears sting her eyes. She was so close to them, but she didn't even know it. _Why couldn't he have just told me...Why did he have to lie! _She hastily brushed a tear from her cheek and shook her head. She turned a corner and found her self back at the fountain. She didn't understand. He knew that she would want to know, he knew that she would want to see them. After all of the hell they had been through together and he keeps this from her.

She sat down on the fountain and buried her head in her hands. It wasn't that she was trying to hide her tears, more that she was trying to ease her head. Something inside her wanted to forgive him, but he had lied to her. After she finally started to trust him, and maybe even more then that, he lied to her. On top of that, he lied about something that was crucially important to her.

Something was wrong. She felt her self freeze in the position. Someone was standing over her. She slowly brought her hands down from her face and looked up. All she saw was a red flash and the world went black.

Zuko heard a splash to his left and started to run. He twisted around the path until he came to the fountain. He let out a string of curses as he ran over to it. He picked Katara up out of the fountain and set her on the street. He shook her then listened to see if she was breathing. She jolted up knocking him backwards. She started coughing and fighting to breathe. He scrambled over to her and grabbed her. He started hitting her on the back until she stopped coughing. She turned and looked up at him.

"What happened?" She narrowed her eyes. Zuko frowned as something moved inside her eyes but it was gone in a flash. She grabbed him by the shirt and stared directly in his eyes.

"Why did you lie to me!?" Zuko frowned and wrapped his hands around her. He looked at her and felt himself relax as he looked into her eyes.

"I knew...that if I told you...I knew you would leave..."

"Yes, I would have..." Zuko shook his head and dropped his hands away from hers and set back on his heels.

"I didn't want to loose you.." Katara frowned at him and let go of his shirt. She sat back on her own heels and stared at the ground for a moment. She looked back up at him and before she realized what she had done, she punched in stomach. He grabbed his gut and glared up at her. But before he could say anything she looked at him and touched his face gently.

"I didn't say I would leave you...I said I would leave..You would have went with me..." Zuko shook his head. Anger at being hit had welled up inside him, but it was dulling back. He straightened up and took her hand.

She stood up and pulled him up by the hand. They stared at each other for a moment. Katara looked at him and took a step closer.

"Zuko...you should have told me."

"I know, and I'm sorry I didn't." She stopped just short of touching him and looked up to meet his eyes.

"I think I know why you didn't." She said and brought her hand up to touch his face gently. She ran her fingers over his cheek and back to his ear. He nuzzled into her hand and leaned over to her. Before they could moved any closer a voice broke the silence around them.

"Katara?!"


	38. Reunion

"Sokka?" Katara jumped around and stared at him for a moment. She felt a smile spread across her face. She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around her brother.

"I missed you so much." Sokka squeezed his sister. He looked up over her shoulder to see if his eyes hadn't fooled him about her companion. But the man was nowhere in sight. Katara pulled back from her brother and looked behind her.

She closed her eyes for a moment and shook her head. Zuko had left. She looked back to her brother who was looking over her suspiciously.

"Was that who I thought it was?"

"Who did you think it was?"

"Zuko." Sokka hissed through his teeth. Katara looked back to where Zuko had been standing. She nodded then turned back to her brother.

"Then yes." Sokka took a step away from his sister and shook his head.

"Why...?" Katara shook her head and a small smile crossed her face.

"It's a very long story. I really want to see Aang first..." Sokka smiled and put his arm around his sister. He looked back over his shoulder as they walked back. Zuko was in the shadows of a building. Their eyes met for a moment, then Zuko gave a small nod and walked off.

Zuko walked straight back to the inn. He gathered his things and walked down to the inn keep and got his money bakc for the room. He walked over to the stables and saddled up his ostrich horse. He jumped on and heeled the animal.

He had to get out of the city, before he changed his mind. He couldn't stay with her. He couldn't be with her. There wasn't a way in hell that their could have a relationship and it work out. On top of everything else if the spirit decided that they were not together then Katara's life would no longer be in danger. The longer he stayed around her the more upset the minions would be come.

He only hoped that it wasn't already too late. Once she set her midn on a life it was going to be hers, and that was all there was to it. HE was trying to convince himself so hard that Katara was better now. She was back in the arms of her brother and the Avatar and they would protect her. But something in the back of his mind yelled at him, tired to get him to turn back. He finally pulled his strich horse to a stop out side of Ba Sing Se. It had turned ou that getting into the city had been harder then getting out.

He was confused, agry and sad all at the same time. He wanted to hold her and protect her, but in being with her he was putting her in more danger. His heart was pulled in two seperate directions. He wanted to please his father, capture the avatar and regain his nation, but he wanted Katara. That was all there was too it. He didn't want her body, he didn't want sex. It wasn't her mind or her powers he was after. He just wanted her. That in itself could be his final downfall. He frowned as a thought entered his mind. Could it have been his torn bond to Kuidio that allowed Katara to become prey?

Zuko's eyes dropped to the ground and he dropped the reins. He pushed his hair back out of his face and looked up at the horizon. Where did he go from there?

Aang was sitting on the floor when Sokka and Katara walked in. Toph smiled and hit Aang on the shoulder.

"Turn around twinkle-toes." Aang frowned at her and turned aorund. He stared at the short haired girl in front of him for a moment then his eyes bled over with tears. He jumped up and ran over to her wrapping his arms around her.

Katara hugged him back as the tears escaped her eyes. She pushed back and looked at him. He looked terrible, they all did. She took a deep breath and steadied her voice.

"I missed you all so much." Aang quickly wiped the tears from his eyes.

"What happened? Where did you go? Have you been hurt? What happened to your hair? There is somethign different about you. How did you find us?" Katar put her hand up to cover Aang's mouth.

"I have something to tell you, and I want you to think it through before you jump to any conclusions." Aang frowned at the seriousness in her voice. Sokka's eyebrows furrowed and he grabebd his sister turning her around violently. He stared at her only inches from her face.

"Please tell me you are not pregnant." Katara's jaw fell open and she stared at her brother. She frowneda nd shook her head as a blush lit her face. Aang stood up and walked over to look at her face.

"Are you?"

"God! No, I am not pregnant. Shit." Aang frowned as a thought entered his head. He turned and looked at Sokka.

"Why did you ask her that?" Katara growled and put her hands in the air.

"Will you two let me explain it?" Sokka and Aang both shut their mouths and turned to look at her. "Thank you."

"Things happened after you guys left me. I was attacked and hurt really bad." Aang's eyes teared up and he threw his arms around Katara.

"I'm sorry Katara. I knew we should have never left you." Katara pushed him back and looked at him. She had to finish her story or she would never get it out.

"Someone found me and helped me get back on my feet. He cared for me until I got my strength back. There was an point where it came to my hair or my life and it was an easy choice."

"He got you in more danger?" Sokka growled. Katara shook her head and lookked at him

"No, the danger was constant because of the first ...attack." She frowend as memories came flooding back.

"We had our disagreements, but we became friends..I want him to come with us." Sokka shook his head and threw his hands in the air.

"Abosolutely NOT!" Aang frowned at Sokka and looked back at Katara.

"That's not fair Sokka. If he is a friend of Katara's then he can be our friend too." Sokka's eyes went wide as he stared at Aang.

"Have you both lost your minds?!" Toph stood up and walked over between them. She shook her head and hit Sokka in the arm.

"Why don't we find out what lover boy's name is before we decide. He might be a good guy." Sokka glared at the blind girl then looked at his sister. He cocked his eyebrow and nodded.

"Yes..Good idea. Why don't you tell us who lover boy is?" Katara frowned at the way they were referring to Zuko. She felt a blush light her face. She shook her head and sat down on the floor. She didn't know now whether it was a good idea or not, but she had promised not to leave him, and she was going to do all in her power to keep that promise. She took a deep breath and looked up. She turned and looked at Aang and concentrated on his eyes.

"It's Zuko."

**Okay. Everyone keep in mind the freaky thing that happened at the fountain. The red flash that hit Katara. And Guten Nacht Mein Fruends**


	39. Sickness: more then one type

Aang stared at Katara for a minute as if the name really hadn't set in. Toph thought for a moment then cocked her head to the side.

"Hey isn't that the name of that prince guys that wants to capture Aang." Sokka nodded then remembered that she couldn't see him.

"That's the one." Katara frowned at Sokka's tone and looked at the floor. She looked back up at Aang and he was staring at her with a disgusted look on his face. Katara frowned and reached out to touch his arm. He jerked away and took a few steps away from her.

"Don't touch me."

"Aang.." Katara said softly. Aang shook his head and felt as if he was going to loose the only food he had eaten in the last few days. He stared at her with sick eyes, and seemed that he couldn't quit shaking his head.

"Why did Sokka ask you if you were pregnant?" Katara stared at him, and was at a loss for words. She looked at him then looked down at the ground. She couldn't possible explain to him what was going on when Sokka found her, because she didn't honestly know herself. But there was something that she could say. She looked up at looked over at her brother.

"Because he assumed that me and Zuko had sex." Toph spit out her biscuit that she was eating and she turned to face Katara.

"Wow. That was blunt." Aang culred his nose up and burst out the door. Katara growled and looked at Sokka.

"This is your fault." Sokka shook his head and closed his eyes.

"No. I wasn't the one pawing all over the enemy." Katara's face went hard with anger.

"Well that enemy saved me. He brought me back from edge of death. I have seen him give his time and his patients to help people who never ask him. He's better man than you credit for. He may be your enemy but he damn sure ain't mine." She hissed as she walked out after Aang. She slammed the door behind her. She rubbed her face and looked over to see Aang, arrows and all leaning against a rail at the far corner. She sighed and shook her head. This was going to be the hardest thing she had done in a while.

"Aang?" Katara said as she walked over to him. He didn't look up or even move. He just stared out at the city. She furrowed her eyebrows and leaned against the rail next to him. "Are you going to ingnore me?" He still didn't answer her, or even move an inch. Katar had to look twice to make sure he was breathing. Katara sighed and looked down the railing.

"Did you sleep with him?" Katara frowned and looked over at Aang. She shook her head and looked back out over the railing.

"No." Aang turned and looked at her with disbelieving eyes. He stared at her for a moment until she turned to look at him.

"Did you sleep with him?" Katara's jaw fell slack as she flet the anger start to rise in her. She could feel her blood begin to race.

"No! I already told you I didn't!" Aang shook his head and looked back out over the railing out at the city. He let out a coughing laugh as he turned his misted eyes to her.

"I don't think I can believe you." Katara felt the tears flood to her eyes and her temper begin to break.

"How can you not believe me?!" Aang stood up straight and turned to face her. He stared at her and shook his head.

"You think I'm blind? I saw the blush that covered your face when Sokka brought it up. Explain that!" Katara felt her defensive claws starting to come out.

"It's kind of embarassing when your brother starts talking about you have sex with someone."

"It wouldn't be if you didn't have feelings for him." Katara clamped her mouth shut and glared at him. Aang took a few steps back away from her and clenched his fists. He closed his eyes as he shook his head. "You do have feelings for him...don't you." Katara crossed her arms over her chest, but it wasn't a defensive action; it was a comforting action.

"When someone does what he did for me, and spend as much time and go through as much hell as we went through together, sometimes that happens." Aang looked up at her and glared at her, had he had enough strength he would have entered the avatar state. His chest rose and fell as he tried to calm himself.

"Katara, **we've** been through hell together, **we** have spent almost all of our time together, and **I** have done more for you then he ever had!" Katara's eyes jerked open and her fists clenched tight leaving small half moons of blood rising in her palms. She walked over and stared down at the young avatar. Aang's eyes grew wide and the anger subsided inside him. He had never seen such rage in Katara's eyes.

"Listen to me Aang! He saved my life. He kept me from being raped and killed in the middle of the wilderness when I was stumbling around with hypothermia. He nursed me back to full strength. He reset my broken ribs and gave me the last food he had, and went without. He risk his life for mine and took a life to protect me. I'm sorry that I have feelings for him. I didn't want to have feelings for him. I'm sorry it was not your, I would have rathered it be you, but I cannot help what I want or what I feel." She felt the tears stream down her face. She took a few steps back and wiped the streams from her cheeks. She looked up at him and shook her head.

"When you're ready to talk to me, come find me." She said and turned around. She stood for a moment as a hit of nausea took her. It past and she started to walk back to the door. She stopped again as it felt as if something had fallen into her throat. She started coughing to clear her throat but once she started she couldn't stop.

She fell to her knees as she finally got the coughing to subside. She pulled her hands away from her mouth and felt her head go light. She looked down at her hands and they were covered in blood.

"Shit."

"Katara? What's wrong?" Aang ask as he fell down beside her. She looked at him and he fell backwards onto his butt. He stared at her with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Katara, your eyes...their red?" Katara frowend and looked at him she looked down at her hands then looked back over at him.

"Oh." She said and nodded. She shook as a tremor over took her. Her eyes rolled back and she went limp falling lifelessly to the floor.

Zuko stopped his animal to drink. He couldn't remember what the boy had named the beast, but it was better that way. The less he had to remind him of the events the better. He wanted to forget the boy. He wanted to forget Katara and the feelings he had for her. He wanted to forget everything. He had a feeling that he could forget, but his heart wouldn't let him forget completely. He would have to tear his heart from his chest to get the pain of leaving her out of him.

Zuko closed his eyes but opened them quickly. He couldn't close them without seeing that last look of disappointment that fogged her eyes when she turned and he wasn't there. He couldn't think or let his mind wander without feeling her beside him. The softness of her hands, the smell of her skin and the intensity of her eyes. He hated that he had fallen so deeply, completely, and easily for such an ordinary woman. It made him sick to think that such a peasent could control his thoughts. He hated that he couldn't think without thinking of her. He dispised her, yet he dispised the thought of being without her.

"FUCK!" He screamd as he mounted the beast. He leaned his head against the ostrich-horse's neck and closed his eyes. HE wanted to go home. He wanted to wake up in his bed and the war be all just a dream. If there hadn't been a war, he would have never met the girl and he would have never became entangled in her web..or her arms.


	40. Das ist blood

**Okay this one is a little longer. BUT there is a catch before I update again. I wante ten reviews for this chapter letting me know what you think is going on. As always the more reviews I get the faster I will update. Cookies to all ; )**

Aang yelled for Sokka, who came out of the door in a burst. He looked around and saw that Katara was laying on the ground.

"What did you do?!" He screamed at Aang as he ran over to her. Aang shook his head and stared up at Sokka.

"I didn't do anything. She just fell over."Sokka looked around his sister and noticed the small trail of blood that was streaming from her mouth.

"Shit." He looked aorund and tried to figure out how he could move her. He didn't know what was wrong or why she was bleeding form her mouth but he needed to get her to a doctor. He didn't know how he he could move her without potentially hurting her. He shook his head and looked at Aang.

"Help me pick her up." Aang nodded and help Sokka pick Katara up. The carried her back to the room and laid her on the floor on her back.

Katara's body jolted. She rolled over onto her side and began to cough. She pushed her self up as the coughing continued. Her body lurched and blood began to pour from her mouth. Tears began to stream down her face as she looked up at her brother. She blinked her eyes as she tried to focus in on him.

"Sokka...help me." She whispered before her body was thrown backwards and started convulsing. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her body went still. Aang stared at her with wide eyes. He was unable to move. What had Zuko done to her? Aang turned to look at Toph.

"You know Ba Sing Se better then we do. Where is the nearest doctor?" Toph stood up and was quiet for a momnet.

"I believe there is one down stairs. That is if we are in the Tree Bank Inn." Sokka nodded and bolted out of the door. With to jumps he was on the ground floor and into the tavern of the inn. He ran up to the bar keep and tried to catch his breath.

"Sister..blood.. Come quick!" The old man cocked his eyebrow and shook his head at the boy.

"Take a deep breath and try that by me again." Sokka nodded and cleared his throat. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly . He looked up at the old man and took another breath.

"Something is wrong with my sister. She needs a doctor right now." The old man smield and set his glass down.

"Okay I understood that. You're in luck my daughter is a doctor." The old man turned around and yelled for Hiacia. The woman came out of the kitchen wiping her apron.

"What?"

"This boy's sister needs a doctor," The woman nodded and took off her apron.

"Take me to her." Sokka frowned for a moment at the way the doctor was dressed then shrugged. If she was a doctor then that was what he needed. He led her back up the stairs and into the room. He walked over to stand beside his sister, Hiacia walked in and looked down at the girl.

She knelt down beside her and placed her finger on the girls neck. She closed ehr eyes for a moment, then moved her hand up to Katara's forehead. She nodded and stood up.

"What happened?" Sokka looked at the doctor then looked over to Aang.

"She was just walking. Then she started coughing and couldn't stop. She coughed up blood. Her eyes were red then she passed out." Sokka nodded and turned to look at the doctor.

"When we picked her up and brought her in here. She rolled over and started coughing again. She pushed her self up and blood came out of her mouth. She jerked back and started shaking." The doctor frowned andl ooked at the two boys.

"You moved her even though she had blood coming out of her mouth." Sokka nodded dumbly. He didn't know what else to do. He just knew that he had to get her to a doctor. He didn't know that a doctor would come to her.

"Okay then." The doctor leaned back down and nlooked over Katara. She moved her head to the side and looked at the pulse on her neck. She pulled her collar to the side and looked down her shirt. She shook her head and looked down the girls body. There was no sign of trauma. No bruises. No cuts or wounds. She stood up again and looked over at Sokka.

"Has she eaten anything different lately? Been injured? Has she gotten sick or had infection? Has she been sexually active? Has she hit her head? Does she smoke a pipe?" Sokka frowned at the doctor.

"I don't know what she has eaten. I don't know if she had been hurt, sick or infected. I have no idea if she has had sex. I don't she if she had hit her head but no she doesn't smoke a pipe." The doctor frowned and shook her head.

"How do you not know any of these things?"

"We had gotten seperated. And had been seperated for several months. We just found her. She was fine then all of the sudden this happens." The doctor sighed and looked up at the ceiling. She shook her head and looked back down at Sokka.

"Was there anyone with her that can tell me what happened?" Sokka frowned and looked at Aang. He chose his words carefully so not to cause an uproar about the fire nation.

"Yes. She was traveling with a guy." The doctor cocked her eyebrow and stared at Sokka.

"Well where is he?"

"He left." The doctor rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Then what do we need to do?" Sokka shook his head. He didn't wnat to go find Zuko but he knew he had to. He turned and looked back at Aang and Toph.

"You two stay here and watch her. I'll go find him." Aang stood up and walked over to Sokka.

"Don't do anything stupid." Sokka looked down at the young avatar and looked back to the door.

"I can't promise that." He grabbed his blade-o-rang and walked out the door. He stopped and looked around the large city. Zuko could be anywhere. He took a deep breath and headed towards the tea shop that Katara come out of.

A thousand of things ran through his mind. Alot of those based on the questions the doctor had ask. Zuko was a conving malicious creature. It was quite posisble, in order for him to get Aang in a vaulnerable state, that he would poison Katara. Without Katara, Aang would fall to pieces. He would either give up or care less. Zuko knew that and he wouldn't put it past the no good prince. Zuko could have also hurt Katara. Broken a rib or worse. That could easily cause internal bleeding. If she had been sick while she was with Zuko, he wouldn't have tried to help her. He would have let her suffer. He would have let her be sick in order for her to been weakened. He knew that with Katara weak that Aang would be more worried about Katara's health then his own saftey.

"The bastard." Sokka growled as he walked out of the tea house. The owner had told him that they had a room at the Ber Fa. Sokka couldn't keep his mind from tearing over all of the possiblilities that Zuko could have thought up. He could have cut her or broken a finger or a leg, and then he wouldn't have helped it, he would done everything in his power to make sure the wound got infected. He would have smiled as she cried in pain. He would have laughed as she suffered.

The bastard could have also talked Katara in to his bed. He coudl have used her body as a means of getting closer to the Avatar. Sokka frowned as another thought popped into his head. Zuko could have also raped his sister. He could have torned into her and planted his seed. Now she could possibly be pregnant. Or worse have a disease. Of course she would have fought him. He could have had to pin her down, or he could have hit her on the head. He growled as he walked into Ber Fa.

"I'm looking for a man that bought a room here. He has black hair and a scar across his face." The young woman looked at him and thought for a moment.

"Was he with a young girl? The only man we had that looked like that came through with his wife." Sokka felt his face flush in anger.

"Yeah he was with a girl." The girl nodded and checked her books.

"He isn't here. I show that he got his money back and checked out thirty minutes ago." Sokka slammed his fist on the table beside her.

"Do you know where he went?" The girl took a few steps away from the cabinet and shook her head.

"I just took over the front. Geruit was here. He might can help you." She didn't let Sokka answer. She ran to the back and emerged a little while later with a man that towered over Sokka. He probably weighed three times what Sokka did. But he wasn't intimidated.

"Is there a problem."

"No. I'm just looking for the scarred guy that checked out thirty minutes ago." The large man nodded and leaned on the counter.

"He headed out the north gate. He's on a ostrich-horse. If you hurry you might can catch him. He should only be about fifteen minutes out side of the city by now." Sokka nodded and turned around. He started running. If Zuko had the animal at full speed he woudl never catch up to him. Sokka turned a corner and yelled at Appa who was sleeping in a barn. The large bison looked up lazily and snorted at Sokka.

"Come on Appa. Katara's hurt." The bison stood up and walked over to Sokka, who jumped on and took the reins.

"Yip yip." And the bison was in the air. Sokka watched the ground intently once they passed the gates. There was a small gathering of trees around a lake then the land was almost barren. He snapped the reins. Appa growled ans flew faster. Sokka squinted his eyes as he saw a small figure in the distance. Appa dropped down so that he was flying above the figure. Sokka frowned when he recognized Zuko. He stood up and jumped over once Appa got close enough.

He trhew Zuko off of the horse and jumped off after him. Zuko jumped up and pulled his broad swords in one fluid motion. Sokka stood up, but Zuko knocked him to the ground. As soon as Sokka's back hit, Zuko was on top of him with the blades crossing each other over Sokka's throat,

The two stared at each other for a moment. Zuko narrowed his as he pulled his blades back. He sheathed them and stood up, looking down at Sokka.

"What?" Sokka felt the rage build inside him.

"What did you do to Katara?" Zuko's frown hardened as he watched Sokka get to his feet.

"Nothing."

"Bull shit or she wouldn't coughing up blood." Zuko's frown disappeared and was replaced iwth an emotionless slab. He looked back at the city then back to Sokka.

"Take me to her."

"Fuck that! Tell me what you did? You poisoned her didn't you?! I should kill you right now! You sick bastard?! Did you rape my sister? Hit her on the head?" Zuko glared at Sokka and swiftly kicked Sokka in the stomach knocking him to the ground. Sokka gasp for air and looked up at Zuko.

"I would never hurt Katara. I may know what has happened though."


	41. Confrontations

_**Most of you guessed right, but those of you who didn't gave me some killer ideas, that I am so going to use, with proper credit given to the muses of course. Thanks for all of the reviews and keep 'em comin. Remember tell a friend. ;P**_

Aang looked up at the door open. He jumped to his feet and glared at Zuko. He walked over to him and stared up at him.

"I swear if you hurt her, you never live down the pain." Zuko glared at the smaller avatar. Hiacia shook her head and walked over to them.

"Boys. Save her now and then you can kill each other." Zuko glared at the doctor. She looked at him with a mock smile.

"You must be the father." Zuko jerked back and frowned at her. Sokka and Aang looked at each other with wide eyes then turned to stare at Zuko. The doctor's smile widened and she started laughing.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself." Hiacia laughed. Zuko narrowed his eyes. He looked over her shoulder at Katara then looked back to the doctor.

"She's possibly dying and you are making jokes?" The doctor's laugh stopped abruptly and her eyes narrowed.

"Fine. We can be serious. Did she eat..." Zuko shook his head and raised his hand up to cut her off.

"First of all, he already ask me all of those questions. Second, we don't need a medical doctor. We need a shaman." Hiacia frowned and curled her nose up at him.

"Voodoo won't save her."

"You ask to come help when I know what is wrong with her and you argue with me. We don't need you. Leave." Zuko growled. He turned and looked at Sokka.

"She needs a shaman, now!" Sokka started to argue but her suddenly remembered the bruise forming on his stomach. He nodded and left following the doctor out. Zuko turned and looked at Katara. He felt his stomach tightened. They had done the best they could to keep the blood wiped up but it was still streaming from her lips.

He swallowed hard and walked over to where she was laying. He knelt down next to her and looked over her. He picked up her maiden strand that was laying across her face. He put it back with the rest of the hair and shook his head. He took a deep breath and let it out in a puff. Anger had surfaced inside of him. He had stayed with her entirely to long. Kuiodio had managed to strike. He picked up Katara's hand and held it in his. He leaned over and put his forehead on her hand.

Aang watched Zuko hard. He felt his blood start to boil. Katara had lied to him. There was something between them. The way Zuko was acting proved it. She had said she had feelings for him, but he would have hoped that Zuko didn't return them. Aang felt his stomach knot up. He didn't know whether he was going to cry or be sick.

Katara's head rolled to the side. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. They were glossed over and dazed. She looked up at him. Zuko picked his head up and met her eyes. She was distant, but she was there.

"Katara can you hear me."

"Hurts..so...bad." She whispered. Her back arched as if a switch had been thrown and her hands flexed. She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. Her body fell back down and her head fell to the side. Her eyes were opened but there was life missing from them. If Katara had been in there, she was gone now. A small tear escaped her eye and ran over her nose. Before the tear fell from her face, tendrils of blood started to run down the tear.

Zuko closed his head and turned his head away. When he opened his eyes, Aang was knelt down next to him staring at him. His eyes were hard and his eye brows were furrowed. Aang stared at him for a moment then looked at Katara. He shook his head and looked back at Zuko with frown covering his face.

"What's wrong with her?" Zuko frowned and looked back to Katara. He put his hand over her eyes and shut them.

"I lost my mother a while back. She was the only person I had in the world. Out of desperation, after exhausting every effort I had, I made a pact with a spirit." Toph frowned.

"A pact. What does that mean?" Zuko turned and looked at the girl that he hadn't really noticed.

"I became her pet. She drained an ounce of my blood and crystalized it. She wears the band of crystals of her pets around her wrist. I became her pet..so that she would find my mother and bring her back to me..." Aang's face went carefully neutral.

"Which spirit?" Zuko closed his eyes and shook his head.

"In the fire nation she revered as the spirit of death and reincarnation." Aang nodded then shook his head.

"How does this effect Katara?"

"She couldn't find my mother...I took my crystal back. She said betrayed her. She hasn't bothered me since, until Katara came around. " Aang's eyes grew wide.

"You mean she's her anger with you out on Katara." Zuko frowned and nodded. Aang started to say something but turned as the door opened. Sokka walked in with a strange looking man.

"This is Guck." Toph cocked an eyebrow.

"Guck? Please tell me he's a shaman." Sokka nodded and looked at the crazy man. He took a step away from the man and pointed at Katara. The man scuttled over to look down at Katara. Zuko stood up and looked down at the small bow legged man.

"Ah... she's she is under a spirit attack." Zuko nodded. The old man looked up at him and smiled his toothless grin.

"Which spirit yes?"

"Kuiodio." The man's grin dropped suddenly and he shook his head.

"Is a very dangerous spirit...will not go after her no." Zuko frowned. He turned and looked at the Avatar.

"You can still enter the spirit world right?"

"Yes why."

"That is where the rest of Katara is right now." Aang nodded seriously.

"Why didn't you say so before?" Zuko frowned and looked down at Katara.

"Because without a shaman to keep grips on Katara, Kuiodio would kill her as soon as you entered the spirit world." Aang nodded. It made sense,

"How will he...?" Toph ask then stopped her self and shook her head. "Never mind I don't wanna know." Zuko turned and looked back at the shaman Guck.

"I need you to shield her. While he gets her back." The man shook his head.

"No...no messing with Kuiodio. I don't wish to be slave no." Zuko narrowed his eyes.

"Name your price." The old man shrugged.

"For this I charge great deal."

"Fifty silver." The man cocked his eyebrow at Zuko but shook his head.

"No..." Zuko's face hardened.

"Fifty gold." The man looked over Zuko and shook his head.

"Make it two hundred gold." Sokka growled at the man and slung his blade-o-rang around and placed it against the man's neck.

"You're stalling." Zuko frowned and glared at the man over Sokka's blade.

"You can either do it, or you have two choices. One he slits your throat and you spend the rest of eternity running from Kuiodio anyway, or you can rot the rest of you days out in the back of a Fire Nation prison." The old man's eyes grew wide.

"I don't like either of those things." Sokka lowered his blade and glared at the old man.

"Then it should be a rather easy decision." Zuko and Sokka both jumped as a scream shattered the quiet of the room. They turned and looked at Katara. She was convulsing as blood began to stream from her eyes. Zuko looked back at the shaman.

"Do it now!" Guck nodded and waddled over to the girl. He waved his hands over her and flexed his fingers. Her body bowed up then relaxed back down.

"Alright...boy not much time...fifteen minutes...tops." Aang nodded. He was already in his position. Toph walked over next to him.

"Get back twinkle toes. I'll take care of you out here." Aang looked up at Toph.

"Thanks."

"Yeah yeah."

Aang closed his eyes and took a deep breath. As he exhaled , he entered the spirit world. He stood up and looked around. Where was he going to find this spirit? He twisted his lips to the side and looked around. A small water spirit was milling about near a tree.

"Excuse me? I'm looking Kuiodio?" The small creature turned and looked at him. He pointed his long boney finger behind Aang. Aang turned around and looked. A large metal-like structure was behind him.

"Oh. Thank you." He walked up and stopped as he heard a scream echo down the long hall. It didn't sound like Katara's but it was a possibility He ran down the hall and came to a large cave. He looked around and stopped. A woman was standing on the far side of the empty cavern with her back to him. She had hair the color of blood that hung down past her waist. She turned and looked at him. She smiled and Aang felt a power almost knock him over.

She was tall and curvy. Her skin was milky where it showed through her black dress. She was

well endowed, in both bodily means and in looks.

She had long thick black eye lashes and an angle to her eyes like none he had seen before. Her lips matched her hair, and were full and inviting. She brought her hand up and pushed her hair behind her shoulder.

"Avatar Aang. I've been wanting to meet you." She said in a voice that rolled off of her lips and curled around him. Her voice hung in the air and brushed against him. Her voice was low, tempting and full of deep night thoughts.

"What brings you my parlor?"


	42. Envy is the root of evil

"I've come for Katara." Aang growled. She blinked at him then turned back around to face the stone wall. She reached up and pushed on the wall turning it around. A rock throne was built from the wall, but that wasn't what caught his eye. Katara, her spirit, was strapped to the wall. There was a strap over her eyes and mouth, one over her throat, across her chest, mid stomach, over her his and several down her legs. Her arms were chained to the wall. As vulgar as it could have looked, it more frightening. Kuiodio could have made it worse by not strapping Katara's legs together. This was Katara's spirit, but like her body back in the mortal world, no one was home.

"What have you done to her?" Kuiodio turned and smiled at him. She sat down in her throne and crossed her legs so that a large portion of leg showed. She leaned back against the chair and casually turned her head to look at Katara.

"I think it suits her. What did you call her?"

"Katara. " Aang growled. He turned and looked back at Kuiodio. She only smiled and sighed. She shook her head and brought her hand up to slightly cover her face as she laughed,

"Why are you here? You aren't exactly the person I was expecting to come for her." Aang felt fire rush through him. He clenched his fist, knowing all to well whom she had meant.

"Give her back." Again she laughed. She stood up and walked over to where the girl was hanging. Aang watched her intently. It was then that he noticed tiny silver chains connected to the center of each of the straps. Kuiodio touched one gently. She turned her fire eyes back to him and licked her lips.

"Wanna see something interesting?"

"No, all I want is Katara." She was looking back up at Katara and didn't act like she heard him. She turned and pointed to a mirror behind him, that he had seen before.

"Watch." She hissed in her heavy seductive voice. Aang watched Kuiodio give the chain that was connected to Katara's mouth a hard pull. Aang turned back to the mirror when he heard coughing. Inside the mirror was the real world. Katara's body lurched and blood spewed from it as she shook. Aang's rage flared up as he turned back to her.

"So it is you that has been causing Katara pain." She looked at him and shrugged.

"Oh well. Now back to what you said earlier . . . what was? Give her back. I believe that was it." Aang narrowed his eyes at her.

"Yes. Give Katara back." She frowned and shook her head. She walked over to him and set her elbow on his shoulder standing next to him. She shook her finger in the air and turned to look at him.

"Now see. There's your problem." Aang frowned and jerked out from under her arm. He glared at her.

"What does that mean?" Kuiodio Laughed and leaned her cheek against his shoulder. She looked at him for a moment and smiled coyly.

"To be able to give something back, the asker need have possession of it to begin with. Therefore without prior possession, asking to give that something back is stealing." Aang narrowed his eyes and stepped away from her. He walked over to Katara and looked up at her.

"What are you saying?" Kuiodio smiled wider. She rolled her head to the side and put her hands on her hips.

"She was never yours to begin with, Avatar." Aang narrowed his eyes but didn't take his gaze from Katara. Kuiodio walked up behind him and set her chin down on his shoulder speaking directly into his ear.

"If I am to give her back, I have to give her to Zuko." That made him turn around. He clenched his hands and stared at her. She looked at him with wide eyes as if she didn't know what had upset him.

"Oh dear." She said and brought her hand up to her mouth. She looked at Katara then back to Aang. "You love her . . . poor thing." She flipped her hair back over her shoulder and walked past him. She walked over to look up at Katara. She touched Katara's bare leg gently. She took a step back and put her finger on her chin.

"She is a beautiful specimen. Not honestly what I would expect the Avatar to fall for. But to each their own." She looked over Katara once more and a smile crossed her face. She ran her finger over the fresh pink scar on her chest. She turned and looked at Aang as she brought her hand down.

"Did she tell you about this scar?" Aang stared at her. There were plenty of parts of Katara he had never seen, and he couldn't say or not whether she had the scar before. Kuiodio smiled at his silence.

"You know Zuko did this to her. He has an identical one. Another way of them sharing blood. I don't have to tell you the first way. I'm sure you can use your imagination." She looked back up at Katara and patted the girl on the hip in the way you would pat the neck of an ostrich horse.

"It is kind of sweet, I guess. A fiery love like she has for him must be insanely comforting."She turned and looked at him with her yellow eyes glowing. She dropped her had from Katara and turned her hand palm up and pointed to him.

"But you will never know the feel of her love like Zuko has." Aang felt a growl low in his throat rumble in his lungs.

"Stop this. Just let Katara go." Kuiodio frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't get mad at me because he stole your woman." Aang closed his eyes and shook his head. He opened his eyes and looked back up at her.

"That doesn't matter. I just want her safe." Kuiodio sighed and walked back over to her stone throne.

"What will you give to see that she is safe?" Kuiodio hissed as she sat down. She leaned forward and made a show out of crossing one leg over the other. Aang closed his eyes and knew that he would regret his answer, but it was his answer none the less.

"Anything." Kuiodio cocked her eyebrow and smiled widely. She laughed and sunk back against the throne.

"Ooooh. Perfect."

Sokka paced back and forth nervously. He looked at Katara then his eyes would dart to Aang's body. He looked back at Guck who was entirely too focused. Beads of sweat began to appear on the old shaman's head.

"Shit!" Sokka jumped and turned to look at Zuko who was mirroring his actions. Zuko frowned and knelt down next to Katara. He looked up at the shaman and narrowed his eyes.

"What is taking so long?" Guck spared a glance at the impatient young man then focused on his hands once again.

"Kuiodio wants to bargain I thinks. Something for nothing never work in spirit's world." Zuko growled. He knew that Kuiodio would want something. She had just that way of working. He stood up and resumed his pacing. As he and Sokka past each other, he felt Sokka stare at him. Zuko frowned and turned to look at the other boy.

"What is your problem?" Sokka frowned.

"Well gee let me think. My sister goes missing. I find her with you. And now she is under the influence of a psychotic spirit. Did I leave anything out?" He growled.

"You forgot to mention that they are married and everyone thinks she's pregnant." Toph chimed up. Sokka turned and snorted at her.

"Yeah. Then there is that." Zuko glared at the blind girl then turned his eyes to Sokka.

"Whether or not we are married is none of your concern. And if she does happen to be pregnant, then you will be a happy uncle, then won't you?" Sokka felt his jaw dropped. He stammered as he pointed his finger at Zuko.

"You did sleep with my sister?!" Zuko didn't answer only shrugged. He looked back at Sokka with an evil glint in his eye.

"I'll let Katara tell you what she thinks you need to know." Sokka growled and marched over to stand inches away from him.

"I think that I need to know." Zuko squared his shoulders and looked slightly down at Sokka as he stood up straighter.

"Do you really want to get hurt twice in one hour?" Sokka glared at Zuko and Zuko glared right back at Sokka.

"Guys? Katara is still dying." Toph once again chimed in at a good moment. Both guys turned to look at her for a moment, then they both turned to look at Katara. Zuko looked back at Sokka, then walked over and sat on his knees next to Katara. Under specific orders from Shaman Guck they were not to touch her until he released the protection.

He looked over Katara's pale face. He took a deep breath and shook his head. He closed his eyes and willed her to open her eyes. Just to look at him, say something. Hell, yell at him, hit him or SOMETHING?!

Zuko looked to his side as Sokka sat down next to him. He looked over his sister then turned to look at Zuko.

"You do care for her, don't you?" Zuko looked back at Katara and a small smile crossed his face.

"I hate to admit it, but I have grown attached to her. Don't tell her that though." Sokka nodded and looked down at his sister.

"She'll pull out of this. She's been through worse."

"More then you know." Zuko said shaking his head as a picture of her when he first found her flashed in his mind. Sokka felt sorrow past through him as he recognized the look that had fogged over Zuko's eyes. He looked at his hands as his mouth started talking before his mind gave it permission.

"Losing someone you truly care about can be a frightening situation." Sokka said quietly. Zuko looked at Sokka for a moment then turned back to Katara.

"Aw. That's all real touching, and I hate to interrupt such sickening male bounding, but something is going on with Aang." Toph said pointing to Aang as his body tapped his foot.


	43. Deal with the Devil

_**Okay, I love my reviewers and my readers, but if you don't review and only lurk I have no idea if there is anyone reading...I get sad...Want to cry..But I don't because there are so many of ya'll out there that I know are reading this and a few of you review. You know who you are and you are all loved and get a great big MONDO cookie with all the goodies. Kuiodio...what can I say about her. By the end of this chapter you will either love her or hate her.**_

_**Warnings: Psychotic manipulative bitch alert. Aang OOC-ness. Alot of Aang super fan tears!**_

_**I don't make any money off of this story. I DONT own avatar or anything related to it. But if I did there wouldn't be that year long hiatus that makes us fans truly pissed off and Zuko would have turned into a psy-whipped man slave when he got a girlfriend who didn't even deserve his shadow...by the way I didn't like Mai or whatever her name was. **_

_**Sry I'm done ranting now.**_

Aang tapped his foot impatiently as he watched her watch him. He clenched his fists and dropped them to his side.

"Name your price, Kuiodio." She blinked at him innocently. She stood up and clasp her hands in front of her chest as she swayed down to him.

"My dear boy, it isn't price...it's a person." She stopped and dropped her hands to straighten her skirt. She wiggled in one place for a moment then brought her eyes back to Aang.

"Who do you want?"

"Impatient aren't we?" She walked over and looked up at Katara. She ran a finger over one of the small chains that hung from the belts. She looked back at Aang as she looped her finger in the chain at her chest.

"Want to know what this one is connected to?" Aang's eyes narrowed then grew wide as Kuiodio's grip tightened around the loop.

"Her heart..." Aang felt his mouth tighten as if someone was using a vice on his jaw.. Kuiodio smiled and dropped her hand away from the chain. She narrowed her eyes and nodded.

"Clever boy. Yes. Each chain is connected to a vital part of the girl's body. As I showed you earlier, connected to the strap across her mouth is linked to her tongue. This one here across her throat is connected to her windpipe."

"That would make her cough." Kuiodio jerked her head back to look at him and nodded.

"Yes, among other things. The one connected to her chest is just as you said; connected to her heart. The one's across her arms are connected to chakra points. One pull of those chains and little master water bender can bend no more." She giggled as she looked back at Aang. He was staring at her in horror. Worms seemed to have settled deep in his stomach and his heart was pounding loud enough to wake the dead. Kuiodio licked her lips and leaned against the wall next to Katara.

"Now that I have your full attention. The strap across her eyes would blind her. Now listen closely were getting to my favorite parts. This strap here, and this chain." She stopped as she tugged the chain lightly. Aang jerked back to look at the mirror. Katara's back bowed as the chain pulled.

"STOP!" Aang screamed. Kuiodio dropped the chain and looked at him with wide innocent eyes.

"I thought you would be curious. As you can see this chain is connect, not to her spine, but her spinal column. One slight touch of this chain, causes her immense pain that shoots down the very end of each nerve through out her body." Aang felt tears well in his eyes as he stared at the mirror. Bloody tears streamed down Katara's lifeless face. Kuiodio walked over and set her hands on either of his shoulders. He knocked them off and turned around violently throwing her to the ground.

She looked at him slyly and settled back on the ground. She rubbed her legs together and looked up at him from under her eyelashes.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, my love." She stood up as if she were pulled by an invisible string. She walked back over to him and gently wiped the tear from his cheek. She flung her hand down sending the salty water from her. She put her arm around his shoulder and led him back over to Katara.

"You're so upset, and I haven't even got to my favorite part." She stopped and squeezed her arm around him. She pointed at the chain over her hips then dropped it to the chains across her thighs.

"These three are my favorite." She leaned in close to him as he explained. "The two chains connect to the same strap across her thighs, are linked directly to the femoral artery. A tug on one of either of them will kill almost instantly. The blood passing through those particular arteries and veins are traveling fast enough for her to bleed out in mere seconds. The one on her hip is connected to the uterus. Just tiny touch would make it so that sex would never be an enjoyable experience, and also would prevent her from ever carrying a child full term. She would miscarry every time." Aang pushed her away from him and glared at her.

"You have had your fun. You convinced me long ago to give whatever I need to get her safe, why are playing these games?" Kuiodio smiled and took both of her hands up and ran it through her hair pushing it back over her shoulders.

"Making sure that you don't take light of the situation and see it as the fatal possibility it could be. Game or not, you still have to bend to my will to make sure she wakes up without any permanent damage." Aang looked at her hard.

"You haven't done anything to hurt her seriously yet?"

"No. Not yet." Kuiodio said and returned to her throne. She fell across the chair with her legs draping over one of the arms. She leaned back on her elbows on the other arm and looked at him for a moment. "But I must tell you, Avatar, to be completely honest; I'm a fairly sore looser. I have to have my way and if I don't get it, people will pay. I am very accustom to having mortals fall at my feet, give up their bodies, the lives, and theirs souls, just so that I will be happy." She raised up her arms causing the velvet bells to fall away from her arms. There were red beads imbedded in her wrists. She smiled as he looked over them. She bent over and grabbed the tail of her dress and moved it across to expose her bare feet. More beads decorated her ankles. She let out a laugh and smiled at him. She tossed her skirt back over her feet and leaned over exposing a large amount of her chest. A triangle of beads were there as well.

"I have twenty blood beads around each ankle, twelve around each wrist. Each of the beads is a mortal that has either fallen under may favor or my wrath, always their own choice, of course." She leaned back and fanned her fingers around the beads on her chest.

"These are for those I tend to favor over the others. Notice that the arrow is incomplete. I have six beads here. Three on each side, the only thing is my bead that made the point is gone." She turned back in her chair to face the right direction. She leaned forward and looked at Aang.

"Naturally I need a replacement." Aang swallowed hard as he realized what she was asking. He closed his eyes and nodded. He dropped down to his knees.

"I'm ready to give you what ever you ask." Kuiodio smiled and nodded.

"Good I'm glad we understand one another." She stood up and walked over to him. She stood in front of him for a moment. She bent over at the waist and tilted his chin up to look her in the eyes.

He took a deep breath as he watched the yellow over her eyes move like it was a living creature all in it's own. He shivered as she ran her hand away from his chin down over his neck and came to rest it on his pulse.

"Zuko." Aang closed his eyes and nodded.

"I will take Katara's...wait." He jerked his head back up to look at her. "Did you say Zuko?" Kuiodio nodded. Aang stood up and shook his head.

"I don't understand. I thought you would want me, I am the avatar." Kuiodio sighed and nodded.

"Yes. Yes you are. But I learned my lesson along time ago about avatar's. I could barely handle Ruko before, and then with all of the other spirits of the other Avatars, just wasn't worth it." She frowned and threw her hands in the air as if banishing a bad thought. She looked back down at him with a warm smile.

"But Zuko is a different story. He's a special man." Aang felt the confusion get washed away by anger.

"What is so desirable about him!? You want him, Katara wants him?! It's a damn wonder Sokka and Toph don't want him!" Kuiodio took a step back from him and brought her hand to her mouth in her token innocent expression.

"My, My. What a temper! Let me explain something though, Avatar." She walked over to him and took his chin in her hand again.

"You love Katara, right? But Katara loves Zuko. If you give Zuko to me, you eliminate your problem. Every woman's main purpose in life is to be loved. And if Zuko is there to love Katara, she will fall straight into your arms." She stood up towering over him and patted his head.

"You see, it's a win- win situation. I get the man I want and you get the woman you want. It works." Aang shook his head and stepped back from her.

"He's is not mine to give. I cannot give anyone but myself." Kuiodio frowned for a moment then shook her head. She turned and looked at Katara.

"You know what really bothers me about Zuko loving this woman? What really just boils my oil? The fact that it used to be me that he pinned down. It used to be my body pressed so close to his that we were almost one." She glanced at Aang from the corner of her eye and continued. "It used to be my place. It used to be my skin under his touch, and my lips against his. But now this girl...From my perch here I have seen so many things that used to be me, and now is her. " She looked at him and smiled slightly as he stared at Katara. He turned to look at her and the smile vanished before he could see it. She sighed and shook her head.

"You might not can give him to me, but you could probably persuade him to come to me."

"If I don't." Kuiodio's eyes narrowed as a sinister smile spread across her face. A smile that seemed to darken all over her features. She walked over to Katara and picked up one of the chains.

"Which chain would hurt you worse if I pulled it? I could just give them all a good yank. And by the way, your shaman lost the protection over her ten minutes ago." She smiled. "So what is it going to be Avatar? A woman who you love so deeply that you would sacrifice your own life for hers, or an enemy of your's that has defiled your woman and conned her into his bed and himself into her heart?"

Aang squared his shoulders and narrowed his eyes. He walked over to her and stepped between the two women. He looked at Kuiodio from only inches away.

"Answer me one thing." Kuiodio smiled as she felt the hook set in.

"Yes?"

"What do you want Zuko for?" The line jerked as she began to reel him in.

"The point of my arrow, was Zuko. You see these beads are made of the blood that was offered up to bind me to my pets. Zuko took his back, rather forcefully I must admit. Tore it right out of my chest. He made a deal with me, he became part of me, and now I just want that part back." Aang looked at the ground, the gears in his mind turning. He looked up at Katara hanging pitifully on the wall. He turned and looked back at the mirror. He stared at it from a distance for a moment then walked over to look at it. She reached up and touched the glass around Katara's face. He narrowed his eyes as his mind began to work over the problem at hand. He watched Zuko take Katara's hand in his own and kiss her knuckles gently. Aang shook his head and set his forehead against the glass of the mirror. He made his decision.

He turned and looked at Kuiodio then walked over to her. He looked up at Katara then back to Kuiodio.

"If I give you Zuko, then Katara goes free?" Kuiodio smiled widely.

"Yes."

"Safe from harm?"

"Yes."

"No damage done?"

"Yes. She'll be good as new..maybe better." Aang nodded and stuck his hand out. Kuiodio looked at him for a moment and took his hand.

"I'm taking you at your word."

_**Hehe..Okay I promise this is the last...wait next to last cliffie. Let me know what ya'll think. Even if it is just a "Hey I read it!" : )**_


	44. On the other foot

Toph and the guys stared as Aang reentered his body. Aang opened his eyes and the look in them wasn't a friendly one. His eyes were settled on Katara. All of them turned to look at Katara. Nothing had changed. They looked back at Aang.

"Well what happened?" Sokka ask walking over to the younger boy. Aang's eyes flashed glowy for a moment as he jerked to throw a vase across the room just missing the shaman's head.

"Whoa there twinkle toes." Toph said taking a step backwards. Aang was seething openly. He turned his eyes to Zuko.

"This is all your fault. If you would have left Katara alone she would have never been put through this." Zuko felt the defensive part of him kick into the gear hard. He glared at the younger boy with daggers.

"Had I left her alone she would have died or worse!" Aang shook his head as his face softened.

"Not worse then what she is going through now. I'm sorry, but if you would have had to look at her like that..." Aang shook his head and walked over to Zuko.

"If you would have seen her the way I first found her .." But Zuko was cut off when Aang looked up at him and shook his head.

"You have to go to Kuiodio."Aang said softly. Zuko took a stepped back and a looked that resembled fear passed quickly over his eyes, but was gone just as quick.

"Why?" Aang frowned and clenched his fists.

"It's the only way to save her." Zuko shook his head. He knew that this would happen. He knew that she would use Katara only to get him back into her grasp. Aang frowned harder at Zuko's silence.

"What are you going to do? Run away?" Zuko's eyes flashed fire as he snorted spurts of fire. He shook his head and reined in his anger.

"I would never run out on Katara. I will gladly take her place." Sokka stared at the two men thought to himself. There was something in Aang's eyes that didn't set right. He couldn't possibly be going to hand over one life for another was he? Even if he did love Katara, it still wasn't like Aang to roll over so easy.

"That makes two of us then." Sokka frowned at Aang and walked over between the two. He stared down at Aang and shook his head.

"I know what you meant by that, but would you care to explain a bit more." Aang turned his smokey eyes on Sokka with a haze over them that was anything but friendly.

"I wasn't good enough for her." Sokka's frown deepened.

"What?" Aang clenched his fists and looked at the ground.

"I wasn't good enough for Katara, and I am not good enough to take her place." Zuko glared at the Avatar. Just what kind of emotional hurricane had he gotten himself into.? He shook his head and turned back around to look at Katara. He knelt down beside her. E looked over her for a moment then brought his hand up. He ran his finger tips over the fresh shiny pink scar that was forming on her chest. Aang glared at Zuko.

"It is true then." Zuko turned and looked at the Avatar in question. Aang shook his head. "It is true that you cut her. You shared blood with her. I didn't want to believe it! Everything I thought she was saying was a lie, but it wasn't!" Aang walked over and looked down at the scar that Kuiodio had told him about. Zuko narrowed his eyes.

"Then she didn't tell you the entire story. I didn't do this to Katara. Kuiodio did. She tried to tear out her heart and would have to if Katara wouldn't have fought her back." Aang frowned and shook his head.

"Kuiodio will exchange her freedom and safety for you. I think we should go." Zuko nodded and looked at the younger Avatar. He couldn't keep his mind from rolling. _If I am gone he can have her all to himself._ He shook his head casting the thoughts from his mind. Zuko looked over to where the Avatar was talking with the Shaman. He walked over and stood beside them.

"I want you to but a protection on Katara about five minutes after we enter." Aang turned and looked at Zuko. He shook his head.

"The only thing I haven't figured out is how I get you to the spirit world." Zuko narrowed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I can get in on my own." Aang frowned and turned to face Zuko completely.

"Just how are you able to do that?"

"Since I had the connection with Kuiodio I can enter if she is expecting me and if I can concentrate hard enough." Aang frowned and nodded. It made sense, sort of. But he would figure out the technicalities of entire situation later.

"Good. Then I will meet you on the other side." Sokka shook his head and grabbed Aang by the shoulder and turned him around.

"Aang? You can't be serious about this? You aren't really going to hand him over, there has to be another more logical way of getting her back." Aang's eyes turned dark again.

"Sokka, Kuiodio has Katara chained to a wall with small chains connected to different parts of her body that if they are touched could possibly kill her. You would do the same." Sokka shook his head and frowned.

"I don't know what you laid eyes on, and if I would have seen the same thing I might do the same.." Aang smiled and for the first time since he returned from the spirit world he looked like Aang.

"Don't worry. I have everything under control." Toph snorted.

"This he said as he goes back to the moose lion den." Aang turned to look at Toph and though he knew she couldn't see it he smiled. He handed Zuko a cloak and pulled on over his over shoulders.

"Better a moose lion tamer then the moose lion dinner." Toph nodded and fell-sat on top of a pile of pillows.

"True that." With all said Aang and Zuko said cross legged facing each other. There was a tension between them that was almost tangible. In union they closed their eyes and lifted their faces. Sokka's eyes grew wide and he looked over at Toph, shook his head then looked to Guck.

"Did they plan that?"

"If yes, then I heard not a word of it."Sokka nodded. Meditation? Hmph go figure. Each of the boys took a deep breath and as they let it out two different things happened. Aang's eyes shot open and his arrows lit up, and Zuko's hands burst into what looked like very controlled flames. Sokka took a step back and looked over at the shaman once more.

"Is that supposed to happen?"

"I heard of it happening when fire nation leave their body, flame dies so does fire bender." Sokka nodded. _Fire of life. Now I get it._

The large metal doors flung open. Aang and Zuko appeared, both with cloaks over their shoulders, in the dirt stirred up by the movement. Kuiodio looked over at the door from her stone throne and a smile fell across her face. She threw her head back and let out a deep throaty laugh. She rolled her head over to look at the two.

"Marvelously done Avatar." Even though she spoke to them they didn't enter the room. They stood both with squared shoulders and narrowed eyes. She stood up and walked over to them. She stopped right in front of Zuko and shook her head. She brought her hand up to brush at the hair in front of his face.

"Pity. I liked the pony tail better." Zuko's hand shot up and grabbed Kuiodio's wrist. He gripped it tight and forced her to start walking backwards, Aang walking beside him. Kuiodio smiled even though she was being handled less then carefully.

"How I lived without your rough housing, I'll never know." Zuko narrowed his eyes and pushed her backwards. He turned and looked at Aang. Aang in turn, directed his eyes to where Katara was hanging on the wall. Aang gasp as he looked up at Katara's bright blue and very aware eyes.

"Katara...?" He said taking a step closer. Katara's eyes stared at him as she tried to shake her head. Her eyes turned to Zuko and they could hear her tried to talk to them through the strap over her mouth.

Kuiodio frowned and walked over and patted Katara. As she touched her Katara flinched. Kuiodio smiled and leaned her head against Katara's waist. She turned her head just enough to plant a kiss on Katara's stomach, then turned to look back at the boys.

"I thought she might want to see her best friend hand over her lover. She'll lose one to the jealousy of the other." Aang clenched his fists, but Zuko put his hand on his shoulder.

"Jealousy has nothing to do with it. Only love for Katara has either of us here." Aang shot a quick smile towards Zuko then glared back at Kuiodio. She flipped her hand in the air.

"No matter. Now I can take back what is mine." Aang shook his head.

"First I have something say." Kuiodio cocked her eye brow. She crossed her arms over her hands and let her head fall to the side.

"Just what would that be?" Aang smiled and he and Zuko took a step to the side away from each other.

"You see, Kuiodio. I made a few stops on my way out of the spirit world. You aren't the only one that can be tricky. I believe that you remember my mentor, Roku?" Aang's grin flashed wildly as Roku stepped between them. He unfolded his arms and stared at Kuiodio. Her eyes grew wide and her face turned hard.

"Roku."

"Kuiodio. You kidnap an innocent woman and try to bargain her soul and life against the avatar?" Kuiodio straightened her back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I wasn't able to hold onto you because you were avatar. Your grandson is not, there fore I am due my royal pet." Kuiodio hissed. Zuko and Aang frowned as the exchanged a glance. _Grandson? _Roku pointed his finger at her in warning.

"You are owed nothing." Kuiodio snarled and moved that she jutted her hip out to one side.

"Says you." She frowned as a smile crossed over Roku's face.

"No. Says us." He said as he brought his hands out to his sides. Behind the three men appeared one, then two, then entire lineage of avatars. Kuiodio seemed to go pale as she looked over the faces of all of them.

"You want the girl safe?"

"Yes. And under no harm." Aang said as he stepped forward. Kuiodio's beauty turned scary as her eyes narrowed.

"Fine then. Take her and leave. I admit you outsmarted me, Avatar. You conniving little bastard. You knew that I would never dare take on the avatar spirits. That is why you had the shaman put the protection over her." Aang smiled and nodded. She snapped her fingers and the alert Katara went limp. She turned and looked at a small green imp.

"Get her down. It appears that the Avatar has won." She crossed her arms and walked over and took her place on her throne. Roku pushed the two boys towards Katara. Zuko and Aang took off their cloaks and walked over to where the imp was busy cutting the straps. Aang looked at Katara for a moment then turned to look at Zuko. He closed his eyes tight and handed the cloak to Zuko. Zuko looked at Aang in question. Aang opened his eyes and looked at Zuko. A small half hearted smile crossed his face.

"She is naked. Make sure she's covered." Aang looked up at her. He shook his head and walked back over to Roku. Zuko held the cloaks up as the imp cut the last few straps off. He caught her and carefully lowered her to the ground. He wrapped the cloaks around her and picked her up in his arms. Zuko looked over at Aang and he nodded.

Zuko and Aang came back to their bodies and they both jerked their heads to look at Katara. Her chest rose as breath flooded back into her lungs. Guck dropped his concentration on her and smiled.

"Word of warning. She has just been within the hands of a very aggravating spirit. When she wakes up all the rage of what she has felt and that has pent up will come out. She will be very easily angered. Perhaps not her own fault but none the less." With that said he left, without payment, but with his head still attached to his shoulders.

Aang and Zuko frowned and looked back at Katara. Her chest rose again as she took a deep breath. She opened her eyes slowly and looked directly at the ceiling. Zuko let out the breath he had been holding.

"Katara?" She turned her eyes to look at him. It seemed like she was jolted as she jumped up. She wrapped her arms around him she buried her face in the hollow of his neck. Zuko curled his arms around her as he felt her begin to cry. She pulled away from him and looked up at him . She set up and kissed him, just a light brush of lips before she sunk back away from him. She wiped her face and turned to look at Aang. She smiled at him with bright blue eyes. She crawled over to where he was sitting and hugged him. She kissed him on the forehead and looked at him.

"Thanks."

Kuiodio growled as the imp crawled along the walls making sure that all the straps were taken off. She turned and looked at the small imp.

"Yoog." She hissed. The small green rock looking imp turned its one large green eye to her. He crawled down the wall and walked over to her throne. He set one boney hand on the arm rest and looked up at her.

"Yesss?" Kuiodio brought her hand up and materialized a dagger. She gripped the handle with the blade down and drove it straight through Yoog's hand and into the stone. The imp let out a shriek and looked up at Kuiodio. She hissed as she leaned forward and looked at him.

"This is not over."


	45. AN

Hey ya'll,

Thanks to all of you for sticking it out for all of the 44 chapters. I decided that they have gone far enough in this story. But for those of you who what to know just what Kuiodio has in store for them, I will soon post the sequel. It is giong to be shorter but I think it will be just as good. It's gonna be called "My body, Your Hell" Gives a little away with the name and I love being corny with the names of my stories.

Also I am starting a new story that is going to be a reverse damsal in distress. It's called "Misguided Misfortune." It is revolving around Sokka Zuko and Haru, when they get into some serious trouble and Katara along with Toph and the others have to save them...Sounds corny huh? But it is deffinately a grabber.

Alrighty then. I guess I see yall on the other side!

Ciao,

Shadow


End file.
